


Polowanie na bohatera

by kasssumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/kasssumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie. Harry znika po wojnie i Ron spędza następne piętnaście lat szukając go na całej kuli ziemskiej. Kiedy w końcu znajduje Harry'ego w Szkocji, nic nie idzie zgodnie z planem. Nie to, żeby Ron w ogóle miał plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Jak upolować bohatera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hero Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8856) by slantedknitting. 



W wieku trzydziestu trzech lat Ron Weasley znalazł się pod ukradzioną peleryną–niewidką, na środku ulicy na Wyspach Szetlandzkich. Tutaj, w Szkocji, po niemal piętnastu latach spędzonych na szukaniu, wytropił Harry'ego Pottera.

Jednakże desperackie, obsesyjne, szalone pragnienie, które kierowało nim przez ubiegłe półtora dekady, powoli wysychało. Stał na tej ulicy przez przynajmniej dwadzieścia minut i nie mógł myśleć o niczym lepszym do zrobienia, niż odejście. Chciał herbaty. Jeszcze lepiej, chciał kawy. Miłego, gorącego kubka kawy. Potem wróciłby do domu. Misja ukończona; Harry Potter w końcu odnaleziony. Nie ma potrzeby psuć tego zdarzenia, ujawniając swoją obecność.

Ale jednak nie mógł zmusić się do odejścia; był praktycznie przyklejony do tego miejsca, nie mogąc podjąć dalszych decyzji. Poświęcił prawie połowę swojego życia temu polowaniu, ale teraz, kiedy w końcu znalazł to, czego chciał, zorientował się, że nie miał żadnego planu. Jakiegokolwiek planu na wypadek, gdyby faktycznie znalazł swojego dawno zaginionego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Kurna — mruknął Ron, szybko uskakując z drogi pędzącemu samochodowi i prawie potykając się o pelerynę. Sprawdzając, czy jest cały zakryty, przesunął się na chodnik przed domem Harry'ego. Spróbował zmusić się do podejścia bliżej, do przejścia ścieżką do drzwi frontowych i zapukania, do obalenia Harry'ego na ziemię w tej samej sekundzie, w której otworzyłby drzwi, i zażądania odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego był takim światowej klasy draniem. Niestety, Ron wydawał się znowu niezdolny do ruchu.

Właściwie nie myślał, że ta chwila w ogóle nadejdzie. Harry był znakomitym czarodziejem i sprytnym człowiekiem. Udawało mu się chować przed Ronem i resztą czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa przez półtora dekady. Ron znalazł go przez przypadek. Był w Norwegii, chodząc bez celu wzdłuż ulic w małym i zamarzniętym miasteczku na północy, kiedy usłyszał ludzi mówiących po angielsku.

—  _Przeprowadziła się do rodzinnego miasta. Zabrała Harry'ego ze sobą. Chciała być bliżej rodziny. Ustatkować się. No wiesz._

—  _Skąd on była?_

—  _Szkocja. Jakaś wyspa. Zapomniałem._

—  _Ale czy on nie był Anglikiem?_

—  _Tak myślę. Nie wydawał się jednak chętny do powrotu. W każdym razie nie powiedział mi o tym ani słowa. Nic o rodzinie czy przyjaciołach stamtąd. Ani razu przez cztery lata, kiedy go znałem._

—  _Może był maltretowany. Miał takie dziwne blizny._

Ron nie musiał słyszeć nic więcej. Wrócił prosto do Londynu, aby powiedzieć rodzinie, Hermionie i kilku wybranym ludziom w Ministerstwie, że znalazł trop. Minęło trzynaście lat kontrowersyjnego szukania, wymykania się za plecami rodziny, dostawania nagan od Ministerstwa za opuszczanie tylu dni pracy i spędzaniu tyle czasu na szukanie człowieka, który nie był przestępcą i najwidoczniej nie chciał być znaleziony.

Nikt nie był zbyt pomocny. Nawet Hermiona błagała go, by sobie odpuścił, żeby pozwolił Harry'emu mieć spokój, gdziekolwiek był. Ron znienawidził za to ich wszystkich, więc zerwał te kilka pozostałych więzi w Departamencie Aurorów i odszedł odkrywać wyspy szkockie. Na nieszczęście dla niego, Szkocja ma raczej dużo wysp, a nie mógł zmusić się do wyrzucenia z listy tych niezamieszkałych lub nienadających się do zamieszkania.

Dwa lata po wyruszeniu na poszukiwania nowego domu Harry'ego, znalazł go. Stary dom z kamienia miał ozdobną, ręcznie rzeźbioną tabliczkę wiszącą obok drzwi frontowych, na której było napisane

_Potter  
Ferguson_

_To tyle, jeśli chodzi o niechęć do bycia znalezionym_ , pomyślał Ron, kiedy czytał tabliczkę po raz setny. Zastanawiał się, jaka jest ta Ferguson. Ron wiedział tylko, że Harry mieszkał z nią przez ostatnie dwa lata, a możliwe, że i wcześniej, w Norwegii. Ron nie miał pojęcia, co Harry robił w Norwegii przez cztery lata; nie został tam wystarczająco długo, żeby się dowiedzieć.

Przez większość czasu, kiedy Ron utknął na chodniku przed domem, myślał o Harrym. Jak Harry teraz wygląda? Czy nadal ma rozwichrzone czarne włosy, czy w końcu znalazł taką fryzurę, która je poskromiła? Czy jego blizna w kształcie błyskawicy jest widoczna, czy nadal zakrywa ją grzywką? Czy wciąż nosi te okulary w okrągłych oprawkach? Nadal jest chudy, czy dorósł do swojego smukłego ciała?

Ron pomyślał o wszystkich zmianach, które w nim zaszły, odkąd skończył osiemnaście lat. Przestał rosnąć, kiedy osiągnął wzrost metra i dziewięćdziesięciu trzech centymetrów; to sprawiało, że był najwyższy ze swoich braci, chociaż Bill nadal mówił, że to nieprawda. Dorósł do swojego tyczkowego ciała, wypełniając kończyny i tors mięśniami, które nie dodały mu objętości, ale sprawiły, że wyglądał zdrowo, a nie jak boleśnie rozciągnięty i zagłodzony. Osobiście uważał, że obyłby się bez nieskończonych piegów, ale nikt spoza jego rodziny (albo rodziny Malfoyów, ale kto by ich liczył?) nigdy nie nazwał go brzydkim.

Piętnaście lat bardzo go zmieniło, zarówno w środku, jak i na zewnątrz. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak ten okres czasu zmienił Harry'ego, który deportował się z peronu 9 i ¾ w dniu, kiedy Ginny i Hermiona wróciły do Hogwartu. On i Ron mieli tego dnia przeprowadzić się do Londynu, ale zamiast tego zniknął, a Ron przerwał trening na Aurora, przekonany, że komuś udało się porwać jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Kiedy stało się jasne, że Harry odszedł sam z siebie, Ron czuł się z tym jeszcze gorzej. Późno przyłączył się do treningu na Aurora i został zmuszony nadrobić przegapione lekcje na prywatnych spotkaniach z Kingsleyem Shackleboltem, który mu bardzo i szybko pomógł.

Teraz Ron był dobrze wyszkolonym, wysoko uzdolnionym eks–Aurorem, który spędził ostatnie dwa lata włócząc się po każdej ulicy, jaką mógł znaleźć na wyspach otaczających Szkocję.

To już czas.

Wzdychając, Ron rozejrzał się po ulicy. Żadnych pieszych, żadnych samochodów, nikt nie wyglądał przez okno. Ściągnął pelerynę–niewidkę, którą wziął z Departamentu Aurorów przed odejściem, w końcu się ujawniając. Z głębokim, uspokajającym oddechem i bez żadnego planu co do tego, co mógłby powiedzieć lub zrobić, gdy dotrze do drzwi, zaczął kierować się ścieżką do domu Harry'ego.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Pierwsza próba

Ron stał nerwowo na stopniach przed domem Harry'ego. Bez mrugnięcia okiem gapił się na tabliczkę, na której było napisane: „Potter, Ferguson". Jego ręka się trzęsła, kiedy podnosił ją, żeby zapukać.

Nie oddychał, czekając na podchodzące do drzwi kroki, które powinien usłyszeć z domu. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, zapukał ponownie, głośniej i z większą pewnością.

Nadal nic się nie wydarzyło. Cofnął się o krok i spojrzał podejrzanie na okna z przodu, zastanawiając się, czy Harry widział go na stopniach i zdecydował, że nie otworzy drzwi. Jednak zasłony były zaciągnięte i nieruchome. Ron westchnął i znowu się rozejrzał, aż jego oczy spoczęły na małym przycisku obok drzwi.

Zadzwonił dzwonkiem i czekał. Ponownie nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Przycisnął ucho do drzwi i nacisnął dzwonek jeszcze raz, ale nie usłyszał brzęczenia. Po jeszcze kilku ostrych dźgnięciach w przycisk zdecydował, że dzwonek jest zepsuty. Zerkając na ulicę za sobą, z powrotem narzucił na siebie pelerynę–niewidkę i westchnął, żeby pozbyć się uczucia rozczarowania i zawodu.

 _Tylne drzwi_ , pomyślał, przechodząc dookoła domu. Skręcił za pierwszym rogiem budynku i zobaczył ogrodzenie wystające za domem, znakujące ogród. Mógł słyszeć hałas i głosy. Przyspieszając, kiedy przechodził na tyły budynku, Ron chwycił pelerynę. Jego serce waliło intensywnie i czuł, jakby chciało podskoczyć do jego gardła i wydostać się przez usta.

Doszedł do ogrodzenia i zatrzymał się, zanim przeszedł kilka kroków dalej, żeby ogarnąć spojrzeniem cały ogród. Słuchał uważnie, zwracając uwagę na dziwne dźwięki i głosy. Kilka głębokich głosów wskazujących na dorosłych, przynajmniej dwa piskliwe głosy dzieci i coś, co brzmiało jak płynąca woda.

Przełknąwszy głośno, starając się uspokoić, Ron zamknął oczy i przesunął się do przodu, aż był pewny, że stoi obok ogrodzenia. Obrócił się w stronę dziecięcych krzyków i otworzył oczy.

Trójka dzieci, wszystkie poniżej dziesięciu lat, biegały po ogrodzie w kostiumach kąpielowych. Na trawie rozłożona była długa, niebieska plandeka. Zaczynała się obok ogrodzenia, gdzie stał Ron, a kończyła przy przeciwnej części parkanu, gdzie miała przywiązany materac.

Ron nie myślał, tylko patrzył, jak najstarszy dzieciak biegnie na plandekę, mokra trawa kładzie się pod jego bosymi stopami, a on rzuca się brzuchem na płachtę. Prześlizgnął się przez nią niezgrabnie, wpadając głową na materac po drugiej stronie ogrodu. Śmiejąc się głośno, podskoczył na nogi pobiegł z powrotem, żeby stanąć w kolejne za innymi dziećmi.

Harry stał po jednej stronie plandeki, oglądając ten chaos i szczerząc się, trzymając w ręce wąż ogrodowy. Skierował strumień wody na matę, utrzymując ją śliską i nie powodującą tarcia. Jego włosy były krótkie po bokach, ale trochę dłuższe na ciemieniu i potylicy; Ron pomyślał, że ten lekki irokez nadawał Harry'emu dziwnego, artystycznego wyglądu, który wydawał się na nim bardzo nie na miejscu. Aby dopełnić obrazka, najwyraźniej Harry wyhodował jakiś rodzaj dokładnie przyciętej brody, albo po prostu nie golił się przez jakiś czas, chociaż dla Rona wyglądało to na zaplanowanie działanie. Najbardziej dziwny był brak okularów.

Za Harrym, na małym, wybrukowanym patio, troje dorosłych siedziało na krzesłach dookoła stołu. Oni również wesoło przyglądali się mokrej scenie.

Ronowi zajęło kilka minut w pełni zrozumienie tego, co ogląda. Były dwie pary, a kobiety na tarasie wyglądały na spokrewnione; żona Harry'ego i jego siostra. Mężczyzna byłby w takim razie mężem tej siostry. Obie kobiety miały jasnobrązowe włosy i ładne, radosne, piegowate twarze. Młodsza miała krótko ścięte włosy; układały się nad jej ramionami i musiała ciągle odgarniać za ucho nieposłuszne pasma. Starsza miała włosy długości do łokci, spięte w luźny warkocz. Dzieci mogły należeć do obu par; wszystkie miały jasnobrązowe włosy i były podobne do kobiet. Ron nie mógł znaleźć na ich twarzach podobieństwa ani do Harry'ego, ani do drugiego mężczyzny.

 _Więc_ , pomyślał,  _Harry jest żonaty. Ma dziecko. Możliwe, że dwoje. A to jest spotkanie dla kuzynów, żeby mogli się razem pobawić._

— WUJKU HARRY!

Krzyk sprawił, że Ron podskoczył lekko i szybko upewnił się, że peleryna nadal go zakrywa. Najmłodsze dziecko, chłopiec, pobiegło do Harry'ego i starało się wziąć od niego wąż. Harry zachichotał, puścił wąż i odwrócił się w stronę patio. Chłopiec zachwiał się, opierając całą swoją wagę ciała na Harrym, który przechylił się na bok i oparł ręką o plandekę, poślizgnął się i wylądował na tyłku. Prześlizgnął się komicznie przez całą długość do materaca.

Młodsza z sióstr, którą Ron określił jako żonę Harry'ego, podskoczyła i pobiegła do niego. Harry leżał rozwalony na plecach, krzywiąc się, ale śmiejąc.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Harry'ego ze szkockim akcentem.

— W porządku — zapewnił ją, powoli schodząc z maty, żeby móc stanąć na trawie. Pomogła mu wstać, a on przytulił ją mocno, przyciskając swoje mokre ciało do jej suchego. Piszcząc, wykręciła się z jego uścisku i pobiegła do bezpiecznego tarasu. Jej siostra się śmiała.

— Wujku Harry! — Tym razem krzyknęła dziewczynka. Ron od razu spojrzał na najstarsze dziecko, a jego serce waliło w piersi, kiedy się zorientował, że to musi być syn Harry'ego. — Prześlizgnij się ze mną!

— I ze mną! — krzyknął młodszy chłopiec.

— Ze mną też! — zgodził się najstarszy.

— Dobrze, dobrze. — Harry zmierzwił każdemu mokre włosy, kiedy przechodził na początek plandeki. Ron wstrzymał oddech, kiedy jego przyjaciel doszedł do ogrodzenia. Nadal był chudy, ale Ron mógł widzieć mięśnie uwypuklone przez mokrą koszulkę. Kiedy Harry ją ściągnął, oczy Rona tańczyły na jego twardych, wyrobionych mięśniach klatki piersiowej i brzucha. Znalazł lekki ślad na jego piersi, gdzie horkruks chciał go udusić. Ron zorientował się, że szuka wszystkich znajomych blizn Harry'ego, a kiedy je odnajdował, w pewien sposób czuł ulgę. Blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na jego czole była teraz cała widoczna, bo nie miał grzywki, żeby ją ukryć. Kiedy Harry się odwrócił, Ron patrzył, jak mięśnie jego pleców i ramion ruszają się, kiedy kładł się na macie.

Trójka dzieci wspięła się radośnie na jego plecy. Najmłodszy chłopiec praktycznie siedział na karku Harry'ego. Dziewczynka siedziała zaraz za nim, a syn Harry'ego usadowił się na lędźwiach swojego ojca.

— Emily! — zawołał Harry. — Popchniesz nas?

Ron patrzył, jak kobieta z krótkimi włosami podeszła do plandeki, jej koszulka i szorty były mokre od uścisku z Harrym. Złapała kostki Harry'ego i popchnęła go, posyłając pędem swojego męża i trójkę dzieciaków w stronę materaca. Harry owinął swoje ręce wokół głowy, pozwalając, by jego przedramiona uderzyły pierwsze w materac. Dzieci zleciały z niego przy uderzeniu, chichocząc dziko i żądając jeszcze jednej jazdy.

Kiedy Harry wstał i zgodził się na to, Ron odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę ulicy. Nie byłby w stanie pokazać się Harry'emu dzisiaj. Mieli towarzystwo, a Ron potrzebował czasu, żeby przetworzyć nowe fakty. Małżeństwo. Syn. Irokez. Broda. Brak okularów. Te wszystkie mięśnie.

Ściągnął pelerynę–niewidkę i szedł ponuro w stronę centrum miasta, myśląc z utęsknieniem o gorącym prysznicu w swoim pokoju hotelowym. Przez całą drogę starał się zablokować mantrę, która stawała się mocniejsza i głośniejsza z tyłu jego głowy:  _to nie był mój Harry, to nie był mój Harry._


	3. Rozdział drugi: Druga próba

_Hermiono,  
_ _Znalazłem Harry'ego. Mieszka na Szetlandach. Poszedłem wczoraj do jego domu, ale miał towarzystwo, wiec nic się nie wydarzyło. Myślę, że ma żonę i syna. Na dodatek nie nosi już okularów. Mam zamiar spróbować dzisiaj znowu. Pozdrów moją rodzinę i poślij całusy. Mam nadzieję, że wrócę szybko.  
_ _Z miłością, Ron._

Ron wrócił pod dom Harry'ego następnego popołudnia. Od razu podszedł pod frontowe drzwi i zapukał głośno, nie pozostawiając sobie czasu na nerwy czy wahanie. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, westchnął i zarzucił na siebie ukradzioną pelerynę–niewidkę, po czym przeszedł dookoła domu, na ogród.

Harry i Emily byli na patio z innym mężczyzną. Cała trójka siedziała blisko siebie przy stole, nieznany mężczyzna po środku. Harry miał swobodnie przerzucone ramię na oparciu siedzenia mężczyzny, a jego bose palce u nóg pocierały się z figlarnie pod stołem z palcami Emily.

Ron przyglądał im się uważnie, starając się znaleźć Harry'ego, którego kiedyś znał, w mężczyźnie siedzącym przed nim. Ten nowy Harry, którego teraz widział, miał przekłutą brew i kolczyk w uchu. Miał dokładnie przyciętą brodę, która podkreślała jego żuchwę, ale nie rozciągała się na policzki. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zrelaksowanego, chociaż jakby na coś czekał.

Emily wstała i poszła na chwilę do domu, a Ron zaczął rozważać odejście i możliwość spróbowania jutro, ale wtedy Harry podniósł ramię z oparcia i przeciągnął dłoń przez włosy mężczyzny obok. Ten odwrócił głowę do Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się, kładąc swoją rękę na udzie Harry'ego. Kiedy Emily wróciła niedługo potem, niosąc małe pudełko, dwójka mężczyzn powoli odsunęła swoje ręce.

Ron przełknął suchą gulę, która uformowała się w jego gardle. Co dokładnie się tutaj działo? Starał się wpaść na wyjaśnienie zachowania Harry'ego, inne niż oczywiste, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Patrzył, bez wyciągania pochopnych wniosków, jak Emily otwiera pudełko i zaczyna coś przygotowywać. Czy Harry miał romans z tym facetem? Jeśli tak, nie za bardzo ukrywali się z tym; Emily widziała, jak dotykali się nawzajem. Może Harry i Emily byli w otwartym związku.

Czy Harry był gejem?

Albo raczej biseksualny?

Nagle rozbrzmiała piosenka i nieznajomy wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni, odbierając połączenie. Kiedy ich gość mówił do telefonu, Emily i Harry zajęli się pudełkiem. Podała mu krótki cylinder i jasno pomalowany przyrząd. Harry odkręcił cylinder i zaczął wrzucać jego zawartość do drugiego przedmiotu.

Ron podszedł parę kroków bliżej i zaciekawiony pochylił się przez ogrodzenie. Kiedy mężczyzna rozłączył się i wyszczerzył na widok kolorowej, szklanej rzeczy, a Emily wyciągnęła zapalniczkę z pudełka, jego podejrzenia się potwierdziły. Harry właśnie skręcił szkło*. Trójka na tarasie rozmawiała cicho przez chwilę i Ron odwrócił się bokiem w ich stronę, ale nie był w stanie usłyszeć nawet słowa. W końcu Emily podniosła ustnik do warg, podpaliła drugi koniec i zaciągnęła się powoli. Kiedy skończyła, podała cygarniczkę gościowi, który przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. Podczas gdy Emily wydychała, mężczyzna podał fifkę Harry'emu, który, po wzięciu macha, podał ją znowu do Emily.

Ron uważnie oglądał tą scenę, zastanawiając się, jak długo Harry biezre narkotyki, czy zażywał jakiekolwiek inne niż marihuana i jakby to było spróbować. Po tym, jak cygarniczka kilka razy zmieniła właściciela, Harry zaciągnął się mocno, pochylił i wydmuchał dym w usta mężczyzny.

Elektryczny dreszcz przebiegł przez kręgosłup Rona, powodując, że zadrżał i na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Przymarzł do miejsca, jego serce waliło w piersi, kiedy Harry odsunął się i nieznajomy wypuścił chmurę w powietrze.

Harry podał fifkę Emily, która również zaciągnęła się i wydmuchała dym do ust mężczyzny. Ron zamrugał i zmarszczył nos. Co się teraz działo? Zanim był w stanie pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią, Emily pochyliła się nad gościem, by pocałować Harry'ego. Mężczyzna między nimi położył swoje dłonie na nodze każdego z nich, kiedy oglądał ich pocałunek z leniwym uśmieszkiem. Gdy skończyli, Harry przesunął swoje usta do warg mężczyzny, całując go z mocą.

Ron szybko się odwrócił i poszedł do ulicy. Nie chciał tego oglądać. Czując, że powinien odejść dużo wcześniej, ściągnął pelerynę–niewidkę i skierował się powoli do swojego hotelu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pół godziny szukałam slangowego określenia na nabicie szklanej cygarniczki — fifki — działką marihuany.


	4. Rozdział trzeci: Trzecia próba

_Hermiono,  
Wczoraj byłem kolejny raz u Harry'ego, ale znowu miał towarzystwo. Spróbuję jeszcze dzisiaj. Myślę, że chciałabyś wiedzieć, jaki jest teraz. W każdym razie tyle, ile udało mi się dowiedzieć. Jego żona to Emily Ferguson. Jest Szkotką. Jak wiesz, żyją tutaj już od około dwóch lat. Harry wygląda zdrowo — jest szczupły, ale ma mięśnie. Ma naprawdę dziwny irokez i nieco interesującego zarostu na twarzy. Dodatkowo ma przebitą brew, ucho i pali marihuanę. Niedługo napiszę znowu. Mam nadzieję, że będę w stanie z nim dzisiaj porozmawiać. Jeśli nie, nie jestem pewien, co zrobię. Mam dosyć tego miasta i czuję się trochę tak, jakbym go prześladował. Dam Ci znać, jak poszło.  
Z miłością, Ron_

Ron stał przed stopniami do domu Harry'ego, gryząc nerwowo paznokieć kciuka. To, powiedział sobie, była jego ostatnia szansa. Nieważne co Harry będzie dzisiaj robić, nieważne, czy będzie miał towarzystwo tuzina osób, to było to. Teraz albo nigdy; do trzech razy sztuka.

Zabrał rękę z ust i zapukał głośno. Kiedy usłyszał, że Harry krzyknął coś ze środka i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, cofnął się o krok. Czuł, jakby jego wnętrzności działały nieprawidłowo i zatrzymały się całkowicie; jego mózg był spauzowany, jego serce było sztywne ze strachu, jego żołądek był ciężkim kamieniem w jelitach. Ze wszystkich sił próbował nie uciec.

Drzwi otworzyły się i Ron znowu mógł oddychać.

Z drugiej strony wydawało się, że Harry umiera. Stał, ściskając dłonią klamkę drewnianych drzwi tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie. Jego twarz była blada, wargi lekko uchylone, a oczy wpatrywały się w gościa bez mrugnięcia.

Ron oczyścił gardło i spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Jego usta zadrżały tylko i szybko się poddał.

— Cześć? — Zarumienił się słysząc ten zawstydzający, wysoki skrzek, który był jego głosem.

Harry zamrugał, oczy miał szeroko otwarte i spanikowane.

— Ron? — wyszeptał.

Ron głupio pokiwał głową.

— Kto to? — zawołał ze środka domu głos Emily.

— Um — odkrzyknął Harry, nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Rona.

Dało się słyszeć głośny dźwięk kroków, kiedy kobieta szła do frontowych drzwi. Gdy podeszła, Ron przechylił się na bok, żeby spojrzeć na nią ponad ramieniem Harry'ego. Przesunęła się i położyła dłoń na plecy Harry'ego, uśmiechając się pytająco do gościa.

— Em — spróbował Ron.

Emily spojrzała pomiędzy Harrym a Ronem kilka razy, póki nie odwróciła się z powrotem do przybysza.

— Mogę w czymś pomóc? — zapytała, lekko marszcząc brwi.

— Jestem, um… — Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nie zaoferował żadnej pomocy. — Starym przyjacielem Harry'ego.

Uśmiech wrócił na twarz Emily.

— Och! — Przesunęła się z przejścia. — W takim razie wejdź. Mogę podać ci coś do picia? Wodę, herbatę, kawę… Ale?

Ron wszedł do środka, kiwając w milczeniu głową na tą propozycję. Opuściła pokój z, wydawało się, zrozumieniem potrzeby alkoholu.

W końcu dochodząc do swoich zmysłów, Harry zamknął drzwi.

— Dobra — powiedział, odwracając się do Rona. — Co ty tu robisz? — Jego głos był mroczny, oskarżycielski, wcale nie przyjacielski.

Pytany wyprostował się trochę, starając się zebrać w sobie wystarczająco do tego, żeby obronić swoje obsesyjne prześladowanie.

— Chciałem cię zobaczyć — powiedział lamersko.

— Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Ron wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok.

— Szczęście.

— Jak mnie znalazłeś? — powtórzył w złości Harry.

— Usłyszałem, jak jacyś ludzie mówili o tobie. W… w Norwegii. Mówili, że przeprowadziłeś się do Szkocji.

— Jak znalazłeś mój dom? Co robiłeś w Norwegii?

Ron westchnął.

— Harry…

— Odpowiedz na moje pytania! — warknął Harry, uważając, żeby utrzymać ton swojego głosu taki, żeby Emily nie usłyszała nic z kuchni.

— Nie boję się ciebie — powiedział po prostu Ron.

— A powinieneś, do jasnej cholery — zagroził Harry.

Na to stwierdzenie mężczyzna uniósł brwi.

— Czy ty w ogóle jeszcze posiadasz różdżkę, Harry? — zapytał szeptem.

Ten w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się czymś porównywalnym do szczeknięcia.

— Ha! Naprawdę sądzisz, że jej potrzebuję?

Stali tak, patrząc się na siebie w ciężkiej ciszy, dopóki Emily weszła znowu do pokoju, niosąc dwa duże kubki ciemnego, pienistego napoju. Robiąc co tylko mogła, żeby zignorować dziwne napięcie, podała kubek Harry'emu, a potem Ronowi.

— To bardzo miło z twojej strony, że nas odwiedziłeś — powiedziała uprzejmie, potrząsając dłoń Rona. — Tak w ogóle, to mam na imię Emily. A wiesz, znam Harry'ego od sześciu lat i wcześniej ani razu nie spotkałam żadnego z jego przyjaciół z rodzinnych stron.

— Nie, naprawdę? — wymamrotał Ron do swojego kubka, a potem wziął duży łyk.

— Mówiłeś, że jak masz na imię? — zapytała, starając się utrzymać rozmowę.

— Ma na imię Ron — odpowiedział szybko Harry. — I właściwie, to już wychodził. — Gapił się znacząco na Rona, który wziął kolejny łyk Ale.

— Um, tak. Naprawdę nie mogę zostać długo. Mam… spotkanie. — Podał kubek Emily. — Jednak dziękuję za piwo.

— Och, um, dobrze. Żaden problem. Czy… czy zostajesz w mieście?

— Taa. W Queens Hotel.

— Może cię podwieźć? — zapytała, ignorując intensywne spojrzenie Harry'ego.

— Nie… nie, dziękuję. To nie tak daleko jak na spacer. Po prostu już… pójdę. Miło było cię poznać. Harry. — Kiwnął głową w kierunku Harry'ego, jednak nie patrząc już na niego przed otwarciem drzwi i wyjściem.

Kiedy dotarł do końca ulicy, skręcił za zakrętem, przeszedł jeszcze kilka jardów, a potem usiadł ciężko na krawężniku. Cały się trząsł i czuł się tak, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować albo zemdleć. Zmuszając się do właściwego oddychania, pochylił się lekko do przodu i schował głowę między kolana.

Siedział tam przez dłuższy czas, słuchając jak okazjonalnie przejeżdżał samochód i myśląc o minionych piętnastu latach. To wszystko było na marne. Harry nie chciał być znaleziony; zmienił się. Nie był już dłużej Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Wybrańcem, czy Wybawicielem, czy innym głupim przezwiskiem, którym nazywali go czarownice i czarodzieje. Teraz był grubiańskim, muskularnym, z irokezem, z brodą, z kolczykami, żonatym, biorącym narkotyki palantem. Ron spędził niemal połowę swojego życia szukając swojego przyjaciela tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się, że człowieka, którego kiedyś znał, już nie ma. Zmarnował półtorej dekady. Odizolował się od przyjaciół, rodziny, pracy. Zrezygnował ze wszystkiego, żeby odnaleźć swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wszystko, czego Ron potrzebował, to podanie dłoni, uśmiech, uścisk. To „dzięki za znalezienie mnie, stary. Myślałem, że wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli".

Siadając prosto i przecierając swoje mokre oczy, Ron rozejrzał się po ciemniejącej ulicy. Musiał odejść. Chciał iść do domu.

Powoli wstał, rozciągając się i oddychając głęboko. Potem, decydując się zjeść obiad w restauracji w hotelu, odszedł znowu ulicą.


	5. Rozdział czwarty: Regeneracja

_Hermiono,  
Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Harrym. Ma się dobrze. Wkrótce wracam do domu.  
Z miłością, Ron._

Ron leżał rozwalony na łóżku, z rozrzuconymi kończynami we wszystkich kierunkach, patrząc się na popękany sufit. Był porządnie zalany, przez butelkę mocnej whiskey, którą zajmował się podczas i po obiedzie.

Od zawsze był napalonym pijakiem. Od pół godziny rozmyślał czy powinien sobie obciągnąć, czy nie, ale nie mógł przekonać się do tego, że przejdzie przez to bez myślenia o Harrym całującym drugiego mężczyznę tamtego dnia. Ostatnią osobą, o której chciał myśleć podczas tej czynności, był Harry „Co Ty Tu Robisz i Jak Mnie Znalazłeś" Potter.

Zdecydował, że spróbuje. To była jego ostatnia noc w Szkocji; równie dobrze może wziąć z niej tyle, ile się da. Lekko wyginając plecy, żeby przywrócić czucie w palcach, przesunął dłonie po piersi i brzuchu przed odpięciem spodni. Rozebrał się powoli, starając się wyciągnąć na wierzch umysłu jakieś wspomnienie lub fantazję, do której mógłby się masturbować. Przez piętnaście lat nie spędzał dużo czasu na romansach i nie przykładał się do tego; miał wiele krótkich afer miłosnych i wystarczającą ilość ludzi na jedną noc na całe życie, ale nic dłuższego. Był dobrze wyćwiczony w masturbacji i mógł skończyć w mniej niż pięć minut lub spędzić godziny wyciągając swój orgazm.

Nagi i na wpół twardy, złapał lekko swój penis i przesunął powoli rękę po jego rosnącej długości. Pomyślał o swojej ostatniej przygodzie, która miała miejsce w klubie w Edynburgu dobry rok temu. Młoda blondynka, której imienia nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, obciągnęła mu w łazience, podczas gdy sama zabawiała się swoimi palcami. Chciał ją dotknąć, zwrócić przysługę, ale doszła już, kiedy wstała, żeby wpluć mu do ust jego własne nasienie. To był jeden z dziwniejszych wyczynów, ale jej panowanie nad jego osobą uznał za pociagające, a poza tym uwielbiał oglądać, jak kobiety same się dotykają.

Gładząc się szybko jedną ręką, użył drugiej do zabawy z jądrami, kroczem i tyłkiem. Odtworzył w swojej głowie sceny z osobami, przy których się masturbował w przeszłości: blond włosa Szkotka, wysoki Norweg, zielonooka Polka z cichą przyjaciółką, która trzęsła się, jakby umierała, kiedy w końcu doszła pod ustami Rona, mała zabawa z Amerykaninem, którego pieprzył w Chicago, niesamowicie ciemnoskóra kobieta, którą spotkał we Włoszech, portugalskie siostry, o których pokrewieństwie dowiedział się już po, francuska prostytutka, którą przypadkowo poderwał, duński kelner, którego nie mógł dotknąć, Japonka, która zawilgotniła mu czyste, hotelowe prześcieradła.

Ron przesunął kciuk po główce penisa, rozcierając sączący się płyn, a potem przyspieszył ruchy dłoni. Myślał o innych ludziach, z którymi przespał się przez minione półtora dekady, czasami będąc w stanie przypomnieć sobie tylko miejsce lub twarz. Myślał o Hermionie i o tym, jak pieprzyła go do nieprzytomności parę razy w jedną noc. Myślał o nowym, umięśnionym Harrym i jego żonie, uprawiającymi seks z mężczyzną z tarasu.

— Kurwa… — westchnął Ron i uspokoił swoje dłonie. Powoli przysunął swoją lewą rękę do ust i possał krótko dwa palce. Podjął na nowo obciąganie penisa prawą ręką, a mokre palce zsunął pod jądra i wcisnął delikatnie w siebie. Oddychając ciężko, zamknął oczy i pomyślał o ostatnim mężczyźnie, który go pieprzył, wysokim blondynie z Norwegii o imieniu Kristian, z szerokim uśmiechem i puszystymi włosami. Ron doszedł pierwszy, krzycząc, podczas gdy ogromny penis Kristiana ocierał się co chwilę o jego prostatę. Potem, zanim Ron zdążył chociaż złapać oddech, Kristian wyszedł z niego i zaczął sam sobie obciągać, w końcu dochodząc na szyję i pierś Rona. Klął ciężko po norwesku podczas pieprzenia i Ron teraz starał się przypomnieć sobie te dziwne dźwięki, które go tak podniecały, ale w jego głowie było tylko echo.

Wypychał biodra i ściskał się mocniej, gryząc wargę, kiedy zaczynał czuć ciepło gromadzące się w jego pachwinie. Pomyślał o duńskim kelnerze, który przywiązał go do krzesła, a potem przemieszczał się po pokoju hotelowym, masturbując się w kilku niecodziennych pozach. Ron nie mógł przypomnieć sobie czasu, kiedy był bardziej twardy niż wtedy, gdy oglądał uroczego, umięśnionego Duńczyka przewracającego się na łóżku, z rękoma na swoim penisie. Do czasu, gdy kelner był bliski orgazmu, Ron nieustannie błagał i kręcił się w więzach. Widok swojego więźnia w takim stanie tylko podniecił bardziej drugiego mężczyznę. W końcu stanął przed Ronem, obciągając się niemal boleśnie, i doszedł na twarz swojego jeńca. Ron krzyknął z szoku i podniecenia i zlizał tyle spermy, ile mógł. Kiedy Duńczyk ogarnął się po potężnym orgazmie, przesunął rękę po twarzy Rona, nawilżając ją swoim nasieniem i użył go jako lubrykantu na penisie Rona. Tylko kilka obciągnięć potem Ron doszedł na pierś kelnera. Potem zostawił Rona na krześle, pokrytego spermą, wziął szybki prysznic i ubrał się, a dopiero wtedy rozwiązał jego ręce. Do czasu, kiedy Ron uwolnił swoje stopy, drugiego mężczyzny już nie było.

Ron doszedł z cichym jękiem, trzęsącym się ciałem z rozkoszy, kiedy wyobraził sobie Duńczyka stojącego nad nim, wytryskującego na jego twarz.


	6. Rozdział piąty: Gość Rona

Ron obudził się od razu, gdy zadzwonił pierwszy sygnał. Zasłonił twarz rękoma i jęknął głośno, mając nadzieję, że pulsowanie w jego głowie ustanie chociaż na tyle, żeby mógł odebrać i powiedzieć recepcjoniście, żeby się odwalił.

Po trzech kolejnych ogłuszających dzwonkach wyciągnął rękę i złapał słuchawkę.

— Co? — warknął.

— Ja… przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzam.

Ron zamknął oczy.

— W porządku. Co?

— Przepraszam — kontynuował cichy, wysoki głos — ale po prostu… ktoś przyszedł do pana.

— Nie — wymamrotał Ron. — Nikogo tutaj nie znam. To nie ten pokój.

— Rozmawiam z panem Weasleyem z 214–stki?

— Em. — Ron usiadł lekko. — Taa.

— Ktoś przyszedł do pana.

— Och.

— Nazywa się Harry Potter, proszę pana.

— Kurna — westchnął Ron i przewiesił nogi z łóżka.

— Przepraszam?

— Taa, powiedz mu, żeby poczekał. Będę za chwilę.

Rozłączył się i wstał, rozciągając długie ramiona ponad głową. Wstrząsnął ciałem, chcąc zmusić je do pełnego rozbudzenia się. Starał się wyobrazić sobie, po co Harry przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć po tym, jak był wczoraj taki okropny. Przyszedł przeprosić? Wyjaśnić?

Ron pogrzebał w swoich rzeczach, klnąc ciężko, kiedy znalazł pustą fiolkę eliksiru na kaca. Ubrał się szybko i byle jak zamknął drzwi, pędząc na dół do holu.

Harry siedział naprzeciwko recepcji, patrząc pusto w przestrzeń. Jego włosy były potargane i miał cienie pod oczami. Ron przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, jak ktoś może wyglądać na tak wymęczonego przed dziewiątą rano.

— Ekhem — odchrząknął banalnie.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w górę.

— Och.

— Och — powtórzył Ron.

— Ach, racja. — Harry wstał powoli. — Masz coś przeciwko, żebym, um… wpadł na pogawędkę?

— Rozgość się — wymamrotał Ron, podczas gdy Harry wyminął go, idąc w kierunku schodów. Ron dogonił go, wyprzedzając, kiedy doszli na drugie piętro, żeby otworzyć drzwi. — Jest, Em… trochę zabałaganione.

Harry wszedł do środka pokoju i rozejrzał się.

— Właściwie to wygląda na normalny poziom bałaganu. Widać nic się nie zmieniłeś.

— Widać ty się zmieniłeś — odpowiedział Ron zamykając drzwi.

Harry zignorował tą uwagę i odwrócił się do swojego starego przyjaciela.

— Więc. Dlaczego tu przyjechałeś?

— Mógłbym zadać to samo pytanie.

— Dlaczego tu przyjechałeś? — powtórzył głośno Harry, głosem ujawniając swoją złość i maskując zmęczenie.

— Tęskniłem za tobą — powiedział szczerze Ron, patrząc na zaskakująco wyraźne oczy Harry'ego. — Chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć.

— Dlaczego?

— Dlaczego? Bo jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem!

— Nie jestem twoim kumplem! — warknął Harry.

Ron wywrócił oczami.

— Dobra. Więc dlaczego ty tu jesteś?

— Emily wymusiła na mnie rozmowę z tobą.

— Przysłała cię tutaj? — zapytał sceptycznie Ron.

— Taa.

— O ósmej trzydzieści rano.

— Nie, wczoraj wieczorem. Nie chciałem przyjść.

— A jednak. — Ron wskazał na Harry'ego i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

Harry upadł na krzesło stojące obok szafy i przypatrywał się profilowi Rona.

— Pomyślałem, że i tak mogę się pokazać. Nie spałem w nocy myśląc nad powodami, żeby nie przyjść.

Ron spojrzał w górę.

— I?

— I znalazłem tysiące. Ale chciałem odpowiedzi.

— Odpowiedzi. — Ron pokiwał głową. — Dobra. Więc?

— Jak długo tu jesteś?

— Tu w Szkocji czy tu w hotelu?

— I to, i to.

— W Szkocji jestem od dwóch lat. W tym hotelu od dwóch tygodni. Trochę mi zabrało znalezienie twojego domu.

— I znalazłeś go wczoraj — wtrącił Harry.

— Em… nie. Kilka dni temu.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Kilka dni temu.

— Taa — westchnął Ron. — Kilka dni temu.

— I zapukałeś wczoraj… dlaczego?

— Cóż… miałeś towarzystwo w inne dni, kiedy przychodziłem.

— Towarzystwo.

— Jakieś dzieciaki.

— Dzieci siostry Emily. — Harry wywrócił oczami. — Byłeś tam?

— To był ten dzień, kiedy znalazłem twój dom. Pukałem, ale nikt nie otwierał. Więc poszedłem na tyły i… i byłeś tam z nimi.

Harry pokiwał głową, patrząc ze złością na podłogę.

— Masz pelerynę–niewidkę.

— Masz syna — odpowiedział Ron.

Głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła do góry.

— Co?

— Syna. Jeden z dzieciaków… najstarszy. Jest twój, prawda?

— Czy wygląda ci na to, że ja i Emily mamy dziewięcioletniego syna? Znam ją dopiero sześć lat.

— Och. Racja. — Ron skubnął kołdrę.

— To wszystko dzieci jej siostry… Emily i ja nie jesteśmy nawet małżeństwem.

Ron westchnął znowu.

— Och. Myślałem, że jesteście.

— Myślisz wiele głupich rzeczy.

— Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Harry? — Ron zażądał odpowiedzi, patrząc na zmęczoną i kamienną twarz Harry'ego.

— Prześladowałeś mnie przez piętnaście lat.

— Nie,  _szukałem_  cię przez piętnaście lat.

— Co za różnica?

— Prześladowanie oznaczałoby, że wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś, że szedłem wszędzie za tobą. A ja nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie jesteś.

— Wiedziałeś, że jestem w Norwegii.

— Nie, nie wiedziałem — podkreślił Ron. — Po prostu się złożyło, że tam byłem. Szukając ciebie, gdybyś jednak tam był… i byłeś. To był dziwny przypadek.

— I to doprowadziło cię tutaj.

— Tak.

— Do mojego domu.

— Tak.

— Gdzie widziałeś, jak bawię się z tymi dzieciakami.

— Tak.

Harry przez chwilę był cicho.

— Czy… co jeszcze widziałeś? — zapytał.

Ron spojrzał na podłogę, wiedząc, że Harry chciał wiedzieć, czy widział go całującego tego drugiego mężczyznę.

— Widziałem cię… kolejnego dnia. Na tarasie z tyłu, z Emily i jakimś facetem.

— Robiącego?

— Cóż… em, paliłeś marihuanę.

Harry wstał i zaszydził:

— Perfekcyjny prefekt Ronuś nigdy nic nie palił.

Ron wstał również.

— Czy to jest konieczne?

— Ty mi powiedz.

— Co to do diabła znaczy? Kurwa… — Ron uchylił się i pięść Harry'ego ledwo go musnęła. — Co do diabła, Harry?

— Ty królewski  _pieprzony_  bękarcie*! — krzyknął Harry, popychając Rona tak mocno, że ten uderzył plecami w ścianę. — Jak kurwa  _śmiesz_  pojawiać się tutaj po piętnastu pieprzonych latach i niszczyć pieprzone  _wszystko_.

Harry chciał ponownie podejść do Rona, ale Ron wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował przed sobą tarczę. Przez chwilę Harry patrzył na lśniący ekran, potem odczarował go machnięciem ręki. Wziął głęboki oddech, uspokajając się, podczas gdy Ron gapił się na przestrzeń, gdzie przed chwilą jeszcze była tarcza.

— Jak do… gdzie idziesz?

— Na zewnątrz — zawołał Harry już z korytarza. — Możesz przyjść, jeśli chcesz.

— Och, mogę? — zapytał Ron, wywracając oczami. Poszedł za Harrym, który był na schodach przed drzwiami wejściowymi. — Gdzie idziesz? — zapytał ponownie.

— Właśnie, cholera, tutaj — oznajmił Harry, siadając na ławce przed hotelem. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów z kieszeni płaszcza i sięgnął jednego. Przesunął paczkę do Rona, który wziął ją i usiadł obok niego. — Więc jednak palisz — zaobserwował Harry, kiedy Ron poczęstował się jednym i oddał resztę.

— Okazjonalnie.

— Cholerna sierota — wymamrotał Harry, wyciągając zapałki i podpalając papierosa. Podał pudełko do Rona, który zapalił swojego i odrzucił je na kolana Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego właściwie jestem sierotą?

— Zbyt się boisz, żeby palić w pełnym wymiarze.

— Cóż, to jest dość szkodliwe.

— A jednak. — Harry wskazał szyderczo na Rona, który trzepnął jego rękę, odsuwając ją.

— Nie bądź takim gnojem, Harry.

— Ja jestem gnojem, a ty jesteś sierotą. Jesteśmy niezłą parą.

Ron wywrócił oczami i w ciszy dokończył swojego papierosa. Kiedy Harry zgasił własnego na ziemi, Ron zacisnął usta.

— Widziałem, jak się całowałeś.

Harry spojrzał się głupkowato na Rona.

— Co?

— Widziałem, jak się całowałeś z tym facetem na tarasie.

— Gratulacje — powiedział Harry, nie brzmiąc na będącego pod wrażeniem.

— Nie wiedziałem, że robisz takie rzeczy.

— Niby skąd do jasnej cholery miałbyś wiedzieć?

— Mogłeś coś powiedzieć — powiedział gorzko Ron. — Przecież tylko dzieliliśmy ze sobą namiot przez rok. Mogłeś powiedzieć, że podobają ci się faceci.

— To nie był rok, to było kilka miesięcy to było całkowicie i kompletnie nieistotne wtedy. W razie gdybyś zapomniał, byliśmy raczej zajęci pieprzonymi Horkruksami.

— Och, co ze mnie za głupek,  _zapomniałem_  o najważniejszym roku dla kurwa wszystkich.

Harry wstał.

— Idę do domu.

Ron złapał tył płaszcza Harry'ego i posadził go z powrotem.

— Nie. Ty dostałeś swoje odpowiedzi. Teraz moja kolej.

— Ron…

— Harry — powiedział Ron mrocznie. — Szukałem cię przez piętnaście cholernych lat. Naprawdę myślisz, że odejdę bez odpowiedzi?

Harry westchnął w złości.

— Dobra. Ale muszę się napić.

— Nie to, że nie odczuwam tych samych potrzeb, ale jest ledwo dziesiąta. Nikt nie poda nam alkoholu o tej…

— Emily jest w pracy. Możemy iść z powrotem do mnie. Dalej. — Harry pociągnął Rona do góry i bez kolejnego słowa obrócił się i aportował ich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *zdecydowałam się użyć słowa „bękart", a nie „drań" (czy czegoś w tym stylu) jako przetłumaczenie słowa „bastard", ponieważ było ono połączone z przymiotnikiem „królewski" — „royal" i z tego względu bardziej mi pasowało. Plus, w latach nastoletnich czytałam miliony angielskich romansideł harlequinopodobnych, gdzie zawsze krzyczeli do siebie „Ty bękarcie!" zamiast „Ty draniu!"


	7. Rozdział szósty: Dom Harry'ego

— Cholera jasna, Harry! — Ron zatoczył się w stronę sofy w salonie Harry'ego. — Ostrzeżenie następnym razem byłoby mile widziane.

— Wybacz — powiedział Harry nieprzekonywująco.

— Jak to w ogóle zrobiłeś? — zapytał Ron, prostując i otrzepując się.

— Co, aportowałem?

— Aportowałeś bez różdżki.

Harry zamrugał.

— Ale ty masz różdżkę.

— Ta, ale… ale, ale ty pozbyłeś się mojej tarczy w hotelu bez różdżki.

— Hm — mruknął Harry, idąc do kuchni.

Ron poszedł za nim.

— Nie „hmuj" mi tutaj. Jak to robisz?

— Lata praktyki — odpowiedział niejasno Harry.

— Praktyki. Tak.

— Weź, powiedziałem ci wczoraj, że nie potrzebuję różdżki. Co chcesz do picia?

— Cokolwiek ty pijesz, będzie dobre — powiedział w roztargnieniu Ron.

— Screwdriver.*

Ron patrzył, jak Harry wyciągnął butelkę wódki z lodówki.

— Em, nie jest na to zbyt wcześnie? Myślałem o, no wiesz… piwie.

— Nie jest za wcześnie. Chcesz czy nie?

— Em, taa, okej. — Ron oparł się o stół kuchenny i patrzył, jak Harry odmierza i nalewa ich drinki. — Gdzie pracuje Emily? — zapytał od niechcenia.

— W mieście.

— Jakiś konkretny budynek, czy…

— Cóż, jest nauczycielką, wczesnoszkolną. Ale, ponieważ jest lato, zatrudniła się jako sekretarka.

— Czego uczy?

— Matmy.

— Och. A, em… co ty robisz w takim razie?

— Barman — powiedział Harry, podając Ronowi szklankę.

— Och. Tak. — Ron gapił się na swój drink. — To dlatego byłeś na nogach całą noc?

— Pracowałem wczoraj w nocy, jeśli o to pytasz. Jednak pub zamyka o trzeciej… zostałem trochę dłużej.

— Trochę — zgodził się Ron, biorąc łyk. — Niezły.

— Cóż, to moja robota.

Ron pokiwał głową i zerknął do szklanki.

— Prawda.

— Ron.

— Hm.

— Mówiłeś, że chcesz odpowiedzi.

— Em, taa.

— Więc?

Ron zmusił się, aby spojrzeć w twarz Harry'ego.

— Gdzie są twoje okulary?

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Moje okulary? Cholera, nie nosiłem ich od lat… teraz mam kontakty.

— Co to są kontakty? — zapytał bezmyślnie Ron.

— Um, cóż, to są takie małe… przezroczyste płytki. Wkłada się je na oko i widzi bez okularów.

— Płytki?  _Na_  twoich oczach? Czy to nie jest niebezpieczne?

Harry parsknął.

— Nie. Całkowicie w porządku. I tak w wiele bardziej bezpieczne niż próby naprawy wzroku magią.

— Czy… czy próbowałeś tego?

— Nie. Nie jestem taki głupi.

Ron pochylił się do przodu.

— Nie wygląda na to, żebyś miał płytki w oczach.

— Cóż, o to chodzi, nie?

— Tak?

Harry potrząsnął głową i wziął łyk swojego screwdrivera.

— W każdym razie, można je zobaczyć, jeśli się patrzy z wystarczającej odległości. — Ron podszedł o krok, a Harry wywrócił oczami. — Trochę bliżej, Ron.

Ron przesunął się dziwnie przez kuchnię, póki nie stał cale od Harry'ego. Zmrużył powieki i popatrzył w zielone oczy. Po kilku sekundach zauważył bardzo lekkie kółka wokół tęczówek.

— Hm.

Harry zamrugał na Rona, a ten odsunął się szybko.

— Moglibyśmy… usiąść — zaoferował Harry.

— Taa. Dobrze. — Ron wziął duży haust drinka, podążając za Harrym do salonu i siadając obok niego na kanapie.

— Jak… jak Hermiona? — zapytał Harry po kilku sekundach ciszy.

— Dobrze. Przynajmniej tak myślę. Nie miałęm od niej wieści od kilku tygodni, ale przeprowadzam się często. Pisuję do niej jak tylko mogę, więc…

— Nadal… jesteście razem?

— Em, nie. Definitywnie nie.

— Dlaczego „definitywnie"? Myślałem, że wasza dwójka… wiesz. Kochaliście się. Byliście sobie przeznaczeni. Te wszystkie lata w Hogwarcie. I tak dalej.

— Taa… to długa historia — westchnął Ron. — Krócej, po prostu nie wyszło nam jednak… dużo… wiesz, kłótni. Myśleliśmy, że to jest do zniesienia, ale… to nie było tego warte. Teraz, em, wyszła za mąż.

— Nie — powiedział cicho Harry. — Wyszła za mąż? Za kogo?

— Dam ci jedną szansę na zgadnięcie.

— Myślę, że potrzebowałbym przynajmniej dziesięciu.

— Neville.

Żuchwa Harry'ego opadła.

— Hermiona wyszła za Neville'a.

— Taa.

— Cóż, kurwa!

Ron zachichotał.

— Wiem. To było nieco szokujące, ale… radzą sobie całkiem nieźle.

— Ale kto… zawsze myślałem, że Neville skończy z Luną. Oboje byli takimi… takimi…

— Wariatami, taa. To prawdopodobnie miałoby sens, ale nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Właściwie to Luna teraz umawia się z Deanem. W każdym razie tak było ostatnim razem, jak sprawdzałem. Ciężko nadążyć z plotkami… z tym całym…

— Prześladowaniem.

— Szukaniem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wypił resztę swojego drinka.

— Hermiona i Neville. Luna i Dean. W takim razie co z twoją siostrą?

— Ginny to, wiesz, Ginny. Em… zabrało jej trochę czasu zapomnienie o tobie, wiesz.

Harry spojrzał w dół na swoją pustą szklankę.

— Ja…

— Teraz jest w porządku. Zaręczyła się z jakimś mugolem. Ale… znaczy, odszedłeś tak niespodziewanie i my… nie wiedzieliśmy na początku, czy w ogóle żyjesz. Była… była dość zdewastowana.

— Nie miałem zamiaru… nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić.

— To było nieco nie do ominięcia, w sposób, w jaki odszedłeś.

— Tak myślę.

— Nie tęsknisz za nimi? — zapytał cicho Ron. — Nawet trochę?

— Tak. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Ale, żeby być całkiem szczerym… nie myślałem o nich przez długi czas. Ja… mam… mam teraz to wszystko. — Machnął ręką dookoła pokoju. — Mam Emily i pracę, i nowych przyjaciół. Nowe życie. Po prostu starałem się zapomnieć o wszystkim innym.

— Ale dlaczego? — naciskał Ron. Kiedy Harry nic nie powiedział, Ron oczyścił gardło. — Pora na odpowiedzi, Harry. Dlaczego odszedłeś?

— Bo umierałem, Ron — powiedział cicho Harry. — Się cholera dusiłem i nikt nawet nie zauważył. Po prostu musiałem… po prostu musiałem kurwa uciec z Anglii. Z całego… magicznego świata.

— Nie mogłeś nam powiedzieć, że czujesz się zaduszony? — zapytał smutno Ron. — Moglibyśmy pomóc. Nie musiałeś odchodzić.

— Musiałem odejść — powiedział Harry, wstając. — I teraz ty też musisz odejść.

Ron spojrzał na niego.

— Co?

— Musisz odejść.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo to jest mój cholerny dom i chcę, żebyś kurwa wyszedł.

— Dobra. — Ron postawił z trzaskiem swoją pustą szklankę na stoliku do kawy i wstał, wyciągając różdżkę. — Jesteś takim cholernym tchórzem. — Z tymi słowami obrócił się szybko i aportował z domu Harry'ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *koktajl alkoholowy z wódki, soku pomarańczowego i lodu.


	8. Rozdział siódmy: Poczta

_Hermiono,  
Rozmawiałem znowu z Harrym. Jednak nie jest żonaty, ani nie ma syna. Zapytałem o jego okulary i powiedział, że zamiast nich ma płytki w okularach. Szalone. Pracuje tutaj jako barman. Robi mocnego screwdriverda._

Ron patrzył na pergamin i westchnął cicho. Ciężko było mu ująć nowego Harry'ego w słowach, wcale nie dlatego, że nadal był pijany.

Kilka godzin wcześniej, po wyjściu z domu Harry'ego, Ron aportował się prosto do swojego hotelowego pokoju i wziął długą, gorącą kąpiel. Chciał wyjechać z miasta, z tej wyspy, z tego kraju; chciał wrócić do Anglii i ułożyć swoje życie na nowo. Żałował czasu, który stracił na Harry'ego „Zapomniałem O Was Wszystkich" Pottera. Jak ktoś w ogóle mógł próbować zapomnieć rodzaju przyjaźni, jaką miał Harry? Przyjaźń wykuta w wiecznej walce przeciwko Voldemortowi powinna być taką wieczną więzią zmieniającą życie. Ron na pewno tak ją odczuwał, inaczej nie spędziłby piętnastu długich lat na poszukiwanie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Z drugiej strony, Harry'emu łatwo przyszło odrzucenie przeszłości i znalezienia nowego życia.

_Żeby być całkowicie szczerym, jest on teraz kawałem drania. Pije za dużo i pali za dużo, i twierdzi, że zapomniał wszystkie stare przyjaźnie, i znalazł większe i lepsze rzeczy z Emily w Szkocji.  
W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że niedługo wrócę do domu. Na dobre. Naprawdę się za wszystkimi stęskniłem.  
Z miłością, Ron_

Ostrożnie złożył list i wsunął go do koperty. Napisał na nim adres Hermiony i opuścił hotel, kierując się na pocztę. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo idą listy z Szetlandów do Londynu, albo czy Hermiona w ogóle je dostaje, ale jego sowa nie wróciła z Anglii od kilku tygodni. Ron nie był nawet pewny, czy Świnka byłaby w stanie znaleźć go tutaj, dlatego używał mugolskiej poczty do kontaktów z Hermioną. Nie miał adresu powrotnego, ale wierzył, że gdyby naprawdę chciała z nim pogadać, znalazła by na to sposób.

Ku swojemu przerażeniu, zobaczył na poczcie Emily. Udał, że nie zauważył jej, kiedy przysunął się do kolejki za nią i gapił intensywnie na swoją kopertę, na adres Hermiony.

— Ron?

Spojrzał w górę z uniesionymi brwiami.

— Och, Emily. Cześć. Nie wiedziałem, że to ty.

Uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jak się dzisiaj miewasz?

— W porządku — odpowiedział Ron, starając się zdecydować, czy wolałby być bardziej trzeźwy czy pijany. — A ty?

— Właściwie, to dosyć znudzona. Wysyłam takie rzeczy z pracy i potem idę do domu. Czy Harry znalazł cię wczoraj wieczorem?

— Em. — Ron nie był pewny, co jej powiedzieć. — Pogadaliśmy, taa.

— Dobrze. Przepraszam, że był taki okropny wczoraj. Nie jestem pewna, co się mu stało.

— Jest dobrze, serio. Nie przepraszaj za niego. Myślę… myślę, że powinienem wiedzieć, że to się stanie.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała Emily, podchodząc do okienka, aby kupić znaczki.

— Och, no wiesz — mruknął Ron. — Nie widzieliśmy się długo.

Ich rozmowa urwała się, kiedy każdy z nich zajmował się swoimi sprawami i wysyłał listy. Ron miał nadzieję, że ona odejdzie, kiedy skończy, ale czekała na niego.

— Chciałbyś przyjść na obiad? — zapytała radośnie, kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz.

— Och, em, ja… nie wiem — powiedział banalnie Ron. — Nie chciałbym się narzucać…

— To żaden problem, Ron. Harry powiedział mi, że byłeś jego najlepszym przyjacielem w szkole. Jestem pewna, że bardzo chciałby mieć możliwość dowiedzieć się, co nowego.

— Właściwie to już się dowiedział. — Ron starał się uciec w dół ulicy, ale Emily szła za nim. — W każdym razie, naprawdę… będąc szczerym, naprawdę nie sądzę, że by mu się to podobało. Em… nie rozstaliśmy się w dobrych stosunkach.

Popatrzyła na niego dłuższą chwilę, ze słabnącym uśmiechem.

— Jesteś pewny?

— Tak — powiedział stanowczo Ron. — I tak muszę się pakować. Jutro wyjeżdżam.

— Och, dobrze. — Wyciągnęła rękę i Ron potrząsnął nią. — Było miło cię poznać, Ron. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za Harry'ego. On po prostu… zachowuje się tak czasami. Sam wiesz.

Ron przytaknął.

— Wiem. Ale nie przejmuj się tym. To jest już… zeszłoroczny śnieg. Również miło było cię poznać. Powiedz Harry'emu „do widzenia" ode mnie. — Odwrócił się i odszedł bez słowa.

Kierując się do hotelu, zastanawiał się, co jeszcze Harry powiedział o nim Emily. Zastanawiał się, co Harry powiedział Emily o sobie, jakie kłamstwa wymyślił o swojej rodzinie i edukacji. Co jej powiedział o swoich bliznach? Co powiedział o tym, dlaczego opuścił Anglię?

Zatrzymał się raptownie, kiedy miał skręcać w ulicę, na której był jego hotel. Dotarło do niego, że nie dostał właściwych odpowiedzi od Harry'ego. Nagle poczuł, że nie jest taki pewny, czy jest gotowy do wyjazdu, że ma tutaj niedokończone interesy i stratą byłoby wrócić do domu po piętnastu latach z niczym innym do Harry'ego niż „Dusiłem się".

Z drugiej strony, jasne było, że Harry nie chciał tutaj Rona, a Ron nie był typem, który narzucałby się jego gościnności. Jednak to był Harry Potter, niby najlepszy przyjaciel Rona. A jeśli Ron nie znał Harry'ego, to co wiedział?


	9. Rozdział ósmy: Powód

Ron siedział na krawędzi łóżka, gapiąc się bezmyślnie na telewizor. Nic z tego nie zauważał, dlatego że był całkowicie skupiony na telefonie. Czekał już kilka godzin, wiedząc, że jeśli Emily powiedziała Harry'emu, że wyjeżdża następnego dnia, to Harry pojawi się znowu w hotelu.  _Musiał_  się pojawić znowu, powtarzał sobie Ron. Pomimo tego, co Harry myślał o tym, jak to nikt nie zauważył, że się dusi po wojnie, Ron zauważył. Nie zauważał dużo, ale zawsze zauważał Harry'ego i zawsze będzie.

 _Dlaczego się nie pojawia?_  Ron starał się bez powodzenia uciszyć głos z tyłu głowy.  _Minęło piętnaście lat. Oczywiście, że się zmienił, zapomniał wszystko o tobie i o wszystkim związanym z magią. Nie potrzebuje cię. Nie pojawi się._

— Kurna. — Ron opadł na łóżko i wpatrzył się w sufit. Co, jeśli Harry nie przyjdzie? Czy to on powinien iść do Harry'ego? — Kurna, kurna, kur…

Telefon zadzwonił głośno i Ron wyciągnął się, żeby go dosięgnąć, w połowie leżąc na łóżku.

— Halo? Halo? — Obrócił słuchawkę w poprawną stronę i spróbował ponownie. — Halo?

— P–pan Weasley? Jest pan tam?

— Tak, tak, jestem, tak. — Serce Rona waliło w piersi, kiedy ponownie układał się na łóżku.

— Ktoś chce się z panem widzieć.

— Przyśle… um, proszę przysłać go na górę.

— Oczywiście, proszę pana.

Ron rozłączył się i poszedł odkluczyć drzwi. Wyłączył telewizor i usiadł nerwowo na krześle obok szafy.

Kiedy już miał się poddać i iść go szukać, rozległo się pukanie. Ron podbiegł do drzwi, sprawdził przez judasza, że to on i otworzył drzwi.

Harry wszedł ośrodka, brutalnie odepchnął Rona i zamknął drzwi za sobą kopniakiem. Ron szybko wyciągnął różdżkę, ale Harry natychmiast wyciągnął mu ją z reki.

— Pozwoliłem ci to zrobić — powiedział szczerze Ron.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Harry, rzucając różdżkę na łóżko. — Żadnych różdżek, Ron.

— Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, jak czarujesz bez niej?

— Nie.

— Zamierzaj mi powiedzieć, dlaczego odszedłeś?

— Nie.

— Dobra. — Ron skrzyżował ramiona. — To co tu robisz?

— Emily powiedziała mi, że jutro wyjeżdżasz.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Planowałem to. Co ci do tego.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i Ron patrzył, jak zawzięty wyraz znika z jego twarzy.

— Przyszedłem przeprosić — powiedział cicho. — Byłem… byłem nieco okropny i… i ta cała sprawa po prostu… po prostu spadło to na mnie z zaskoczenia, to dlatego. Nie byłem sobą w twoim towarzystwie i… czuję się źle. Nie chciałem tego zakończyć w taki sposób. Nie chciałem, żebyś… żałował, że mnie znalazłeś. Ponieważ nie jestem… nie jestem takim wielkim dupkiem. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że nie jestem. I dotarło do mnie, że… że jesteś tutaj, teraz, i to nie powód, żeby być przez to takim głąbem. I nie chciałem, żebyś odchodził bez, no wiesz, godnego dźgnięcia… jakby, na nowo rozpalonej przyjaźni.

Ron czekał chwilę, żeby mieć pewność, że Harry skończył.

— Chcesz, żebym został? — zapytał, starając się brzmieć sceptycznie, a nie pełen nadziei.

— Ja… jeśli, jeśli chcesz. Mam na myśli… taa, jeśli… jeśli  _mógłbyś_  zostać… ja… byłoby fajnie.

Ron uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Okej.

— Okej?

Wzruszył nieco ramionami i usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

— Zostanę trochę.

— Och. D–dobrze. — Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie i usiadł obok szafy. — Więc czym… czym dokładnie się zajmowałes?

Ron uniósł brwi.

— Co, tutaj?

— Nie, chodzi mi ogólnie. Przez ostatnie piętnaście lat.

— Och, to. — Ron położył się na łóżku, opierając o poduszki, żeby patrzeć na Harry'ego. — Cóż, sprawdźmy. Odszedłeś we wrześniu, a ja przerwałem trening na Aurora i spędziłem cały rok szukając cię, przekonany, że zostałeś jeśli nie zamordowany, to co najmniej porwany. — Przyglądał się przez chwilę zadumanej twarzy Harry'ego, po czym kontynuował: — W końcu uświadomiliśmy sobie, że sam odszedłeś, więc ponownie wstąpiłem na trening i ukończyłem go w dwa lata. Shacklebolt dawał mi prywatne lekcje, żebym nadgonił stracony czas, i… cóż, dużo mi pomógł. Spędziłem te dwa lata nadal ciebie szukając, głównie w Irlandii, Holandii i Belgii. Myślę, że potem pojechałem też do Danii. Starałem się zaliczyć jak najwięcej krajów.

— Mogę zapytać — przerwał Harry — dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś mnie znaleźć? Znaczy, kiedy zorientowaliście się, że ani mnie nie porwano, ani nie zabito, czy nie przyszło wam do głowy, że odszedłem z jakiegoś powodu i nie chcę być znaleziony?

Ron przez chwilę patrzył na swoje kolana.

— Oczywiście, że przyszło. Ale, będąc szczerym, gówno mnie to obchodziło. — Znowu spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Opuściłem cię przedtem dwa razy i przysiągłem sobie, że więcej tego nie zrobię.

Harry zamrugał.

— Dwa razy?

— Raz podczas wojny…

— Prawda.

— I raz podczas Trójmagicznego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— To nie było opuszczenie, to była tylko… nastoletnia głupota.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Okej, dobra. Opuściłem cię raz i byłem głupim nastolatkiem tego drugiego razu. W każdym bądź razie, nie zamierzałem pozwolić ci uciec, jeśli mogłem temu zapobiec.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Harry, z coraz bardziej posępną twarzą.

— Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Harry. Jesteś jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałem. Po wojnie, znaczy, kurwa, byłeś tam tego lata. To było cholernie nie do zniesienia, a ty i Hermiona byliście jedynymi normalnymi ludźmi w całym kraju! Ja… potrzebowałem cię, Harry. A ty odszedłeś i nie mogłem sobie z tym poradzić. Podejrzewam, że jeśli coś takiego wydarzyłoby się teraz, może zareagowałbym bardziej dojrzale, ale… w tamtej chwili… potrzebowałem czegoś, na czym mógłbym się skupić, aby nie myśleć o tym gównie, które było powiązane z wojną. Musiałem cię znaleźć, to był jedyny sposób… jedyny sposób, tak myślałem, żebym na nowo myślał rozsądnie, żebym był normalny.

Harry gapił się na Rona przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim spojrzał na własne stopy.

— Właśnie takie coś, że wszyscy mnie potrzebują, każdy chce, żebym był obok dla jego własnego dobra… to przez to odszedłem, Ron. Chciałem dalej pomagać, naprawdę. Nie zabiłem Voldemorta na darmo i wyobrażałem sobie siebie, jak odbudowuję Hogwart, przyłączam się do Ministerstwa i ulepszam je, i, i mam wpływ na różne rzeczy, a potem może… może bym usunął się ze stanowiska Aurora i zaczął uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie. To były moje marzenia.

— Więc co się stało? — podszepnął Ron.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

— Zmieniłem się w najgorszego pieprzonego chłopaczka z plakatów i nikogo to nie obchodziło. Ani jedna osoba nie przejmowała się, że byłem rozrywany i że moje… moje potrzeby były całkowicie ignorowane. Wojna mnie kurewsko zniszczyła. Byłem wykończony i nie mogłem spać i nigdy nie byłem głodny. Byłem w przeklętej depresji… przez, przez Remusa i… i Tonks… a ich nie było, a ich syn był… i pieprzony Colin Creevy i, i… i Fred. — Harry wstrząsnął głową. — To było o wiele za dużo. Czułem się za to wszystko kurwa odpowiedzialny i jakbym nie mógł nikomu odmówić, i jakby to był mój  _obowiązek_ , reprezentowanie Ministerstwa, bo robiło dobre rzeczy, a ja po prostu…

Wziął głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić, a Ron patrzył, jak żal zalewa jego twarz, kiedy się zorientował, jak osobista i ile ujawniająca była jego przemowa.

— Musiałem po prostu się wydostać — powiedział spokojnie. — Zdaje się, że musiałem się wydostać tak samo mocno, jak ty musiałeś mnie znaleźć. — Spróbował się uśmiechnąć do Rona. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, że inni mieli o wiele lepiej po wojnie i nie chciałem być samolubny lub… lub mówić, że tylko mój ból się liczył. Po prostu… czułem, jakbym całkowicie zgubił siebie. I nikt nie zauważył, i nie wydawało mi się, że mógłbym poprosić kogoś o pomoc, bo czułem, że w tamtym punkcie nikt mnie nie rozumiał, nikt mnie nie znał. Głównie przez to, że wtedy sam nie wiedziałam, kim jestem. Moje całe życie było budowane na celu zabicia Voldemorta, a kiedy to zostało zrobione… pogubiłem się.

Dwójka mężczyzn siedziała w ciszy przez kilka długich minut, każdy pogrążony we własnych wspomnieniach.

— Wierz lub nie — powiedział w końcu Ron — zauważyliśmy. Przynajmniej ja i Hemriona. I Ginny też. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że coś jest nie tak i widzieliśmy, co oni z tobą robią, o co cię proszą. Staraliśmy się… ułatwić ci to… myślę, że nie wyszło. Myśleliśmy, że wszystko się poprawi, jak się zacznie trening na Aurorów… tylko na to czekaliśmy, żeby rzeczy ułożyły się naturalnie…

Harry wzruszył ramionami i lustrował swój kciuk.

— Umarłem, żeby wszystkich ocalić. Dosłownie oddałem wszystko, co miałem do oddania, ale to im nie wystarczało. Nikomu. Nie miałem dla nich nic więcej.

— Wiem, stary.

Harry spojrzał w górę.

— Przepraszam, że ciebie zraniłem. I wszystkich innych, zwłaszcza Ginny. Kochałem ją. A to była… to nie była łatwa decyzja, o odejściu. To… to bolało, mocno. I oczywiście, że za wami tęsknię. Tęsknota zabijała mnie przez pierwsze parę lat i bycie zdanym na siebie, i niewiedza, co wy wszyscy robicie lub czy… ale w końcu musiałem przestać o tym myśleć. Wiesz, umiejętności przetrwania. Odszedłem, żeby się znaleźć i przestać pogrążać się w smutku. Więc zostawiłem wszystko za sobą i… cóż, oto jestem. Całkiem nowy człowiek.

Ron uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

— Tak nawiasem, to twoje włosy wyglądają cholernie głupio.

— Co? Nieprawda!

— Tak, prawda — potwierdził Ron, śmiejąc się.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— W każdym razie — powiedział, wstając. — Skoro skończyliśmy rozdzierać swoje serca jak dziewczyny, myślę, że pójdę do domu. Emily pewnie myśli, że się już teraz pieprzymy.

— Em. — Ron spojrzał na niego głupio.

— To był żart — powiedział Harry obojętnie.

— Och. Jasne. — Ron wstał i poszedł z nim do drzwi. — Dzięki, że wpadłeś.

— Dzięki… że mi pozwoliłeś.

Potrząsnęli ręce i Harry wyszedł z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ron położył się na łóżku i wpatrzył w sufit, powtarzając w głowie wciąż i wciąż tą rozmowę. Dobrze było, tak się na to zapatrywał, usłyszeć wyjaśnienie o nagłym zniknięciu Harry'ego. Wiedział jednak, że będzie musiał stąpać ostrożnie przy tej ich nowej „odnowionej przyjaźni". Jeśli znajdzie się za blisko, albo będzie zbyt potrzebujący, albo będzie się wydawać, że znalazł się za blisko albo był zbyt potrzebujący, to obawiał się, że Harry znowu się odetnie.


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty: Ron i Hermiona (i Harry)

_Hermiono,  
Myślę, że zostanę tu jeszcze trochę. Harry przeprosił za bycie takim palantem i powiedział, że chciałby odnowić naszą przyjaźń. To jego słowa, nie moje. Więc zgodziłem się zostać na dłużej. Opowiedział mi też mniej więcej dlaczego odszedł. Stwierdził, że czuł się zaduszony przez to wszystko, co się działo, a zwłaszcza z ministerstwem i w ogóle. Najwyraźniej uważał, że nikt nie zauważył, co się z nim dzieje. No ale zawsze był nieco ślepy i skoncentrowany na sobie, więc nie sądzę, że wielką niespodzianką jest to, że po prostu zdecydował się całkowicie odciąć od wszystkich. Próbowałem mu powiedzieć, że wszyscy zauważyli jakie to było dla niego trudne, ale to i tak nie zrobi w tym momencie żadnej różnicy, prawda? To już zeszłoroczny śnieg i jest mu przykro, że nas skrzywdził, zwłaszcza Ginny, i że jednak tęskni. Zdaje się, że jednak nie jest takim draniem. Nie wiem czego się spodziewać po pobycie tutaj. Jest z Emily tak długo, że raczej jej nie rzuci, aby wrócić do Anglii. Wątpię też, że zabierze ją ze sobą. Prawdopodobnie byłaby nieco zdenerwowana tą całą magią. A na dodatek Harry potrafi czarować bez różdżki, ale jeszcze mi nie powiedział, jak to robi. Szczerze to teraz, kiedy go znalazłem i porozmawiałem z nim, i pokłóciłem się a potem pogodziłem z nim, to nie wiem, co tu jeszcze robię. Nie mam tu zbyt wiele do roboty, nic oprócz widzenia się z Harrym lub siedzenia w hotelu oglądając telewizję. Tęsknię bardzo za Tobą (i wszystkimi innymi). Pozdrów ich i ucałuj, oraz powiedz, że będę w domu jak najszybciej, chociaż naprawdę nie wiem kiedy, bo muszę zostać tu na trochę z Harrym.  
Wybacz to paplanie, Ron._

Ron złożył list, wsunął go w kopertę i rzucił na stolik obok okna. Westchnął i położył się na łóżku żałując, że nie ma sowy czy czegoś lepszego do roboty niż pójście na pocztę, aby kupić znaczek.

— Kurna — wymamrotał, gapiąc się w sufit. Zbliżała się pora obiadu a jedyne, co dzisiaj zrobił poza napisaniem listu było wzięcie prysznica i zejście do hotelowej restauracji na późne śniadanie. Wsunął rękę pod koszulkę, żeby podrapać się po brzuchu. Nucąc pierwszą lepszą melodię, pukając palcami w skórę, przesuwał dłoń powoli w dół swojego ciała, aż wystukiwał rytm na swoim penisie.

— Kurnakurnakurna — powiedział szybko kiedy poczuł, jak krew spływa do jego pachwin, a jego członek drga z nadzieją. Mgliście żałując, że nie ma nic do roboty, Ron rozpiął spodnie i razem z bielizną zsunął na uda. Obciągał się powoli, doprowadzając się do pełnej erekcji. W skupieniu patrzył na swoją rękę, starając się wyobrazić, że należy ona do kogoś innego, albo że dotyka penisa innej osoby. Obie te fantazje wyblakły przez niekończące się piegi na jego ręce i rude włosy u podstawy członka.

Ron wydusił z siebie głębokie westchnięcie, walcząc z obrazem, który od razu pojawił się w jego umyśle, obrazem Harry'ego całującego tamtego mężczyznę na tarasie. Pocierał okrężnym ruchem swojego członka i wygiął plecy, powstrzymując skomlenie.

Gdzieś na prawo rozległ się cichy trzask i Ron otworzył oczy, odkrywając stojącego w drzwiach do łazienki, przerażonego Harry'ego.

— Kurwa, przepraszam! — Harry praktycznie krzyknął, odwracając się i patrząc na swoje buty. — Przepraszam. Um. Wybacz.

Ron zamrugał, nadal trzymając swój penis.

— Em. — Spojrzał po sobie i szybko podciągnął dżinsy, krzywiąc się po uwięzieniu niekomfortowo swojej erekcji. Usiadł i odchrząknął nieswojo. — Przepraszam za to...

— Nie. — Harry ostrożnie się obrócił. — Moja wina, wybacz. Nie powinienem tak wpadać.

Ron skrzyżował nogi.

— Czy kiedykolwiek powiesz mi, jak to robisz?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Może jak przestaniesz pytać.

— Ha, ha. — Ron przesunął się nieco na łóżku, starając się kontrolować swoją erekcję, ale nie chciała ona opaść. — Więc, em, co... co jest?

— Och, właśnie, um, zastanawiałem się czy chciałbyś iść na obiad, ale jeśli jesteś zajęty...

Ron zarumienił się.

— Nie jestem... To znaczy chciałbym iść na obiad.

— Okej, więc jeśli... no, możemy iść teraz, albo... albo spotkać się później...

— Teraz jest dobra pora — powiedział stanowczo Ron, wstając. Złapał kurtkę i poszedł za Harrym do drzwi patrząc w dół, czy jego kłopot nie jest zbyt oczywisty. Niestety, był dosyć widoczny. Założył kurtkę i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni, mając nadzieję, że erekcja jednak opadnie, zanim dotrą tam, gdzie zmierzali.

— Na co masz ochotę? — zapytał Harry już na ulicy.

— Cokolwiek. Nie wiem nawet, co tutaj jest... zazwyczaj jadłem w hotelu.

Harry zerknął kątem oka na Rona.

— Czasem nie mówiłeś, że byłeś tu przez dwa tygodnie?

— No.

— Zamieniłeś się w pustelnika?

— Zamknij się — mruknął Ron, wyciągając ręce z kieszeni i zaciągając kurtkę mocniej na siebie, będąc zadowolony, że chłodne powietrze uspokoiło jego ciało. — Pogoda tutaj jest okropna, wiesz?

— Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego, biorąc pod uwagę to, gdzie jesteśmy?

— Nie. Po prostu nie wiem, jak możesz to znosić. Musi się tu zrobić mroźno jak kurwa w zimie.

— Nie dokładnie mroźno jak kurwa, nie.

Ron dał Harry'emu sójkę w bok, a ten odsunął się i zaśmiał.

— Co powiesz na chińszczyznę? — zapytał, wskazując głową na restaurację.

Żołądek Rona zaburczał z uznaniem.

— Wspaniale.

Podążył za Harrym do dużej, chociaż pustej restauracji i zostali natychmiast posadzeni po stronie jednego ustronnego kąta. Ron zrzucił kurtkę i przewiesił ją na oparciu krzesła, zanim usiadł.

— To nie pora obiadu? — zapytał kiedy rozłożył serwetkę na kolanach, rozglądając się.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślę, że jest jeszcze nieco wcześnie. — Obaj wzięli menu i przeglądali je przez parę minut w milczeniu. Kiedy już zamówili, Harry odchylił się na krześle i studiował uważnie twarz Rona.

Ten poruszył się niekomfortowo pod tym badaniem.

— Em.

— Co się dokładnie wydarzyło między tobą a Hermioną?

Wzdychając, Ron poprawił się na siedzeniu, aż znalazł wygodną pozycję.

— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?

— Przecież zapytałem, no nie?

Ron niewyraźnie pokiwał głową i wziął łyk wody, zanim zaczął.

— No, zostaliśmy razem przez około... w sumie cztery lata i pół roku, tak mi się wydaje. Na początku wszystko było mniej lub bardziej w porządku. Byłeś tam, a potem... a potem ciebie nie było i ja... cóż, Hermiona i Ginny były w szkole i naprawdę nie miałem dużo do roboty. Tego roku wiele podróżowałem i wymienialiśmy listy z Hermioną, widywaliśmy się w święta lub czasami przychodziłem na weekend do Hogsmeade. Myślę... że to był prawdopodobnie nasz najlepszy wspólny rok. Co, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ledwo się ze sobą widywaliśmy, powinno coś mówić.

— A pomyślałbym, że ten rok był najgorszy właśnie przez to, że nie mogliście widzieć się codziennie, jak byliście przyzwyczajeni.

— To by miało sens — zgodził się Ron z kiwnięciem głowy. — Ale, jak mówiłem, ten rok był prawdopodobnie najlepszy. Czy też, lepsze słowo, „najspokojniejszy". W każdym razie ona skończyła Hogwart i znaleźliśmy mieszkanie w Londynie. Pracowała w ministerstwie, a ja wróciłem na trening na Aurora... i wszystko przez jakiś czas było dobrze. Lekko się, em, wahała, tak myślę, odnośnie tego, że nadal ciebie szukam. Do tego czasu już skapnęliśmy się, że decyzję o odejściu podjąłeś sam i... ona się tak jakby przyzwyczaiła do myśli, że może powinniśmy zostawić cię w spokoju. — Ron gapił się na obojczyk Harry'ego, nie chcąc widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy. — Zaczęły się takie „dyskusje" na ten temat, a one prowadziły do bardziej, em... cóż, głośniejszych... wymian zdań. A potem, trzeciego roku, prowadziliśmy ze sobą raczej ogromne kłótnie. Latem wyjechałem na poszukiwania ciebie, a ona zdecydowała, że muszę przestać i powiedziała mi to, kiedy wróciłem. Odpowiedziałem jej, że nie zamierzam przestać, po czym nastąpiło kilka miesięcy... bardzo intensywnych kłótni. Złościłem się na nią i wychodziłem z mieszkania, a jeśli akurat był piątek, zazwyczaj spędzałem cały weekend aportując się w losowych miejscach, żeby cię znaleźć. Wiedziałem, że to tylko zezłości ją bardziej, ale po części dlatego to robiłem — żeby cię znaleźć i wkurzyć Hermioną.

Harry lekko się zakrztusił.

— Ale... ale... dlaczego miałbyś specjalnie ją złościć? Czy nie, znaczy, kochałeś ją i mieszkaliście razem...

Ron uniósł brwi.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ani razu nie kłóciłeś się z Emily, co kończyło się tym, że chciałeś zrobić coś, żeby jeszcze bardziej się zezłościła?

Harry przyznał się ze wzruszeniem ramion.

— Cóż, taa, no dobra, ale to wydaje się mniej ekstremalne niż twoje znikanie na weekend, żeby znaleźć kogoś, o kim oboje wiedzieliście, że nie chce być znalezionym. Dlaczego po prostu jej nie posłuchałeś?

— Mówiłem ci, Harry — odpowiedział cicho Ron. — Musiałem cię znaleźć. Potrzebowałem cię z powrotem. Nie chciałem być na głupim treningu na Aurora bez ciebie. To było  _nasze_  marzenie, nie tylko moje. To nie... to nie było to samo. Nie było w porządku bez ciebie. Nic. Każdy... każdy oddech, każdy dzień, każdy krok, wszystko było tak cholernie puste i Hermiona i ja... tylko tyle mogliśmy dla siebie zrobić. Ale nie wystarczająco i... i wszystkie problemy się pogarszały przez... przez całkowitą destrukcję, którą była wojna... i przez pustą dziurę w naszych życiach. Pustą dziurę pomiędzy nami.

Ron zerknął zaciekawiony na Harry'ego i zobaczył zszokowany, lekko zasmucony wyraz jego twarzy.

— Jasny gwint — mruknął, starając się rozjaśnić to, co przed chwilą powiedział. — Posłuchaj tylko, brzmi to tak, jakbyśmy byli starym, dobrym małżeństwem, które straciło dziecko. Sęk w tym, że byłem strapiony i chciałem znaleźć mojego najlepszego kumpla, i nie zamierzałem przestać szukać, bo jestem upartym durniem. Utrwaliło mi się w głowie, że muszę cię znaleźć i nie miałem zamiaru pozwolić czemukolwiek i komukolwiek, nawet Hermionie, wejść mi w drogę.

Harry anemicznie pokiwał głową, wybijając palcami rytm na nodze.

— Um. Więc ty i Hermiona zerwaliście ze sobą, bo nie chciałeś przestać mnie szukać?

— Ach, no, nie, tak prawdę mówiąc. To było bardziej jak... początek końca. Trzymaliśmy się siebie bo się kochaliśmy i tak szczerze, w tamtym momencie nie mieliśmy nikogo innego. Sprawy zaczęły się w końcu zauważalnie poprawiać, nasze grafiki w pracy się rozluźniły, kiedy zostałem Aurorem. Zazwyczaj pracowałem krócej, a ona zmieniła departamenty i miała bardziej pasujące godziny pracy... wydawało się wtedy, że wszystko między nami było okej. Przestała na mnie krzyczeć za szukanie cię i pozwoliła mi robić to, co muszę zrobić. Myślę, że to mniej więcej było wszystko... wydawało się, że udało nam się ustatkować w coś... wartego trwania.

Rozmowa zatrzymała się, kiedy dotarło ich jedzenie. Ron dźgnął ryż na talerzu widelcem, patrząc na unoszącą się parę.

— To jest dość nudna historia, nie? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że Harry załapie i zmieni temat.

— Nie — powiedział stanowczo Harry. — Chcę usłyszeć, co się stało.

— Szczerze, Harry, to nie jest szczególnie przyjemna opowieść dla żadnego z nas. A w tej chwili nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą czy twoim odejściem, więc...

— Więc? Kumple mówią sobie takie rzeczy. Gdybym tam był, o wszystkim byś mi opowiadał na bieżąco. Nie było mnie, więc nadrabiamy zaległości. Opowiesz mi, jak rozstałeś się z Hermioną, a ja opowiem ci jakąś historię o sobie.

— Czy zerwałeś z dziewczyną, z którą byłeś ponad cztery lata? Nie.

Harry westchnął i włożył trochę jedzenia do ust, krzywiąc się, gdy poparzył język i gardło.

— Dobra, jak naprawdę nie chcesz mi powiedzieć...

— Powiem ci — przerwał szybko Ron. — Jeśli mamy odnowić tą przyjaźń, to zrobimy to porządnie. To był po prostu... bardzo dziwny okres i... nie myślałem o tym od lat. To teraz woda pod mostem i nie trzymam się tego.

Harry pokiwał głową.

Przepraszam, że naciskam...

— Nie, w porządku. Po prostu — Ron urwał, aby zjeść widelec warzyw — dokończę. — Przełknął i przerwał znowu, gapiąc się na swoje jedzenie. — Tak, więc, zacząłem pracować jako Auror i wszystko było w większości dobrze, a potem przyszły Święta i Hermiona zdecydowała, że powinniśmy przejść na bardziej nieformalny związek.

— Bardziej niefor...

— Bardziej otwarty, mniej zasad, więcej swobody, mniej wymagań — wymieniał Ron. — Chciała, żebyśmy po prostu uspokoili sprawy. Wtedy to miało sens, bo przecież mieliśmy co do siebie poważne zamiary i czasami było bardzo... ciężko, nawet grobowo. Dziwne, ale to był bardzo poważny związek. I ona zdecydowała, że ten związek potrzebuje... że  _my_  potrzebujemy się nieco rozluźnić. Ponieważ kiedy mieliśmy więcej czasu, żeby być razem, przez lżejsze grafiki, to spędzaliśmy wspólnie każdą wolną od pracy sekundę i to robiło się nieco... czasami duszące. Nie kłóciliśmy się już o ciebie, ale było dużo sprzeczek.

— Mogę sobie wyobrazić.

— Właśnie. — Ron wziął kolejny kęs. — W każdym razie spróbowaliśmy tego „otwartego związku" i nic to nie zmieniło, bo oboje za bardzo baliśmy się zrobić coś więcej niż do tej pory, albo zrobić coś z kimś innym. Wszystko zostało mniej więcej tak samo, oprócz tych sprzeczek, których było więcej, bo byliśmy skupieni na  _nie_  sprzeczaniu się. I... zbliżało się lato i powiedziałem jej, że zamierzam ciebie szukać. Poprosiła, żebym przemyślał to jeszcze raz. Odmówiłem i oznajmiła mi, że skoro i tak nie będzie mnie latem, to ona chce odpocząć przez ten czas od związku.

— To jest bardzo dramatyczne — zauważył Harry z lekkim małym uśmiechem. — Znaczy, nie to, że szósty rok nie był potworny z każdej strony, ale wydawaliście się uspokojeni, gdy się w końcu zeszliście.

— To był bardzo krótki spokój — westchnął Ron. — Więc na parę dni wprowadziłem się do George'a, póki się nie pozbieram, a Lee był w pobliżu i... cóż, zaczął do mnie uderzać i pomyślałem, że to byłby nawet niezły sposób na ponowne wkurzenie Hermiony, więc... przelizaliśmy się. Em. I to nieźle.

Ron zaryzykował spojrzenie na Harry'ego, którego usta były otwarte, a ramię zastygło w połowie drogi do nich. Trochę makaronu ześlizgnęło się z jego widelca i wylądowało z powrotem na talerzu z mokrym  _plusk_ , a Harry zamrugał.

— Przelizałeś się z Lee, aby odgryźć się Hermionie za to, że z tobą zerwała.

— Nie zerwaliśmy, mieliśmy przerwę.

— Nieważne — przelizałeś się z Lee.

— No.

— Ale ty tego nie robisz.

— Nie robię?

— Nie,  _ja_  to robię.

Ron szybko pochylił się do przodu.

— Całowałeś się z Lee? — zapytał cichym głosem.

— Co... nie! Chodziło mi o to, że ty nie całujesz facetów.  _Ja_  całuję facetów.

Ron znowu usiadł prosto, wzruszając ramionami.

— Taa, cóż... nie tylko ty. Nie wiem, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

— Ale jesteś hetero!

— Do niedawna myślałem tak o tobie.

Harry wygonił tą myśl machnięciem ręki.

— No ale to co innego. Zawsze myślałem... nie jesteś taki...

— Nielogiczne, Harry. Wczoraj mówiłeś, że czułeś, jakby nikt ciebie nie znał. Jeśli o to chodzi, to nie miałeś możliwości wiedzieć kim my wszyscy jesteśmy. Trzymałeś to w sekrecie, ja też. Albo żaden z nas nie znał tego drugiego, albo obaj znaliśmy się dość dobrze. Obaj byliśmy zaskoczeni dowiadując się, że drugi posuwa facetów. Ja nie sądziłem, że  _ty_  jesteś taki.

Harry zignorował wszystko, oprócz jednego słowa.

— Posuwać? Posuwałeś Lee?

— W końcu tak.

— Jezu Chryste, Ron.

— Weź przestań, Harry. To nie może być aż tak szokujące.

— Ja... ty... och, wal się — burknął Harry i wepchnął jedzenie do ust.

Ron patrzył na niego, zamroczony.

— Chcesz usłyszeć resztę? — zapytał po chwili. Harry przytaknął, więc kontynuował. — Lee i ja całowaliśmy się i przed wyjazdem upewniłem się, że Hermiona się o tym dowiedziała, ale nie dałem jej szansy porozmawiać ze mną o tym. Wróciłem tygodnie później i była wściekła, że naprawdę zrobiłem coś z kimś innym, bo najwidoczniej ona nie zamierzała wykorzystać naszej przerwy na jakikolwiek seks. Na dodatek tak jak ty była dość oszołomiona i może nawet urażona, że zrobiłem... coś takiego. Z facetem, wiesz. Z Lee. Nie miała pojęcia, że to było coś, co zawsze chciałem zrobić i zdecydowała, że czuje się też urażona przez to, że jej tego nie powiedziałem.

Ron urwał opowieść aby zjeść trochę obiadu, bo bał się, że mu ostygnie, zanim skończy mówić. Jednak Harry nie miał zamiaru czekać.

— W taki sposób zerwaliście?

— Nie — odpowiedział Ron z pełnymi ustami. — Nie całkiem. — Przełknął i wziął łyk wody. — Mieliśmy za sobą dziesięć lat „dyskusji" i zdecydowaliśmy się spróbować ponownie, nadal nieformalnie. Ale... w ministerstwie była impreza i trochę się... em, no, byłem nieźle zalany, a Lee tam był i całowaliśmy się, a Hermiona też była nieźle zalana i straciła głowę, i zerwała ze mną, więc poszedłem do domu z Lee i... no, trochę pobaraszkowaliśmy, ale byliśmy zbyt pijani, żeby zrobić coś znaczącego. Następnego dnia wróciłem do mieszkania i spędziliśmy z Hermioną większość dnia męcząc się nawzajem, póki nie zdecydowaliśmy, że naprawdę powinniśmy ze sobą zerwać, skoro nie mieliśmy więcej niż tylko parę dobrych wspólnych tygodni, odkąd skończyła Hogwart. Zostawiliśmy to otwarte myśląc, że jeśli damy sobie trochę przestrzeni i czasu, to w końcu do siebie wrócimy i wiesz, będziemy żyć tak, jak sobie wymarzyliśmy.

— Ale?

— Ale... ja... byłem nieco zajęty pracą, szukaniem ciebie i posuwaniem Lee. A ona była nieco zajęta pracą, staraniem się nie mówić mi, że mam przestać cię szukać i spędzaniem czasu z Ginny i Neville'em, którzy, tak w ogóle, chodzili ze sobą przez jakiś czas gdzieś koło tego, kiedy ja i Hermiona zerwaliśmy.

Harry wydął usta.

— Więc... ty całowałeś się z Lee, a Hermiona zerwała z tobą i potem ukradła Neville'a Ginny?

— Coś w tym stylu — powiedział Ron z uśmiechem. — Tylko Ginny i Neville nie byli razem już od jakiegoś czasu, gdy zaczął być z Hermioną.

— To było fascynujące. Wszystko.

— No, po to tu jestem, czysta wartość rozrywkowa. — Ron wzruszył ramionami i dalej jadł swój mniej ciepły obiad.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że posuwałeś Lee — powiedział Harry.

Ron znowu wzruszył ramionami.

— No, posuwałem. Całkiem nieźle. Całkiem długo.

— Byłeś z nim?

— Em, nie. Nigdy. On... on nigdy nie chciał się związać. Z kimkolwiek. Nigdy. A ja też nie byłem wtedy zainteresowany wiązaniem się, skoro ledwo co skończyłem inny związek. To była po prostu... fizyczna... znajomość. Seksualna znajomość. Myślę, że sypiał też z innymi ludźmi, ale nigdy nie pytałem. Nie obchodziło mnie to jakoś specjalnie. Nigdy to coś pomiędzy nami nie było na poważnie. Po prostu... kiedy obaj mieliśmy czas i ochotę...

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Czy... czy Hermiona... czy tylko z nią w takim razie byłeś razem?

Ron spojrzał ponuro na Harry'ego.

— A jak myślisz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Tylko pytam.

— Taa, no, nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu na... na związki.

— Z tym całym prześladowaniem.

— Nie prześlad...

— Wiem — przerwał mu Harry, śmiejąc się. — Żartowałem.

— Ha, ha. — Ron westchnął i upił duży łyk wody. — Weź, wyłożyłem swoje serce na stół. Gdzie jest historia, którą mi obiecałeś?

Harry lekko zmarszczył brwi.

— Cóż... miałeś rację, nie mam takiej historii jak ta. Wiesz, jak się skończyło z Ginny. A teraz jestem z Emily.

— Więc powiedz mi, jak ją poznałeś.

— Okej, ale to nie jest jakaś niezwykła historia. Pracowałem w barze, do którego często przychodziła. W końcu poznaliśmy się i po jakimś czasie zauważyłem, że jej się podobam. Była urocza, więc zaprosiłem ją na obiad i um... no. To jest mniej więcej wszystko. Jak mówiłem, nic niezwykłego — powiedział lekceważąco Harry.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i nic nie powiedział, bo jego usta były zapełnione tak, że groziły wypluciem jedzenia. Skończył obiad, podczas gdy Harry opowiadał o swoich pierwszych dniach z Emily, jak to się stało, że zamieszkali razem.

— Byłem nieco zdenerwowany powrotem do Brytanii. Wydawało mi się, że powrót po tak długim czasie jest głupotą. Bałem się, że... że wpadnę na kogoś lub... lub na coś. Ale było w porządku. To małe miasto.

Ron uniósł brwi.

— Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Taa, cóż... nieważne.

— Więc, nie ma tu żadnych innych czarodziejów?

Harry szybko rozejrzał się po restauracji, ale nadal byli dość odizolowani.

— Następnym razem powiedz to głośniej.

Ron zmrużył oczy.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że przez te wszystkie lata praca jako Auror rozleniwiła mnie odnośnie utrzymywania sekretów? Wiedziałem, że nikt nie słucha. Odpowiedz na pytanie.

— Nie, nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. W każdym razie o nikim nie wiem. Możliwe, że jest rodzina na obrzeżach, albo ktoś urodzony z mugoli, ale na nikogo nie wpadłem, nikt nie pokazał, że mnie rozpoznaje, więc...

Ron pokiwał głową i odchylił się na krześle, głaszcząc swój brzuch.

— Dobre było — powiedział, wskazując na swój pusty talerz.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Cieszę się. — Sprawdził godzinę. — Cóż, muszę biec do domu i wziąć prysznic przed pracą, ale, um, możesz mnie tam później odwiedzić, jak chcesz.

— Gdzie, w pubie?

Harry przytaknął i dał Ronowi namiary na jego miejsce pracy. Po uzgodnieniu godziny, o której mógłby przyjść, zapłacili za obiad i wyszli.

— Um — zaczął dziwnie Harry, zatrzymując się na rogu ulicy. — Więc widzimy się później?

— Taa, najprawdopodobniej. Chyba że znajdę coś bardziej ekscytującego do roboty.

— Czyli co?

— Jedzeni moich własnych kończyn.

— Uch, dobra. — Harry zaśmiał się i potrząsnął rękę Rona, a potem odwrócił się i odszedł. Ron patrzył za nim przez chwilę, potem naciągnął ciaśniej kurtkę na siebie i poszedł w drugą stronę do hotelu.


	11. Rozdział dziesiąty: Pub

_Hermiono,  
Kurwa. Pierdolić to wszystko. On ciągle pyta, dlaczego byłem taki zdeterminowany, żeby go znaleźć, dlaczego szukałem do tak długo. Jest coraz trudniej powstrzymywać się przed wykrzyczeniem mu: „Bo byłem w tobie kurwa zakochany!". Poza tym oczywiście, że nie ma możliwości, abym to powiedział, bo nie byłem w nim zakochany. Ponieważ to byłoby absurdalne. Był moim najlepszym kumplem, proste. Ale doprowadza mnie do wściekłości i nie wiem, co mu powiedzieć. I, kurwa, tak, wygląda cudownie jak zawsze, a jego oczy są bardziej intensywne, gdy jest starszy i dojrzalszy i nie ma już okularów, które je zasłaniały. Nie mogę objąć go rozumem, nie mogę go rozgryźć, nie mogę go ogarnąć. Na początku był taki wrogi, a potem przeprosił i wylał swoje serce, i teraz zachowuje się jakby nic się nie zmieniło, jakbyśmy przez te wszystkie lata byli najlepszymi kumplami. Nie mam pojęcia, o czym myśli. W ogóle. Jest nie do odczytania. Czy podoba mu się, że tu jestem? Nie wiem. Czy wolałby, żebym już wrócił do domu? Nie wiem. Nie znam tego człowieka, a jakoś jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Tak łatwo można prowadzić z nim normalną rozmowę, żartować i śmiać się, jak to robiliśmy tyle lat temu. Bardzo łatwo znaleźć ukojenie w jego oczach, i uśmiechu, i głosie. I kurwa._

Ron zgniótł list w pięści i wyrzucił go do kosza. Zerknął na zegarek i westchnął. Nadal miał więcej niż godzinę do wyjścia do pubu. Wziął już prysznic, masturbował się, obejrzał telewizję, wziął kolejny prysznic i nie udało mu się napisać listu do Hermiony. Nie miał pojęcia, co ma ze sobą zrobić i czuł się jak na krawędzi. Z każdą sekundą Harry dezorientował Rona bardziej, a on nie miał pojęcia, co robi w tym mieście. Czego Harry oczekiwał? Czego Harry chciał?

— Głupi, cholerny, pieprzony gnój.

Z głośnym burknięciem odszedł od stołu do okna i patrzył na zatokę za hotelem. Nie cierpiał tego hotelu, tego miasta, tej wyspy, tego kraju, gdzie nie było nic do roboty, tylko czekanie na spędzanie czasu z Harrym. Nie miał takich dni od wielu lat, dni, podczas których nie spędzał całego swojego czasu i wysiłku na poszukiwania swojego dawno zagubionego przyjaciela, przez co tą bezczynność uważał za nie do zniesienia. Teraz, kiedy w końcu znalazł Harry'ego, nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

Decydując, że nie może czekać dłużej, bo straci jasność umysłu całkowicie, zabrał kurtkę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nocne powietrze było ostre, ale było wspaniałym rozproszeniem od jego rozskakanych myśli. Idąc do pubu Ron zapamiętywał wszystkie sklepy, restauracje i bary, które mógłby odwiedzić w wolnej chwili. Musiał mieć cokolwiek innego do roboty niż siedzenie w hotelowym pokoju.

Kiedy dotarł do pubu zatrzymał się, aby spojrzeć na budynek. Harry mu powiedział, że będzie się wyróżniać i miał rację. Był dziwnie nowoczesny wokół starych budynków i przy nabrzeżu. Ron odwrócił się, aby popatrzeć przez chwilę na wodę, aby zebrać się w sobie. To tylko pub, myślał, po prostu już się kurwa uspokój. Biorąc głęboki oddech znowu się odwrócił i wszedł do środka.

Było to małe miejsce z raczej dużym barem w kącie. Ron od razu zauważył Harry'ego, który polewał i rozmawiał z młodą kobietą. Odeszła z drinkiem, a Ron od razu usiadł na zwolnionym stołku.

— Przyszedłeś — powiedział Harry, szczerząc się.

Ron zamrugał.

— Prosiłeś mnie.

— Prawda. Co mogę ci podać?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Zaskocz mnie. Coś ciemnego.

— Powiedziane jak prawdziwy Weasley. — Harry sięgnął czystą szklankę i poszedł do kranu.

— Co to miało znaczyć?

— Twój tata — powiedział Harry, jakby to było oczywiste. — Nigdy nie widziałem go z lekkim napojem w ręce, czy to herbatą, czy ale. Poza ognistą whisky.

Ron rozejrzał się, ale nikt tego nie słyszał.

— Dość dziwna obserwacja.

Harry odstawił szklankę, napełnił ją po brzeg ciemnym ale i przesunął do Rona.

— Niby dlaczego? Praktycznie żyłem w twoim domu przez siedem lat i to dziwne, że zauważyłem nawyki twojego taty?

Ron wzruszył ramionami i odchylił głowę, łykając drinka.

— Kurwa, dobre.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Najciemniejsze jakie mamy. Wybacz.

Ron popijał powoli i patrzył, jak Harry rozmawia i obsługuje innych. Był przyjazny i otwarty, czasami flirtował i oczywiste było, że czuje się komfortowo w swojej pracy. Jego kolczyk we brwi błyszczał lekko w świetle, a dziwna fryzura pasowała do tego otoczenia.

Kiedy jego szklanka była w połowie pusta, Ron odstawił ją i rozejrzał się. Było tu kilka stolików z małymi grupkami ludzi stłoczonych przy nich, rozmawiających ze sobą. Żałował, ze nie zna tu nikogo prócz Harry'ego.

— I jak?

Ron odwrócił się i zobaczył Harry'ego stojącego znowu przed nim, uśmiechającego się szeroko.

— Och. Dobre. Właściwie nawet wspaniałe.

— Świetnie. — Harry oparł łokcie na barze i pochylił się do przodu. — Wyglądasz na znudzonego.

Ron westchnął dramatycznie.

— Tak dokładnie to tonę samotnie w nieszczęściu.

— Och, racja. To wystarczające. Myślałem, że chodzi o coś w tym stylu.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Cóż, przecież nikogo tu nie znam.

— Właśnie szkoda. To wspaniałe miasto.

— Nie rozumiem połowy z tego, co mówią — powiedział cicho Ron.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Głupi Anglik. Lepiej nigdy nie mów tego głośno.

— Ale no weź, serio, Harry. Jak ty to ogarniasz cały czas?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i znowu stanął prosto.

— Przyzwyczaisz się. Przepraszam. — Mrugnął i poszedł na drugi koniec baru, aby pomóc komuś innemu.

Ron westchnął i sięgnął po szklankę, aby wziąć duży łyk. Otwarcie gapił się na Harry'ego, jak robił drinki i rozmawiał z ludźmi. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby znał każdego w barze, a czasami tylko zobaczył osobę i już robił jej drinka, zanim go zamówiła. Wydawało się, że jest w swoim żywiole, pracując dłońmi i rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi i sąsiadami. Ron mógł zrozumieć urok tej pracy dla Harry'ego, który chciał mieć kontrolę, ale nie chciał przyciągać uwagi. Ludzie nie przychodzili do pubu aby z nim porozmawiać, tylko aby spędzić czas z przyjaciółmi. Był ich barmanem, przyjazną twarzą z dostępem do każdego alkoholu jaki chcieli, ale nie był ich główną atrakcją.

Kiedy Ron w końcu skończył swoje ale i inny barman napełnił jego szklankę ponownie, Harry obszedł bar i usiadł na pustym stołku obok.

— Mógłbyś spróbować się wmieszać. Porozmawiać z ludźmi. Tak jakby o to chodzi w tej placówce, prawda? Wiesz, ci ludzie nie gryzą.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął rękę, przesuwając palce po bliźnie na czole Harry'ego. Ten uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu, ale ani się nie wzdrygnął, ani nie odsunął.

— Już cię to nie obchodzi? — zapytał Ron. — Nie obchodzi cię, że ludzie ją widzą?

— Nie. Ona nic nie znaczy dla kogokolwiek, kogo znam. To po prostu blizna po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli moi rodzice. Zazwyczaj nawet nie mówię aż tyle. Po prostu blizna po wypadku. Przydatna bajka... może wyjaśnić większość moich blizn.

Ron potrząsnął głową.

— Co z twoją dłonią?

Harry pokazał ją Ronowi.

— Już teraz wyblakło. Nie można stwierdzić, że kiedyś coś oznaczało. — Kiedy Ron nadal pijacko kręcił głową, Harry zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. — Nadal masz dość słabą głowę, co?

— To gówno było mocne. — Ron wskazał brodą na prawie pustą szklankę.

— Prawda, ale wypiłeś tylko jedno.

— Właściwie to moje drugie.

— Och. Cóż, niech będzie, ale nadal masz słabą głowę.

— Zamknij się — powiedział z uśmiechem Ron.

— Cóż — Harry sprawdził godzinę — kończę o pierwszej, jeśli chce ci się siedzieć tu tak długo. Jak nie, to możesz wracać gdziekolwiek chcesz. Nie sprawiasz wrażenia, jakbyś się dobrze bawił.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Może pójdę, jak to skończę. Albo wezmę kolejne. Się zobaczy.

Harry pokiwał głową i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, wstając.

— Więc pogadamy później — powiedział i wszedł za bar.

Ron wypił do końca swoją drugą szklankę i po paru minutach poprosił Harry'ego o kolejną.

— Proszę. — Harry postawił przed nim pełną szklankę. — Powinieneś trochę zwolnić. Wolałbym, żebyś nie zemdlał dzisiaj gdzieś na ulicy.

— Ha, ha. Poradzę sobie, Harry. Nawet nie jestem aż tak pijany. Tylko, wiesz...

— Wstawiony?

— Wstawiony — potwierdził Ron i uniósł szklankę w toaście, a potem upił z niej.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Naprawdę się nie zmieniłeś.

Ron odstawił drinka i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

— Nie? Więc nadal wyglądam jak osiemnastolatek?

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Nie. — Milczał przez chwilę i patrzył uważnie na Rona. — Wyglądasz dobrze. Serio.

— Flirtujesz ze mną? — zapytał bezbarwnie Ron.

— Tak. Szaleję z miłości do ciebie. Wrócisz dzisiaj ze mną do domu?

— Twoje poczucie humoru nieco się zmieniło — wybełkotał Ron w swoje ale, popijając je.

— Wtedy nie miałem poczucia humoru. Wrócę. — Przesunął się dalej, aby porozmawiać z kimś innym, a Ron wrócił do swojego drinka.

— Cześć.

Ron spojrzał w górę na faceta, który usiadł obok. Ku jego przerażeniu był to ten sam mężczyzna, którego widział palącego na tarasie u Harry'ego.

— Hej — udało mu się wykrztusić.

— Nie widziałem cię tu wcześniej — powiedział rozmownie. — Jesteś nowy?

Nie jestem stąd. Przejeżdżam.

— Ach, jesteś Anglikiem.

— Tak.

— Więc witaj.

— Em, dzięki. — Ron upił trochę ale, czując się dziwnie.

— Więc się poznaliście.

Ron spojrzał w górę na dźwięk głosu Harry'ego.

— Em... — odezwał się głupio.

— Prawie — powiedział drugi mężczyzna. Wyciągnął rękę do Rona. — Jestem Andy.

— Ron. — Potrząsnęli ręce i Ron znowu obrócił się do Harry'ego, który wyglądał, jakby z trudnością powstrzymywał wyszczerz.

— Przyjaciel z domu? — zapytał Andy Harry'ego.

Ten przytaknął.

— Dokładnie. Wy pogadajcie, wrócę.

Ron patrzył, jak Harry odchodzi i żałował, że nie wyszedł z pubu po drugim drinku.

— Na jak długo zostajesz? — zapytał Andy.

— Em, tak naprawdę to nie wiem. Pewnie tyle, ile chcę.

— Prawda, prawda. Jak ci się tu podoba?

— Em. Nie robiłem ani nie widziałem za wiele. Tylko spędzałem czas z Harrym.

— Rozumiem. Cóż, jeśli będziesz szukać czegoś do roboty, możesz do mnie zadzwonić. Mogę... cię oprowadzić. Harry ma mój numer.

Ron otworzył usta aby powiedzieć, że nie ma telefonu, ale zrezygnował.

— Taa, okej. Dzięki. — Zerknął w stronę drzwi i westchnął. — Czy tutaj nigdy nie robi się ciemno?

— W końcu tak. Jeśli wytrzymasz wystarczająco długo, trochę się ściemni. Jednak przyjechałeś w dobrej porze roku. W zimie jest na odwrót. Bardzo mało światła.

— Hm. — Ron popukał szklankę palcami.

— Nie odbierz tego źle, ale jesteś bardzo atrakcyjny — powiedział szczerze Andy.

Ron zarumienił się mocno, pomimo swoich wysiłków przeciw temu. Ta sytuacja była zbyt absurdalna. Mężczyzna, którego widział całującego się z Harrym, uderzał teraz do niego w barze, gdzie Harry pracował. Chciał wyjść.

— Ja... em, dziękuję. — Po długiej, dziwnej przerwie wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do Andy'ego. Nie był brzydki. Był wysoki i szczupły, ale wyglądał na muskularnego pod koszulą. Blond włosy były krótkie i potargane, a jego twarz, z jasnoniebieskimi oczami i psotnym uśmiechem przechyliła szalę; było to za dużo dla Rona w tej chwili. — Ty... ty też jesteś atrakcyjny.

Andy wyszczerzył się.

— Dzięki. Więc jesteś eks Harry'ego?

Ron starał się uśmiechnąć.

— Nie, nie. Po prostu jesteśmy... Jestem przyjacielem. Starym przyjacielem. Nic... nic innego.

— Dobrze. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek słyszał od niego o Ronie.

Ron wziął duży haust ale.

— Więc ty jesteś jego eks? — zapytał, nie wiedząc, co innego powiedzieć.

— Nie całkiem — odpowiedział Andy, uśmiechając się figlarnie. — On jest z Emily, wiesz. Ale czasami... no, mają otwarty związek... i, uch, czasami... coś się dzieje. — Lekko wzruszył ramionami.

Ron pokiwał głową i odstawił szklankę.

— Prawda. No, muszę iść, ale było miło cię poznać, Andy — powiedział szybko, wstając. — 'Branoc, Harry — zawołał gdy odchodził, nie chcąc słyszeć odpowiedzi. Dotarł do drzwi i zerknął za siebie, widząc Harry'ego pochylającego się przez bar, plotkującego z Andym. Wyszedł z pubu i szedł jak najszybciej do hotelu, gapiąc się na jasne niebo i żałując, że nie jest w Londynie.


	12. Rozdział jedenasty: Harry ma problemy

Następnego ranka obudził się, kiedy w jego żołądku niebezpiecznie zawirowało. Jęknął i przewrócił się na plecy, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem i prosząc Merlina, żeby mógł jeszcze odespać.

Dwie godziny później ponownie otworzył oczy i zerknął na budzik na stoliku nocnym. Była prawie jedenasta, ale czuł się o wiele lepiej niż gdy obudził się za pierwszym razem. Usiadł i wyciągnął ręce nad głowę.

— Dobry.

Ron zamachał dziko ramionami, starając się wstać, zaplątał się w przykrycie i wylądował ze stąpnięciem na podłodze.

— Kurwa jasna, Harry, — jęknął, patrząc na sufit i słuchając śmiechu Harry'ego. — Nigdy kurwa więcej tego nie rób!

— Ale było warto.

— Spadaj. — Udało mu się wyplątać ze swoich kończyn i wstać. — Czy mógłbyś być bardziej straszny? — zapytał, patrząc ze złością na siedzącego przy małym stoliku przy oknie Harry'ego.

— Pewnie tak. Mógłbym schować się pod prysznicem. Albo pod twoją peleryną niewidką.

— Ha, ha. — Ron potarł oczy i stłumił ziewnięcie. — Co tu w ogóle robisz?

— Przyszedłem się przywitać. Myślałem, że już będziesz na nogach.

— Nie nauczyłeś się niczego po ostatnim razie? Może nie powinieneś już więcej bezróżdżkowo aportować się do mojego pokoju hotelowego.

— Masz obsesję na punkcie tej całej bezróżdżkowej kwestii, prawda?

— Tak, to dość intrygujące.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— No, to podobało ci się wczoraj?

— Nie, nie bardzo.

— Och... nawet nie z Andym?

— Zwłaszcza nie z Andym — powiedział ponuro Ron, siadając na brzegu łóżka, twarzą do Harry'ego.

— Ale... ale było ci smutno, że nikogo tam nie znasz...

— Przysłałeś go, żeby ze mną pogadał? — zapytał Ron.

— Nie. Po prostu ucieszyłem się, kiedy to zrobił, bo wyglądałeś, jakbyś chciał towarzystwa.

— Nie chciałem towarzystwa. Nie chciałem niczego od twojego... twojego... kimkolwiek on jest.

— Mojego przyjaciela?

— Przyjaciela, dobra, jeśli tak chcesz go nazywać.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— To mój przyjaciel, Ron.

— Dobra.

— O co się złościsz?

— Dlaczego tu jestem, Harry? Co my robimy?

— Rozmawiamy?

— Nie... kurwa. Co ja tu robię, w tym mieście, na tej głupiej wyspie? Mówiłeś, że chcesz odnowić naszą przyjaźń, ale tak szczerze, to nie wydaje się, żebyśmy potrzebowali dużo nad nią popracować. Po początkowej... dziwnej... kwestii złości dajemy radę dość dobrze. Więc po co tu jestem? Bo nie wydaje mi się, że zrezygnujesz z tutejszego życia i wrócisz ze mną do domu, a ja na pewno nie zostanę tutaj tylko dla przyjaźni z tobą. Więc co my robimy?

Ron patrzył uważnie na niespokojnego Harry'ego.

— Nie wiem — przyznał ten w końcu. — Naprawdę nie mam na to odpowiedzi. Myślałem, że... popłyniemy z wiatrem. Rozgryziemy problemy, kiedy się pojawią. Myślę... myślę, że w końcu wyszło nam mniej problemów niż zakładałem, że będzie, więc... więc teraz tak jakby...

— Właśnie. Co robimy? Nie mogę siedzieć tutaj bez powodu. To mnie doprowadza do szału, to głupie miasto i ci głupi ludzie...

— Ron, no weź. Tu nie jest tak źle. Nie dałeś temu szansy.

— Ale dlaczego miałbym? Dlaczego powinienem zostać? Co się wydarzy? Wyjedziesz ze mną? Nie. Przeprowadzę się tutaj? Nie. Więc dlaczego mam zostać?

— Ja... ja myślałem... myślałem, że chcesz... spędzić ze mną czas — powiedział niepewnie Harry. — Spędziłeś piętnaście lat na szukaniu mnie i odjedziesz po tygodniu tylko dlatego, że nie jesteś pewny tego, co przyniesie przyszłość?

— Tak — odpowiedział krótko Ron, ignorując nieco załamany wyraz twarzy Harry'ego. — Nie chcę marnować tutaj czasu na nic, Harry. Zmarnowałem już piętnaście lat. Chcę na nowo zacząć żyć.

— Och, więc teraz szukanie mnie było marnotrawstwem? Wczoraj byłem brakującą częścią twojego życia, a dzisiaj jestem stratą czasu?

Ron westchnął i przetarł powieki.

— Czy nie moglibyśmy odbywać tej rozmowy kiedy nie jestem wycieńczony jak ja pierdolę?

— Nie, bo teraz się boję, że po prostu odejdziesz bez słowa.

— Ja tak nie robię, Harry. To twoja działka — warknął Ron.

— Spierdalaj. — Harry westchnął ciężko i sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza. — Mogę zapalić?

— Nie.

— Dobra. — Harry położył paczkę papierosów na stół i zabębnił po niej palcami. — Czy zabranie mnie ze sobą do domu to twój jedyny cel? To jedyny powód, dla którego zostałeś?

— Mniej więcej.

— Co jest tym więcej?

— Co?

— Co jest innym powodem tego, że zostałeś?

— Harry — westchnął Ron i przesunął ręką po włosach, ciągnąc je lekko. — Weź, czy mógłbyś mi po prostu powiedzieć, czego oczekujesz od mojego pobytu tutaj? Zostanę, jeśli będzie powód, ale w tej chwili nie mam żadnego i czuję, że tracę zmysły siedząc w tym głupim pokoju cały pieprzony dzień, każdego pieprzonego dnia.

— Ja nie jestem dość dobrym powodem? — zapytał cicho Harry.

— Nie naciągaj mnie na to gówno — Ron praktycznie krzyknął. — Nie graj ze mną w gierki, Harry. Jeśli powiem, że nie, to obrazisz się i każesz mi spadać do domu. Jeśli powiem, że tak, to zaczniesz zachowywać się przez to dziwnie i niepewnie, przez to, że cenię ciebie i twoją przyjaźń i zatoczymy pieprzone koło. Masz problemy z byciem potrzebnym. Rozumiem. Naprawdę. Nie przywołuj ich w takich sprawach. Nie jestem głupi.

Harry siedział tylko, z palcami luźno na papierosach, wyglądając na ogłupionego.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał. — Ja... kurwa.

— Za dobrze cię znam. I jesteś wystarczającym powodem, żeby zostać. Bardziej niż wystarczającym i sam to wiesz. Wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz, tak samo, jak ja wiem, ile znaczę dla ciebie. Ludzie nie mogą przechodzić przez to co my i nie znać siebie czy nie być dla siebie niemal jak cały świat. Jedyna różnica to ta, że ty sobie z tym nie radzisz. Może Emily zna cię na tyle dobrze, żeby ukrywać to, że cię potrzebuje, albo może ty potrzebujesz jej bardziej niż ona ciebie. Nieważne, w co z nią pogrywasz, sypiając z innymi ludźmi. Kochasz ją i widzę to. I wiem, że to cię cholernie przeraża. To naturalne, ludzkie, normalne. O to chodzi w miłości, o to chodzi w związkach. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że ty tego nie możesz udźwignąć. A ja wiem o tym i nigdy bym... nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził, Harry. Staram się tylko rozgryźć, czy ty masz zamiar znowu skrzywdzić mnie.

— Chryste, Ron — wymamrotał Harry, pochylając się i zakrywając twarz dłońmi. — Nie możesz pojawiać się znikąd po piętnastu latach i opowiadać takie gówna.

— Najwyraźniej mogę — powiedział Ron pod nosem.

Harry westchnął łamliwie i wstał.

— Nie zamierzam cię skrzywdzić — powiedział cicho, podnosząc paczkę papierosów. — Ale idę zapalić.

— Za minutę będę na dole — zawołał Ron, kiedy Harry wyszedł z pokoju. Przez chwilę patrzył na drzwi, a potem rzucił się na łóżko. — Jasny gwint, skąd to się wzięło?

Leżał tak przez chwilę, starając się zebrać swoje rozszalałe myśli. Po paru minutach wstał i ubrał się. Wypadł z hotelu, znajdując Harry'ego siedzącego na ławce na zewnątrz. Ron usiadł obok niego, ale odmówił machnięciem ręki proponowanego papierosa.

— Nie dość okazjonalnie dla ciebie?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jestem w nastroju.

Harry pokiwał głową i palił w ciszy.

— Mam problemy z byciem potrzebnym — powiedział cicho, odrzucając peta na chodnik. — Potrzebuję Emily bardziej, niż ona mnie. Byłeś tutaj mniej niż tydzień... i już to wiesz. Mam... mam problemy z byciem... znanym. Lubię to miasto. Lubię tych ludzi. Lubię być gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie wie o mojej przeszłości. O tym, co zrobiłem. Co mogę zrobić. Co się ze mną działo. Z nami. Lubię anonimowość. Nie było takiej opcji w Anglii. Prawie nie ma takiej opcji w Szkocji. To, że nikt mnie nie znalazł, uznaję za duże szczęście. Ale ty. — Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Rona. — Wiesz o mnie wszystko, co można wiedzieć. Jedyne możliwe sekrety, jakie mogłem przed tobą mieć, to że czasami sypiam z mężczyznami i czasami biorę narkotyki. Już wiesz o obu tych rzeczach. Co zostało do powiedzenia?

Ron patrzył na chodnik, przyglądając się jak pet Harry'ego gaśnie.

— Jest wiele do opowiedzenia. Ludzie to coś więcej niż ich przeszłość, życie seksualne i to czy biorą, czy nie. Nie wiem wszystkiego, co można o tobie wiedzieć, Harry. Wątpię, czy ktokolwiek mógłby wiedzieć. Nie jesteś taki prosty. Nikt nie jest.

Harry przytaknął.

— Zmieniłeś się.

Ron spojrzał w górę.

— Co?

— Cały czas powtarzam, że się nie zmieniłeś, ale tak nie jest. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś taki poważny. I na pewno nie taki... wnikliwy.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się na oparcie ławki, wyciągając swoje długie nogi do przodu i krzyżując je w kostkach.

— Jesteśmy starzy, Harry. Rzeczy musiały się już do tej pory zmienić.

— Może ty jesteś stary, ale ja jestem młody jak ja pierdolę. Zdrów jak ryba.

— Młody jak ja pierdolę? — Ron zaśmiał się. — Masz 32 lata, stary.

— Taa, ale ty masz 33 i nie masz wymówki na bycie starym.

— Masz rację. Jestem trzy ćwierci od śmierci.

— Dokładnie.

— Dokładnie — powtórzył Ron. Chrząknął dziwnie, kiedy Harry nic nie odpowiedział. — Cóż... to był bardzo dziwny dzień, jak do tej pory.

— Sama prawda.

Ron uśmiechnął się uśmieszkiem.

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja muszę wziąć prysznic i coś zjeść. Jakie masz plany?

— Nic. Żadnych planów. Nie pracuję dzisiaj wieczorem, więc... mam wolne do robienia niczego.

— Cóż... myślę, że moglibyśmy zjeść coś razem. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że się najpierw wymyję.

— Pewnie też przydałby mi się prysznic. Mogę wpaść za godzinę.

— Jasne.

— Będziesz ubrany?

— Tak.

— Będziesz miał wolne ręce?

Ron wywrócił oczami.

— Tak, mamo.

— Dobrze. Do zobaczenia za godzinę. — Harry wstał i zaczął iść do swojego domu. Ron patrzył za nim przez kilka minut, potem wstał i wrócił do pokoju aby wziąć długi, gorący prysznic.


	13. Rozdział dwunasty: Broch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Broch" za wikipedią: typ kamiennych budowli o kształcie masywnej wieży, wznoszonych w epoce żelaza i datowanych na pierwsze wieki n.e.

Po posiłku w małej kawiarni przy hotelu Harry i Ron spędzili dzień krążąc po mieście. Harry prowadził ich przez punkty turystyczne i historyczne, wymyślając o nich fakty, aby zabawić Rona. Ich rozmowa była lekka i łatwa, wypełniona śmiechem i komfortową, sympatyczną ciszą. Chodzili tak przez godziny, najwyraźniej nie idąc nigdzie konkretnie, dopóki Harry nie zszedł na większą drogę, która wydawała się prowadzić poza miasto.

— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytał Ron po paru minutach.

— Zobaczysz.

— Nie powiesz mi?

— Nie.

— To jest straszne.

— Nie, to fajne i tajemnicze.

— Stopy mnie bolą.

— Och, zamknij się.

Ron uśmiechnął się i szedł dalej, ignorując ból w stopach i oglądając zieloną trawę po jednej stronie drogi oraz niebieski ocean po drugiej.

— Nie idziemy do tego dużego kamiennego czegoś, prawda? — zapytał, gdy minęło trochę czasu, wskazując na dużą strukturę na horyzoncie.

— Może.

— Co to jest?

— Broch.

— Co?

— Broch.

— Czy powinienem wiedzieć, co to znaczy?

— Niekoniecznie.

— Okej...

— Po prostu to duża, kamienna rzecz.

— Och.

— To fajne miejsce na spacery.

— Już trochę żeśmy spacerowali.

— To fajne miejsce, żeby usiąść i odpocząć.

Ron uśmiechnął się.

— To lepiej.

— Bardzo łatwo cię zadowolić.

— Bardzo... łatwo... cię... posolić — odparł na to banalnie Ron.

— Um. Co?

— No.

— Więc okej. — Harry zaśmiał się i skręcił w prawo, idąc prosto do brocha. Ron poszedł za nim, patrząc jak kamienna masa przed nim robi się coraz większa. Zatrzymali się przed nią i Ron ogarniał spokój starej budowli stojącej na polu otoczonym wodą.

— To ma pawie 3,000 lat — wyjaśnił Harry.

Ron uniósł brwi.

— Serio? Czy znowu to wymyśliłeś?

— Serio. 3,000 lat.

Ron zagwizdał cicho i zaczął iść na nowo.

— No to chodź — zawołał do Harry'ego. — Chcę to dotknąć.

Harry zaśmiał się i patrzył, jak Ron podchodzi do ściany i zatrzymuje się, a potem kładzie na niej ręce.

— I jakie jest w dotyku? — zapytał Harry, gdy doszedł do niego.

— Stare. — Ron oderwał ręce i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. — I?

— Co i?

— I co teraz robimy?

— Spacerujemy. Oglądamy.

— To wygląda jak duże, kamienne coś.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Chodź, dalej. — Poprowadził Rona do wejścia.

— Lubisz takie gówna, prawda? — zapytał Ron, chodząc w kółko we wnętrzu, z jedną ręką przy ścianie.

— Jakie gówna?

— Stare gówna.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Myślę, że taa. Są interesujące. Możemy wracać, jeśli chcesz.

Ron wzruszył ramionami, ale poszedł za Harrym na zewnątrz. Obeszli broch dookoła, wybrali miejsce na trawie, skąd widać było ocean, i usiedli.

— To fajne miejsce — przyznał Ron, gapiąc się leniwie na wzgórza. — Spokojne, ciche, ładne... i, oczywiście, stare.

— Oczywiście — zgodził się Harry, kierując ręce za siebie i kładąc się na trawie.

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać? — zapytał cicho Ron po kilku minutach

— Hm.

— Ty i Emily...

— Mhm.

— Nie... rozumiem. Powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz jej bardziej, niż ona ciebie. Przyznałeś się do tego. Czy to zdrowe?

Harry podparł się na łokciach i spojrzał na Rona.

— Pewnie nie najzdrowsze. To nie tak, że ona mnie nie kocha. Tylko... to znaczy, to jest całkowicie rozsądne. Dorastała w tym mieście, wszyscy jej starzy przyjaciele tu są, tu jest jej rodzina. Jest dosłownie jedyną osobą, którą ja mam, podczas gdy ona ma... no wiesz, wielu. Wie, że jestem... że bardziej polegam na niej niż ona na mnie. To ma sens. Nie mam tutaj rodziny i przyjaciół, ale ona tak. To nie jest jakieś chore, krzywe coś. Tak po prostu jest.

Ron pokiwał głową, ogarniając to.

— Więc ona nie ukrywa tego, jak bardzo cię potrzebuje, bo wie, że to by cię odstraszyło?

— Um. Nie. Nie, nie sądzę.

— Interesujące.

— Tak myślę.

— I oboje sypiacie z innymi ludźmi?

Harry westchnął i znowu się położył.

— Tak jakby. Tak.

— Tak jakby tak?

— My, to znaczy... właściwie to ona śpi z innymi ludźmi, kiedy... kiedy jest ktoś jeszcze, kiedy jest nas trójka.

— Trójkąciki? — zapytał Ron, patrząc przez ramię na Harry'ego z uśmieszkiem.

— Taa. Inaczej... ona nie... to nie jest wcale takie częste.

— A ty?

— Ja... Ja... nie za dużo. Kiedy nadarzy się okazja... czasami. To nie jest dla nas takie częste, chociaż Andy jest takim jakby wyjątkiem.

— W jaki sposób jest wyjątkiem?

— On... po prostu niedawno trochę szaleliśmy. Czasami z Emily, czasami... nie z Emily.

— Więc on ci się podoba? Czy to tylko seks?

Harry usiadł i wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na małe fale na wodzie.

— To w większości seks. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale nie... ale nic poza tym, serio. Nigdy bym nie zostawił Emily, czy coś takiego.

— Wolisz kobiety?

— Co?

— Wolisz kobiety? Do seksu? Czy związków? To znaczy, byłeś z Ginny i Emily, i myślę że spałeś z innymi kobietami i mężczyznami, ale umawiałeś się tylko z kobietami. Wolisz je?

— Skąd wiesz, że umawiałem się tylko z kobietami?

— Umawiałeś się z mężczyznami?

— Nie — wymamrotał Harry. — Chociaż to nie znaczy, że bym tego nie mógł zrobić.

— Więc wolisz kobiety?

Harry westchnął.

— Nie wiem, Ron. Czy ty kogoś wolisz bardziej?

Ron przytaknął, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Cóż — mruknął Harry. — Ja… ja nie wiem, czy też tak mam. Nie umawiałem się z mężczyznami, więc nie mogę powiedzieć, czy ich wolę. Chciałbym się umawiać z facetem, gdybym miał szansę. Ale nie ciągnie mnie do tego aż tak, żeby zerwać z Emily bez żadnego innego powodu. A... co do seksu... myślę, że to nie ma znaczenia. To, czy mi się podoba, nie opiera się na... anatomii czy czymś. To zależy od osoby. Lubię seks z Emily, lubię seks z Andym. Jest emocjonalna różnica, tak, ponieważ ją kocham, a jego nie. Poza tym...

Ron położył się na trawie, patrząc na chmury.

— Widzisz, mówiłem, że nie wiem wszystkiego, co można o tobie wiedzieć.

— Jeszcze.

— Jeszcze.

— Więc. — Harry urwał źdźbło trawy przy swojej nodze. — Kogo ty wolisz?

— Ja... wolę mężczyzn — odpowiedział cicho Ron. — Oczywiście nadal uprawiam seks z kobietami i kocham to. Nie ma w tym nic złego. Ale nie sądzę, żebym chciał znowu z jakąś się umawiać. Albo może i chciałbym, ale nie szukałbym aktywnie kolejnego związku z kobietą.

— Czy Hermiona zrobiła z ciebie geja? — zapytał Harry, szczerząc się.

— Nie — odpowiedział poważnie Ron. — Nikt go ze mnie nie zrobił. Zawsze taki byłem. Po prostu zabrało mi trochę czasu... żeby to pokazać.

— Wiedziałeś już w Hogwarcie?

— Tak. — Ron znowu usiadł. — A ty nie?

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Naprawdę jesteś inny, Ron. Wszystkie te długie, poważne rozmowy. Jakbyś dojrzał bardziej, niż ktokolwiek oczekiwał.

— O to możesz winić Hermionę — powiedział Ron, uśmiechając się. — To niesamowite, co się dzieje, kiedy spędzasz z nią każdą sekundę życia przez tyle lat. Zacząłem analizować wszystko tylko po to, żeby ona nie była pierwszą, która to robi. Chciałem chociaż raz wiedzieć o sobie rzeczy, zanim ona do nich doszła.

— I nigdy nie wiedziała, że podobają ci się faceci?

— Nie. Nie aż do Lee, w każdym razie.

— Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić wyrazu jej twarzy — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się lekko.

Ron pokiwał głową.

— Taa. To było... epickie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż wrócę do domu i powiem jej, że też jesteś pedziem.

— Nie jestem.

— Jesteś.

— Nie jestem.

— To już nie jest za bardzo dojrzałe — podrażnił Ron.

Harry pomógł sobie jego ramieniem, kiedy wstawał, a potem wyciągnął do niego rękę, żeby też mu pomóc.

— Idę do domu na obiad — powiedział, kiedy zaczęli iść do głównej drogi prowadzącej do miasta. — Jesteś zaproszony, oczywiście. Albo możemy się potem spotkać na piwo.

— Tak szczerze to myślę, że potrzebuję prysznica. Nie chciałbym obrazić twojej uroczej dziewczyny moim odorem. Ale, no, piwo dobrze brzmi.

— Dobra. Nie możesz unikać jej na zawsze, wiesz.

— Co?

— Emily. Unikasz jej.

— Nie, nie unikam.

— Tak, unikasz.

— Nie, nie unikam.

— Tak, unikasz.

— Odwal się, Harry.

Harry zaśmiał się i zatrzymał, patrząc dookoła. Po tym, jak upewnił się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, złapał ramię Rona i aportował ich.

Wylądowali w hotelowym pokoju Rona, a ten zachwiał się lekko.

— Kurwa, Harry. Powiedziałem ci, żebyś mnie ostrzegał.

— Wybacz. Myślałem, że to oczywiste, co mam zamiar zrobić.

Ron pokręcił głową, rozluźniając kark.

— Kurwa, jestem wymęczony.

— Cóż, idź pod prysznic, zjedz coś, a ja wrócę za kilka godzin.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, kiedy?

— Niekoniecznie.

— Harry.

— Okej, okej. — Harry sprawdził godzinę. — Może być dziewiąta?

— Dobra.

— Więc okej. Do zobaczenia o dziewiątej. — Pomachał i okręcił się, deportując się z trzaskiem.


	14. Rozdział trzynasty: Pijane wyuzdanie

— Wiesz co — powiedział Ron, nieco zlewając słowa. — Myślę... to miasto, ono... ono ma naprawdę... dobry alkohol.

— Prawda. — Harry wyszczerzył się ponad blatem do swojego pijanego przyjaciela. — W tym mieście jest bardzo dobra gorzała.

— Jesteś już pijany?

— Ja... no, trochę — przyznał Harry, uśmiechając się do pustej szklanki. — Idę po kolejnego. Chcesz?

— Em... n–nie. Znaczy, czekaj, kurde, tak, chcę.

— Chcesz?

— Tak.

— Dobra. — Harry wstał i po paru minutach wrócił z dwoma szklankami. — Jedna dla ciebie, jedna dla mnie.

— Co to? — zapytał Ron, patrząc na ciemny płyn.

— „Mroczny i burzliwy”.

— Nigdy nie piłem.

— Ma w sobie ciemny rum.

— Uroczo. — Ron uniósł szklankę. — Za pieprzoną Szkocję.

— Za pieprzoną Szkocję — powtórzył Harry, stukając się szklanką z Ronem. Napili się. Harry skrzywił się i po chwili odstawił trunek. — Kurna.

— Wybitne — oznajmił radośnie Ron, unosząc szklankę do poziomu oczu i zaglądając do niej. — Naprawdę wybitne.

— Powali cię — powiedział Harry, zauważając jego już zaczerwienioną twarz.

— Dam radę — nalegał Ron. — Nie widziałeś mnie porządnie pijanego. Mogę wiele wytrzymać.

— Jestem pewny, że tak jest. — Harry znowu spojrzał na swój drink, wziął głęboki oddech i upił po raz kolejny.

— Nie wygląd’sz na zbyt zadowolon’go.

— Nie mój gust — przyznał Harry. — Ale jednak jest dobre. Myślę, że go lubię.

— No więc pij! Nie chcę się zalać sam.

Godzinę później Ron przestał pić, a Harry uciekł do łykania wódki.

— Kochasz wódkę — oznajmił Ron, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry wychylił kieliszek i się skrzywił.

— Jestem fanem — przyznał głupio Harry, kiedy popił sokiem pomarańczowym. — Kurna.

— Kur–na. — Ron pochylił się nad blatem. — Masz godz’nę?

Harry spojrzał na zegarek.

— Jest prawie pierwsza.

— Mus’sz iść do domu?

— Nie. — Harry też pochylił się nad blatem i wyciągnął rękę do włosów Rona, głaszcząc je. — Uwielbiam twoje włosy.

— Em. — Ron zamrugał głupkowato. — Harry.

— No.

— Ty... głaszczesz mnie.

— Wiem. — Harry westchnął i niechętnie cofnął rękę. — Chodźmy do twojego pokoju.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał Ron z niepokojem, nagle czując się trzeźwo.

— Bo tam mieszkasz, a ja jestem zbyt pijany, żeby wracać już do domu. Dalej. —Harry wstał i pociągnął Rona z sobą. Ubrali płaszcze i wyszli na noc.

— Cholerne, głupie słońce — wymamrotał Ron, krzyżując ramiona i pochylając głowę przeciw wiatrowi. — Wydaje się, jakby była cholera druga po południu.

— No tak. Tak jest, tutaj, latem. A w zimę...

Ron słuchał wywodów Harry’ego jednym uchem, kiedy szli do hotelu. Był zbyt pijany na podjęcie decyzji odnośnie tego, co powinien teraz zrobić, ale miał przeczucie, że nawet trzeźwy nie wymyśliłby nic genialnego.

— Ron.

— Hm? Co? — Ron otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i spojrzał do stojącego z tyłu Harry’ego.

— To nie twój hotel?

— Och. No. — Cofnął się i skierował się do swojego pokoju. Nie zdążył zamknąć drzwi, a Harry już ruszył do toalety, aby sobie ulżyć.

— Rety! — zawołał do nikogo konkretnego.

Ron zaśmiał się, zrzucając kurtkę i buty. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, włączył telewizor i skakał po kanałach, dopóki Harry nie wrócił.

— Leci cokolwiek? — zapytał, siadając praktycznie na Ronie.

— Em... nie. Nic dobrego.

Harry pochylił się do przodu i wyłączył telewizor, a potem odwrócił się do niego, wyciągając mu z dłoni pilota.

— Naprawdę chcę cię pocałować.

Ręka Rona samoistnie powędrowała do włosów Harry’ego.

— Ty... jesteś... jesteśmy pijani, Harry. Kompletnie, cholernie zalani.

— No i? Boże, przez cały cholerny czas chcę cię całować.

— Harry — prawie zaskomlił Ron, spuszczając rękę na ramię Harry’ego. — Nie rób tego.

— Dlaczego nie?

— Ja nie... to może... kurwa, Harry. To nam wszystko spierdoli. Nie będę... nie będę w st’nie wyjechać, jeśl’ to zrobimy.

— I dobrze. — Harry podniósł rękę, aby znowu pogłaskać jego włosy. — Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał. Chcę, żebyś został.

— Kochałem cię — wyszeptał Ron, stykając razem ich czoła.

— Wiem — uspokoił go Harry. — Ja też ciebie kochałem.

— Kurwa. — Ron zamknął oczy i przełknął, skupiając się na wargach, które były tak blisko, oddychały na niego, które... dotykały jego warg.

Ron złapał głowę Harry’ego w obie ręce, aby nie rozdzielić ich ust. Chciał tego od tak dawna, że teraz nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Zamarł, a oszołomienie i podniecenie go wypełniały. W końcu, po paru długiej, panicznej chwili bezruchu, usta Harry’ego poruszyły się ponownie i Ron rozluźnił się w jego uścisku. Ręce dotykały skóry, o której wcześniej tylko mogły śnić, badając krzywizny i kąty.

— Ron — wymamrotał Harry jego szyję, poprawiając się na łóżku, chcąc usiąść okrakiem na jego udach. — Suń się.

Ron wysunął się spod niego i przesunął do tyłu, aż jego głowa uderzyła w ścianę. Siedział rozłożony dziwacznie na poduszkach, gdy Harry wdrapał się na łóżko i owinął wokół jego ciepłego ciała. Zaraz potem jednak usiadł na jego udach i spojrzał w dół na pierś Rona, przesuwając po niej palce.

— Co ‘s... z... czy, czy musisz mieć... pozw’lenie od Emily, czy coś? — zapytał Ron, przysuwając się trochę, aby Harry mógł ściągnąć jego koszulkę przez głowę.

— Mógłbyś się w końcu zamknąć? — odpowiedział pytaniem Harry, szczerząc się i przesuwając dłonie po nowoodkrytej skórze. — Po prostu płyń z cholernym prądem.

— Nie jest’m w tym dobry — przyznał Ron, patrząc na palce Harry’ego kreślące kółka wokół jego sutków.

— Najwidoczniej. — Harry pochylił się, aby znowu go pocałować, a Ron podciągnął jego koszulkę, aby dotknąć rozgrzanej skóry.

Ron zamierzał rozebrać go, ale nie chciał przerywać pocałunku. Chciał całować Harry’ego na zawsze; zatrzymać czas na tej chwili, kiedy potrzebowali tylko siebie nawzajem i nie miało znaczenia to, gdzie się znajdowali, co się stanie rano lub co ktokolwiek ma na ten temat do powiedzenia. Mieli siebie nawzajem i to było wszystko, co było im potrzebne. Ron marzył o tym od lat, nawet jeśli nigdy nie przyznał się przed sobą czy nie pozwolił zanurzać się zbytnio w te fantazje. Znalezienie Harry’ego, zobaczenie, jak Harry całuje się z Andym, słuchanie, jak Harry mówi o spaniu z innymi mężczyznami — to była dla niego tortura. Stanowczo złapał jego tyłek, zaciskając dłonie na muskularnych pośladkach i jęcząc w chętne wargi.

— Kurwa, jesteś cudowny — powiedział Harry łapiąc oddech, odchylając się aby ściągnąć swoją koszulkę. Przycisnął się z powrotem do ciała Rona, aby go lekko pocałować, a potem przesunąć usta na jego szyję i pierś. Ron, dysząc cicho, patrzył jak Harry wycałowuje ścieżkę do jego pępka, a potem płynnym ruchem siada i rozpina jego dżinsy. Zasyczał, kiedy Harry owinął rękę wokół jego członka. — Cudowny — powtórzył Harry, patrząc na penisa w swojej ręce.

— Mmmm, Harry... Merlinie. — Ron starał się utrzymać otwarte powieki, gdy Harry ścisnął go mocniej i obciągał mu szybciej. Wzdychał cicho za każdym razem, kiedy Harry przekręcił rękę przy główce, zacisnął ją u podstawy; za każdym razem, gdy drugą dłonią pocierał jego jądra. — Wracaj — poprosił, łapiąc jego głowę.

Całowali się dziko, z jedną ręką Harry’ego uwięzioną między ich ciałami, pracującą pijacko na penisie Rona. Jego ręce trzymały Harry’ego za włosy, ciągnąc je mocno, a jego biodra kołysały się rytmicznie.

— Kurwa, Harry — wymamrotał Ron w jego usta.

— Tak. — Harry przesunął zębami po jego uchu sprawiając, że ten zadrżał pod nim. Jeszcze raz pocałował jego mokre wargi, a potem przesunął się w dół jego ciała i polizał wydzielinę spływającą z główki penisa Rona.

Ron powstrzymał jęk i wygiął szyję, starając się pamiętać, jak się oddycha, kiedy język Harry’ego grał na jego penisie. Wiele osób w jego życiu mu obciągało, ale nigdy Harry Potter. Widział masę ludzi z czarnymi włosami, których usta były wokół jego penisa, ale nikt nie miał tych zielonych oczu patrzących na niego. Czuł zawroty głowy od tego pożądania.

— Harry — wydusił, kiedy ten polizał jego jądra. — Proszę, kurwa, jestem... kurwa, blisko, Harry...  _Harry_.

Harry przesunął językiem po całej jego długości i zaczął entuzjastycznie ssać, owijając dłoń wokół reszty penisa. Głośny krzyk Rona zmienił się w długi jęk, kiedy jego ciało spięło się i drgnęło. Wyciągnął rękę na oślep i mocno ścisnął ramię Harry’ego, dochodząc w jego usta.

— Har...  _ach_... kurwa, Harry — wydyszał ciężko, gdy Harry kontynuował lizanie jego twardego penisa. — Kurwa, och, kurwa. — Leżał bezładnie na łóżku, dysząc i drżąc po orgazmie, a język Harry’ego nadal się nim zajmował. — Wracaj — wymamrotał, kładąc rękę na jego karku i ciągnąc go w górę po pocałunek. — Ja pierdolę, to było wspań’ałe.

Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podobało.

Ron uśmiechnął się i wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, starając się uspokoić bicie swojego serca.

— Naprawdę,  _naprawdę_ muszę się wysikać. Poczekasz ch’ilę?

Harry sturlał się na bok i wypuścił Rona, śmiejąc się. Kiedy minutę później Ron wrócił, porzucając dżinsy na podłodze, znalazł Harry’ego nago na łóżku, celowo bawiącego się swoim członkiem.

— Kurwa — wydusił Ron czując, jak jego własny penis znowu odpowiada na ten widok i wszedł na łóżko. — Kurwa, jesteś niezły.

— Kurwa, masz sprośne usta — powiedział Harry, przesuwając dłoń na swoje jądra i ściskając je.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest absurdalne? — zapytał Ron, owijając swoją rękę wokół penisa Harry’ego. — Znaczy, jesteś, jesteś Harry Cholerny Pieprzony Potter, a ja mam rękę na twoim cholernym penisie.

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry z uśmieszkiem, odchylając się, aby móc na niego popatrzeć. ~~na Rona.~~

— Znaczy. —  Ron przesunął swoją rękę w górę i w dół, powodując, że Harry skręcił się lekko pod nim, gdy jego biodra próbowały zażądać więcej. — Znaczy, czy masz  _jakiekolwiek_ pojęcie, od jak dawna chciałem dotknąć twojego cholernego penisa?

— Nie bardzo.

— Cholerne  _wieki_ temu — jęknął Ron, przysuwając drugą rękę do jąder Harry’ego. — Wieki i wieki temu, i jesteś  _o wiele_  lepszy niż wszystko, co sobie wyobrażałem.

— Zawsze tak dużo mówisz po orgazmie? — zapytał Harry, kołysząc miednicą, aby zmusić rękę Rona do szybszych ruchów.

— Może.

— Fajnie.

Ron uśmiechnął się i puścił mu oczko, po czym pochylił się i polizał jego penisa. Harry rozszerzył nogi szerzej i jęknął zaskoczony, kiedy język Rona znalazł się za jego jądrami. Ron bawił się nim ostrożnie i powoli, przesuwając język i palce po jego członku, jądrach i tyłku. Ugryzł wnętrze jego ud, przesunął ręce po wystających kościach miednicy, wyciągnął się w górę, aby ugryźć stojące sutki. Patrzył, jak Harry rozpada się pod nim, jak jego ostrożnie postawione i utrzymywane mury zapadają się z każdym westchnięciem i jękiem.

W końcu, kiedy prośby Harry’ego stały się niezrozumiałym bełkotem, Ron uznał, że trzymanie go na skraju jeszcze dłużej byłoby nieludzkie, więc possał swoje dwa palce i wsunął je w odbyt Harry’ego. Ten westchnął, wyginając plecy, a Ron znowu nakrył jego penisa ustami.

Harry, który do tej pory wydobywał z siebie przekleństwa, jęki i prośby, ledwo co westchnął głośno, gdy przez jego ciało przeszła fala przyjemności, kiedy doszedł. Ron słuchał jego intensywnego oddechu, kiedy pieprzył go powoli palcami i przełykał jego spermę.

— Ron — wykrztusił w końcu Harry, łapiąc go za włosy i podciągając do siebie.

Całowali się leniwie, powoli i głęboko. Ron odsunął się lekko i spojrzał na nadal trzęsące się ciało Harry’ego.

— Zimno?

— Nie — wyszeptał Harry, dysząc ciężko. Przysunął się, aby pocałować czubek jego nosa, a potem opadł na łóżko. — Chryste.

Ron uśmiechnął się i obrócił na plecy.

— Jest’m pijany — powiedział niepewnie. — Nie zrob’łbym tego trze’wy. ‘Praszam.

— Za co dokładnie przepraszasz?

— A bo ja wiem. — Ron położył się na boku i spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Na pewno jesteś pijany?

— Bardzo. Czemu?

— Nie brzm’sz tak. To, jak mówisz.

— To sztuka — powiedział Harry, a potem ziewnął.

— ‘Cesz tu spać? — zapytał Ron, kładąc z wahaniem rękę na jego spoconej piersi.

— Mogę?

— Jasne.

— Dobrze. — Harry odwrócił się do Rona i skulił lekko. — Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby iść do domu.

Ron wstał z łóżka i udało mu się wyciągnąć przykrycie spod Harry’ego. Wyłączył światło i wspiął się z powrotem, przykrywszy ich obu.

— ‘Branoc, Harry — wyszeptał, przesuwając palec po ustach Harry’ego.

Harry pocałował lekko ten palec.

— ‘Branoc — wymamrotał.

Ron leżał na boku, patrząc na niego. Przesunął dłoń po jego krótkich włosach żałując, że nie są dłuższe, jak dawniej. Kiedy oddech Harry’ego się wydłużył, Ron przesunął rękę na jego nagie biodro i zamknął oczy z nadzieją, że obudzi się rano i będzie mógł przeżyć ten dzień jeszcze raz. 


	15. Rozdział czternasty: Następnego dnia rano

— Kurde.

Ron otworzył jedno oko i odkrył, że patrzy się na zamazaną twarzy Harry’ego.

— Kurde — powtórzył Harry, przyciskając swoje ciało do jego ciała i przesuwając rękę przez jego poplątane włosy.

— Co?

— Nie powinniśmy tego zrobić — wyszeptał Harry w jego usta, a potem je pocałował. — Naprawdę nie powinniśmy.

— Co? — powtórzył Ron, mrugając dziko i starając się odzyskać ostrość. — Co... gdzie jesteśmy?

— W twoim pokoju hotelowym.

— Och, no tak. — Ron chciał się przeciągnąć, ale zamarł w połowie ruchu. — O kurwa.

— Dokładnie — powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

— O kurwa — jęknął Ron i zasłonił twarz dłonią. — Ja pierdolę cholera jasna kurwa mać do diabła.

Harry zaśmiał się i ściągnął rękę Rona z jego twarzy.

— Nie byłem aż taki zły, co?

— Merlinie, nie. — Ron jęknął i obrócił się na plecy, przez co Harry musiał go puścić. — Kurwa, byłeś wspaniały. O cholera. Jest źle.

— Wiem.

— Właściwie to brzmisz na strasznie tym przerażonego.

— Cóż, jestem... trochę. A ty nie? — zapytał niepewnie Harry.

— Nie. — Ron skrzyżował obronnie ręce i wpatrzył się w sufit. — Na pewno nie. Jestem wkurzony i żałuję. Cholera, głowa mnie boli.

— To rum.

Ron znowu jęknął i zerknął na Harry’ego.

— Nie powinniśmy tego zrobić.

— Już to mówiłem.

— Co robimy teraz?

— Cóż, ja to widzę tak, że mamy... jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby liczyć, ale mamy parę opcji — powiedział Harry, kładąc się na plecach.

— I jak one brzmią, o Wielki Matematyku? — zapytał Ron, pocierając oczy.

— No, moglibyśmy teraz przestać o tym mówić i starać się udawać, że nigdy się nie wydarzyło i żyć dalej.

— Mhm.

— Albo moglibyśmy nazwać to jednorazową sprawą, błędem, wynikiem wypicia za wiele, a potem starać się udawać, że nigdy się nie wydarzyło i żyć dalej.

— Mhm — mruknął Ron, wyginając plecy i zaciskając palce u nóg, starając się obudzić.

— Albo moglibyśmy trochę o tym porozmawiać i... zobaczyć, dokąd nas to zaprowadzi. Dowiedzieć się, czego chcemy.

— Chcę eliksiru na cholernego kaca.

— Masz go ze sobą?

— Nie — westchnął Ron. — Skończył mi się.

— Masz jakieś mugolskie leki? Przeciwbólowe czy coś?

— Nie.

— Więc obawiam się, że nie mogę ci pomóc.

— Och, odwal się — jęknął Ron i obrócił się na brzuch, chowając twarz w poduszkę.

— Ron?

Ron wymamrotał odpowiedź w poduchę.

— Naprawdę powinniśmy spróbować o tym porozmawiać... chociaż trochę...

— Wiem. — Ron usiadł ciężko. — Tylko... daj mi wziąć najpierw prysznic, obudzić się trochę.

— W porządku.

Ron wstał z łóżka i dziwnym krokiem poszedł do łazienki, czując się niepewnie ze swoją nagością. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie ciężko, zastanawiając się jak udało mu się złamać dwie obietnice, które sobie złożył: przespać się z Harrym i zauroczyć się w nim.

Kiedy opróżnił pęcherz, wszedł pod prysznic i włączył gorącą wodę, starając się zrelaksować. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Jeśli powie Harry’emu co naprawdę czuje, bardziej szczegółowo niż w poprzednią noc, to co mu zostanie? Harry był z Emily przez sześć lat i nie opuści jej dla przyjaciela ze szkoły, zwłaszcza takiego, co żyje w Londynie, w miejscu, gdzie Harry nigdy nie chce wracać.

Kiedy nie mógł już dłużej znieść wrzącej wody, wyszedł spod prysznica i wysuszył się. Owinął ręcznik wokół bioder i wrócił do pokoju. Harry siedział na brzegu łóżka, nadal nagi poza ciasnymi, ciemnoniebieskimi slipami. Ron oderwał od niego wzrok i podszedł do szafy, ignorując go i upuszczając ręcznik, żeby założyć bieliznę i dżinsy.

— Ile pamiętasz z zeszłej nocy? — zapytał Harry, kiedy Ron się w końcu odwrócił.

— Mniej więcej wszystko... tak myślę — odpowiedział, siadając na krześle obok telewizora.

Harry usiadł po turecku na łóżku, naprzeciw Rona.

— Czy... znaczy, wydajesz się przez to dość zdenerwowany.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Po prostu... czuję, że to spowoduje wiele komplikacji, których raczej... wolałbym uniknąć.

— Więc myślisz, że to nie było tego warte? Wolałbyś, żeby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło?

— Na nieszczęście, nie. — Ron westchnął i nawinął na palce parę kosmyków swoich mokrych włosów. — Myślę, że... nigdy nie mógłbym tego żałować. Sprawiło mi to za dużą przyjemność i, będąc szczerym, myślę, że będę... pewnie pielęgnował to wspomnienie przez... długo... bardzo możliwe, że zawsze. — Spojrzał na swoje stopy wiedząc, że jego twarz jest cała czerwona.

— Powiedziałeś — zaczął Harry, praktycznie szepcząc. — Powiedziałeś, wczoraj, że mnie kochałeś. Czas przeszły. Że kochałeś mnie... wcześniej?

Ron jęknął.

— Ta, i jak sobie przypominam, też to powiedziałeś — oznajmił, patrząc mu w twarz.

Harry przytaknął.

— Powiedziałem. — Kiedy Ron dalej patrzył na niego bez wyrazu, kontynuował: — Siódmy rok... tego lata... kiedy, kiedy odszedłem, odszedłem bo, nie całkiem dlatego, ale po części bo... bo cię kochałem. I... kochałem Ginny. Kochałem was oboje i nie wiedziałem, co robić. Byłeś moim najlepszym kumplem, pierwszym przyjacielem, jakiego miałem, jedynym, który... który mnie rozumiał, nawet bardziej niż Hermiona, bo nigdy nie musiałem ci się tłumaczyć, po prostu rozumiałeś. To było, och, Boże, to było nie do zniesienia, być z Ginny i nie być w stanie jednocześnie być z tobą. Po prostu... po prostu chciałem cię pocałować. To doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. I cały ten czas, kiedy zbierałem się po wojnie, miałem zgrzyty z Ministerstwem i denerwowała mnie każda mała, cholerna rzecz... cały ten czas w mojej głowie był głosik, który mówił mi, że wszystko byłoby o wiele lepsze, gdybym po prostu... był z tobą. — Westchnął ciężko i Ron praktycznie mógł słyszeć lata samotności i konsternacji płynące od niego. — Więc odszedłem. Z wielu powodów, włączając ten jeden. Tak, kochałem cię. I tak, zabijało mnie to od środka.

Ron potrząsnął głową i wpatrzył się za okno.

— To jest... szalone, Harry. Nie możemy tak dłużej, z tymi absurdalnymi gadkami o uczuciach, które odbywamy  _każdego cholernego dnia_. Kochałeś mnie i mnie zostawiłeś. Zostawiłeś mnie i cały mój świat się tak kurwa zawalił, aż myślałem że się uduszę pod ciężarem świadomości, że byłem kurwa zakochany w tobie po uszy. Piętnaście cholernych lat zmarnowanych, ponieważ obaj byliśmy zbyt kurwa przerażeni, żeby to sobie wyznać kiedy mieliśmy 18 lat.

— Możemy to sobie wyznać teraz — zasugerował delikatnie Harry.

Ron posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie.

— Nie — ostrzegł. — Nie waż się tego powiedzieć.

— Nie możemy po prostu...

— Nie, Harry, nie możemy. Ponieważ gdy tylko powiem ci, jak bardzo mi zależy, wystraszysz się i odejdziesz.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie, nie odejdę.

— Tak, odejdziesz — nalegał Ron. — Ponieważ tak właśnie robisz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ja bardzo ludzie cię kochają i potrzebują, i boisz się tego, i odchodzisz.

— Byłbyś zaskoczony, jak bardzo osoba dorasta przez piętnaście lat — oznajmił oschle Harry. — Sprawdź mnie.

— Co?

— Sprawdź mnie.

— Nie — powiedział stanowczo Ron.

— Dlaczego nie?

— Bo nigdy nie wrócisz do Anglii, prawda? — zapytał nagle Ron. Harry powoli pokręcił głową, patrząc na swoje stopy. — Dokładnie — kontynuował Ron. — Ja muszę tam być. Tam jest moja rodzina.  _Chcę_  tam być. I jeśli nigdy tam nie pojedziesz... to co my robimy?

— Jezu, Ron, dlaczego musisz być tak cholernie... — Harry wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, machając ręką, gdy szukał słów.

— To ty chciałeś porozmawiać — powiedział banalnie Ron, patrząc jak Harry chodzi od drzwi do łazienki do łóżka.

Harry pokazał mu środkowy palec.

— Jesteś niemożliwy, Ron. Wczoraj cały czas mówiłeś, jak bardzo mnie chciałeś, jak długo mnie chciałeś, a dzisiaj będziesz tylko siedział i mówił mi, że nie możemy nawet spróbować.

— Spróbować czego? Jesteś z Emily!

Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niego.

— Wiesz, że wolałbym być raczej z tobą, prawda? Nie możesz być tak kurewsko ślepy! Jak myślisz, dlaczego tak bardzo starałem się odzyskać twoje zaufanie, twoją przyjaźń? Jak myślisz, dlaczego codziennie wylewałem przed tobą moje serce? Jak myślisz, dlaczego nie przekląłem cię i nie zażądałem, żebyś odszedł i zostawił mnie kurwa w spokoju, co zrobiłbym, jeśli przed moimi drzwiami pojawiłby się ktokolwiek inny? Bo jesteś całym moim światem, cholerny dupku! — krzyknął Harry. — Pojawiasz się przed moimi drzwiami i myślę, że cholera umarłem i poszedłem do nieba, Ron, bo jesteś jedyną osobą z przeszłości, o której kurwa jeszcze myślę. Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą  _naprawdę_  chciałem zobaczyć jeszcze raz. Jesteś jedyną osobą... jesteś kurwa Ronaldem Weasleyem i  _nie_  masz bladego pojęcia ile dla mnie znaczysz czy jak niesamowity jesteś. Nigdy nie wiedziałeś i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będziesz, bo jesteś tak kurewsko zaślepiony innymi ludźmi, że nigdy nie starałeś się zobaczyć, jaki jesteś  _kurewsko wspaniały._

— Zamknij się, Harry — wymamrotał Ron. — Po prostu... zamknij się. Nie masz pojęcia kim jestem i jak na siebie patrzę, okej?

— Tak, mam — powiedział Harry, siadając z powrotem na łóżku. — Byłem tam, z medalionem, pamiętasz? I wiem, że jesteś teraz bardziej... bardziej wszystko analizujesz, rozumiesz więcej z tego, co... czujesz, czy coś. Ale wiem też, że nadal chowasz się za swoimi uczuciami do mnie. Że myślisz, że tylko ty jesteś przez to rozdarty. Że myślisz, że mnie kochasz i znasz lepiej, niż ja kocham i znam ciebie. Cóż, mylisz się. Lubię słuchać twoich rewelacji na mój temat, naprawdę. Ale nie myśl sobie, że ja z kolei nie mam paru o tobie. Nie masz takich nieprzeniknionych murów obronnych, jak myślisz.

Ron westchnął i potarł dłonią twarz.

— Możemy przestać się już kłócić? — zapytał żałośnie. — Mam na to zbyt wielkiego kaca. Ja kocham ciebie, ty kochasz mnie, jesteśmy w kropce, po prostu... przestańmy się o to kłócić. Proszę.

— Z wielką chęcią.

— Dobrze.

— Dobrze. — Harry wziął głęboki oddech i położył się na łóżku. — Zawsze myślałem, że bylibyśmy ze sobą całkowicie szczęśliwi. Żadnych kłótni. Tylko relaks.

— No. Fajna fantazja.

— Dokładnie — zgodził się Harry. Usiadł, aby znowu na niego spojrzeć. — Więc co... co powinniśmy teraz zrobić? Znaczy... to tyle? Po prostu... poddajemy się, zostawiamy to? Czy...

— Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. Co... co ty o tym myślisz?

— Myślę — zaczął dramatycznie Harry — myślę, że obaj powinniśmy to przemyśleć. Po prostu... dowiedzieć się, czego chcemy, czego potrzebujemy... a potem starać się iść z tym dalej. Bez kłótni.

Ron pokiwał głową.

— Ta. To brzmi jak... pewnie najlepsze rozwiązanie, na teraz.

Harry znowu wstał.

— Cóż, ja... muszę iść do domu... przebrać się... pozałatwiać parę spraw...

Ron wstał i patrzył, jak Harry zakłada na siebie resztę ubrań.

— Em... na razie, myślę.

— Mogę cię pocałować? — zapytał cicho i niepewnie Harry.

Ron uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Ta, jasne.

Harry podszedł bliżej i przycisnął swoje suche usta do ust Rona. Przełknął głośno i polizał wargi, mocząc też w ten sposób wargi drugiego. Ron objął go i pocałował go, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób będą mieli szansę pocałować się jeszcze raz. Harry uścisnął go przez chwilę, potem odsunął się, zmuszając go do opuszczenia ramion.

— Do zobaczenia później — powiedział cicho.

— Taa. — Ron przytaknął i patrzył, jak Harry wychodzi. — Do zobaczenia.


	16. Rozdział piętnasty: Znowu broch

Przez jakiś czas Ron gapił się bezmyślnie na telewizor, a potem w końcu zszedł do restauracji na obiad. Zjadł ile tylko mógł, ale nie miał apetytu. Był wymęczony i miał depresję, i nie chciał nic innego tylko zakopać się w swoim łóżku i zostać tam tydzień. Jednak wiedział, że to mu nie pomoże. Wiedział też, że powinien napisać do Hermiony z aktualizacją spraw i że wypisanie swoich myśli pomoże mu oczyścić sytuację i to, jak się z tym czuł. Jednak pomysł napisania Hermionie, że przespał się z Harrym, był zbyt zniechęcający.

Zamiast napisania do Hermiony albo zakopania się w łóżku, Ron zdecydował się na spacer do brochu, żeby pomyśleć. Jego stopy i nogi bolały od chodzenia dzień wcześniej, ale ból mile rozpraszał go od rozmyślania. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce jego nogi były jak z galarety, ale jego umysł rozjaśniony. Usiadł w tym samym miejscu, gdzie siedział wcześniej z Harrym i patrzył na wodę.

Oczywiście, że kochał Harry’ego. Nie było żadnej możliwości, żeby to obejść, zwłaszcza teraz. Problemem teraz nagle nie był fakt, jak ukryć to przed Harrym, czy nawet samym sobą, ale jak... jak dać Harry’emu odejść. Ron nie przeprowadzi się do Szkocji. Spędził zbyt wiele czasu z dala od przyjaciół i rodziny w Anglii. W przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego potrzebował więcej niż jednej osoby. Potrzebował swojego rodzeństwa, ich małżonków i dzieci. Potrzebował swoich rodziców. Potrzebował Hermiony, kobiety, którą kochał bardzo długo, ale nigdy tak bardzo, jak kochał Harry’ego. Kobiety, która została z nim przez piętnaście lat, wspierając go jak tylko mogła, nawet gdy nie zgadzała się z jego wyborami. Kobiety, którą mocno skrzywdził, a która mimo to nadal o niego dbała.

Jednak tylko... Ron na pewno nie mógł zostawić Harry’ego. Nie po tym, co się stało poprzedniej nocy. Zabrnął za daleko, żeby teraz wracać. Ale nie widział innych możliwości: przeprowadzić się do Szkocji, żeby zostać z Harrym, albo wrócić do Anglii bez niego. Mógł spróbować przekonać go do powrotu do domu, ale on nie bez powodu unikał tego miejsca przez piętnaście lat i tak jak Harry nie wystarczał, aby zatrzymać Rona w Szkocji, tak Ron nie sądził, że wystarczy, aby ściągnąć Harry’ego do Anglii.

— Kurwa.

Ron opuścił głowę i westchnął myśląc, że powinien wcześniej przestać pić, że powinien wczoraj powstrzymać Harry’ego, że powinien wczoraj powstrzymać siebie. Trudno byłoby zostawić Harry’ego w Szkocji przedtem, ale teraz myślał, że to go może zabić.


	17. Rozdział szesnasty: Z powrotem w domu Harry’ego

Ron zapukał do frontowych drzwi Harry’ego. Po chwili, ku jego konsternacji, otworzyła je Emily.

— Ron — powiedziała bez uśmiechu. — W czym mogę pomóc?

— Em. — Ron patrzył na nią ostrożnie. — Czy... czy Harry jest w domu? Zastanawiałem się… czy mógłbym z nim przez chwilę porozmawiać.

— Poczekaj. — Zamknęła mu drzwi tuż przed nosem.

Ron zagryzł wargę.

— To nie może oznaczać nic dobrego... — Postał przed drzwiami przez parę minut, czując się dziwnie. W końcu, kiedy miał już wracać do hotelu i spróbować znowu jutro, drzwi ponownie się otworzyły.

— Hej — powiedział Harry, otwierając drzwi szerzej. — Wejdź.

Ron wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Widział, jak Emily wychodzi z kuchni i znika na schodach, tupiąc głośno.

— Em... wszystko z nią w porządku? — zapytał.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— W porządku. — Brzmiał na bardziej wyczerpanego niż rano. — Co jest?

— Och, em, tylko... tylko zastanawiałem się, czy masz minutę.

Harry zerknął na schody.

— Um, dobra. Chodźmy... na tył.

Ron poszedł za Harrym do ogródka i usiadł przy stole, a Harry patrzył w górę i upewniał się, że okna na pierwszym piętrze są zamknięte.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — odpowiedział krótko Harry, siadając obok niego. Znowu spojrzał na okna. — Jest tylko... wkurzona.

— Taa... zauważyłem.

— Wybacz, jeśli była dla ciebie oschła. Jest... jest nieco zdenerwowana przez... wczoraj.

— Och. Em... mogę zapytać, dlaczego?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mamy zasad czy czegoś takiego odnośnie pytania jeśli chcemy przespać się z kimś innym. Wolno mi robić co chcę, ale ona czuje, że ponieważ jesteś starym przyjacielem, powinienem ją... przynajmniej powiadomić, jeśli nie pytać o pozwolenie, zanim ty i ja... cokolwiek zrobimy.

— Och. — Ron też spojrzał na okna. — Myślisz, że by się na to zgodziła?

— Wygląda na to, że pewnie nie. — Harry westchnął. — I przez to cieszę się, że jej nie zapytałem, bo wtedy musiałbym robić coś za jej plecami... a to nie jest coś, czego bym chciał.

— Taa. — Ron znowu spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Przykro mi.

— Niepotrzebnie. To na pewno nie twoja wina. Jest jeszcze... Powiedziałem jej, że nie chcę kupić kota i jest... o to też zła.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Jest zła, że nie chcesz kupić kota?

— Cóż, planowaliśmy go kupić... właściwie to mieliśmy iść dzisiaj. Ale... cóż, byłem... przemyślałem to jeszcze raz. Wydawało mi się dziwnym robić coś takiego w tej chwili, biorąc pod uwagę... biorąc pod uwagę... to wszystko. Więc powiedziałem jej, że raczej wolałbym tego nie robić teraz i... no, widziałeś ją. Nie jest w tym momencie ze mnie zadowolona.

— No nie — zgodził się Ron.

— W każdym razie — przypomniał mu delikatnie Harry. — Nie było cię przez lata...

— Tak, ale nie na stałe. Wracałem, kiedy mogłem. Utrzymywałem kontakt. Marzę o dniu, kiedy wrócę do domu na stałe. Marzę o zobaczeniu znowu Hermiony, o zbudowaniu sobie normalnych relacji z ludźmi, których znam, kocham i... i potrzebuję. Nigdy nie byłem tak samodzielny, jak ty. Nie potrafię. To nie leży w mojej naturze... w związku z domem, w którym dorastałem... po prostu potrzebuję mieć wokół siebie ludzi, których znam i kocham. I znam i kocham ciebie, Harry, bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego... ale...

— Ale nie wystarczam.

— To... to nie tak. Nie... nie do końca. To znaczy, w ten sam sposób... ja też tobie nie wystarczam.

— Jak to?

— Nie wystarczam ci w taki sposób, żebyś wrócił ze mną do Anglii.

Harry skrzyżował ramiona.

— Więc to wszystko? — zapytał przygnębiony.

— Nie. Znaczy, nie musi być wszystko.

— Więc co sugerujesz?

— Sugeruję, żebyś... wysłuchał tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia odnośnie powrotu do domu.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— To dlatego przyszedłeś? Żeby mnie przekonać do powrotu do cholernej Anglii?

Ron westchnął.

— Tak przypuszczam.

— No. Więc niech będzie.

— Będzie co?

— Wszystkie twoje dźgnięcia, które mają mnie przekonać.

— Po prostu mi odmówisz.

Harry mrugnął i opuścił ręce.

— Wybacz. Postaram się... mieć otwarty umysł.

Nie wierząc w to do końca, Ron wziął uspokajający oddech i zaczął.

— No, na początku, nie, to tam są... wszyscy. Wszyscy nasi... wszyscy twoi przyjaciele i wszyscy, którzy cię kochali. Długo cię nie było — piętnaście lat — wątpię, żeby po tym czasie ktoś miałby coś przeciwko, żebyś wrócił. Nikt by niczego nie żądał. Byliby po prostu zadowoleni, że znowu tu jesteś, że znowu jesteś z nimi. I byłoby też cicho. Upewniłbym się, że nikt... że nikt nie zrobiłby z tego wielkiej sprawy. Żadnej prasy czy coś. Teraz nawet istnieją naprawdę dobre prawa odnośnie prywatności, więc żaden okropny dziennikarz nie może... nikt nie będzie cię o to pytał. A Ministerstwo bardzo się zmieniło odkąd odszedłeś. Nie są... wiadomo, mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż napalać się na  nastoletnich chłopców, czy... czy trzydziestoletnich mężczyzn. Nikt by cię o to nie męczył. Od zakończenia wojny minęło piętnaście lat i... i mają teraz o wiele lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż obsesja tobą i prośby o pomoc. Właściwie Ministerstwo dobrze sobie radzi. To naprawdę dobrze miejsce i... i jestem pewny, że wszyscy, zwłaszcza Kingsley, upewnili się, że... ze nikt by cię nie zaczepiał.

Harry ponuro potrząsnął głową.

— Ron, nie mogę... nie mogę teraz wrócić. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu. Nie jestem... nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. Do magii. Do Ministerstwa. Do tego wszystkiego. To jest teraz dla mnie obce, jak tak o tym myślę. I mówisz, że nikt nie robiłby wielkiego szumu, gdybym wrócił, ale wiesz, że to nieprawda. Wiesz, że ludzie by mówili i... i, jeśli byłbym z tobą, wtedy, no weź, Ron, naprawdę myślisz, że to zostanie zignorowane? Bohater wojenny wraca po piętnastu latach ze swoim kochankiem gejem i oczekujesz, że ludzie będą udawać, że to całkowicie normalne?

— Nie wiesz, jak tam jest teraz — nalegał Ron. — Jest dość liberalnie. Nikogo nie obchodzą... te sprawy. Każdy wie, że Dumbledore był gejem i nikogo to nie obchodzi. Lee jest gejem otwarcie i nikogo to nie obchodzi. Znaczy, myślisz, że gorąca plotka wszystko by popsuła, ale tak nie będzie. Hermiona wyszła za Neville’a, a oni byli dwoma głównymi figurami na wojnie i nikt nie robił sceny. Było cicho, spokojnie, tylko dwoje zakochanych ludzi. Przez ostatnie piętnaście lat sporo się wyciszyło, Harry. Wiem, że powrót to straszna myśl, też nie jestem w pełni zrelaksowany na tą myśl. Dużo czasu minęło odkąd wróciłem na dłużej niż tydzień, ale naprawdę nie oczekuję, żeby ktoś dzwonił w dzwony gdy wrócę, nieważne kogo ze sobą sprowadzę. Wszyscy mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż dręczenie dwóch starych bohaterów wojennych, którzy są ze sobą.

Harry patrzył na swoje stopy, ogarniając to, co usłyszał od Rona.

— Ja... staram się przekonać, że to co mówisz, jest prawdą. Naprawdę. I nie chcę być narcystyczny czy coś i nienawidzę tego, że to prawda, bo to jest... niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do ciebie i wielu innych, ale... zawsze byłem... zawsze interesowali się mną bardziej niż kimkolwiek innym. I ty możesz wrócić po cichu, a Hermiona i Neville mogą się po cichu chajtnąć, ale jeśli ja wrócę... nawet nasi przyjaciele, nawet twoja rodzina... nie będzie cicho. Będzie głośno i, i, i...

— Głośno przez świętowanie. Głośno z radości, że wróciłeś. Nie głośno w gazetach, nie głośno w Ministerstwie.

— Ron... — Harry westchnął ciężko. — Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć. Pomyślę o tym. Ale... odszedłem, bo nienawidziłem tego, jak ludzie na mnie patrzyli. Nienawidziłem tego, jak patrzyli na moją bliznę. Nienawidziłem tego, że wiedzieli o mnie każdą kurwa maleńką rzecz. Naprawdę... żyjąc tutaj, doświadczając tej wspaniałej anonimowości... nie wiem, czy mogę wrócić.

— Wiem. Rozumiem. Naprawdę nie oczekiwałem od ciebie niczego innego — przyznał cicho Ron. — Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że... ja wracam. I na świecie nie ma niczego innego, co chciałbym bardziej, niż żebyś wrócił ze mną. I chciałbym zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby cię chronić i utrzymywać w szczęściu, i utrzymywać twoje życie tak proste, jak to tylko możliwe.

Harry pokiwał głową, a Ron złapał go za rękę. Harry spojrzał na ich dłonie i westchnął.

— To okropne — wymamrotał. — Nasze jedyne opcje to nie bycie razem albo... albo mój powrót do Anglii. Nie mogę cię prosić, żebyś tu został, z daleka od twojej rodziny.

— A dla mnie okropne jest to, że proszę cię o powrót. Ale to... jak powiedziałeś, to nasza jedyna opcja. Żałuję, że nie mogę tu zostać, ale... po prostu nie mogę. Chciałbym nie potrzebować innych ludzi tak bardzo, ale potrzebuję. Mam... swoją rodzinę. — Ron wstrząsnął głową i ścisnął rękę Harry’ego. — I żałuję, że nie masz swojej. Chciałbym, żebyś miał w Anglii coś więcej niż mnie i społeczeństwo, którego być częścią nienawidzisz.

— Ty jesteś moją rodziną, Ron. Zawsze byłeś. Twoja cała... twoi rodzice, rodzeństwo, wszyscy. Oni są moją rodziną. I chciałbym ich znowu zobaczyć, naprawdę...

Ron przyglądał się uważnie Harry’emu.

— Oni też bardzo chcieliby cię zobaczyć — powiedział cicho. — Zawsze uważali cię za część rodziny. Zawsze.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Harry, wyciągając dłoń z uchwytu Rona i pocierając nią twarz. — To jest tak cholernie okropne odnośnie tego wszystkiego. Wzięli mnie, a ja... ja wplątałem ich w wojnę, musieli przeze mnie przejść piekło, ja, ja...

— Harry — odezwał się stanowczo Ron, przesuwając swoje krzesło przed Harry’ego i kładąc dłonie na jego uda. — Nie mów tak nigdy więcej. Myślisz, że oni chociaż przez chwilę żałowali tego, co dla ciebie zrobili? Myślisz, że nie zrobiliby tego samego dla mnie, czy któregoś z moich braci, czy dla Ginny? Jesteś rodziną, Harry. Przeszliśmy przez to  _razem_. Nie tylko ty cierpiałeś i nie tylko oni. Wszyscy. Wszyscy, a zwłaszcza ty i zwłaszcza oni. Ale, tak, razem. Jako rodzina. Bo kochali cię i chcieli cię bronić, i pomóc ci jak tylko potrafili.

— Chryste — wymamrotał Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — To nadal boli, bo wszystkich tych cholernych latach — wyszeptał drżąco.

— Wiem. — Ron pochylił się do przodu i przytulił go, kiedy Harry płakał. — Wiem. Wiem, że trudno ci... uwierzyć, że byłeś tego warty, że to wszystko było tego warte. Wiem, że trudno uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógł kochać cię tak bardzo, że przeszedł przez to wszystko i gdy się skończyło, nadal cię kochał i nie żałował tego.  _Wiem_. — Odsunął się lekko i pocałował Harry’ego w czoło. — Ale wiem także, że  _jesteś_ tego wart. W ten sam sposób jak ja, niezależnie od tego, jak trudno mi w to uwierzyć czy jak trudno to przyznać. Jesteś....  _taki_... piękny. Wspaniały. Kurwa.

Ron puścił Harry’ego i wstał.

— Ja... ja nie mogę, nie mogę zostać... tu. Z, z tym... to zbyt trudne, wiedząc... wiedząc, że to pewnie nie wypali. Przepraszam. Kocham cię. Przepraszam.

Przebiegł przez dom i całą ulicę, nie patrząc do tyłu. Truchtem dotarł do hotelu, nie myśląc o niczym po drodze, skupiając się na chodzie.

Kiedy w końcu był z powrotem w swoim pokoju, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i upadł na łóżko. Ściskał mocno poduszkę, kiedy łzy, które zbierały się pod jego powiekami przez cały dzień w końcu upadły.


	18. Rozdział siedemnasty: Rozpracowywanie planów

Ron zamarł, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Z walącym sercem wrzucił dżinsy do walizki i wyprostował się.

Pukanie trwało nadal, więc podszedł do drzwi i zajrzał przez judasza. Tak jak podejrzewał, to Harry był po drugiej stronie.

Otworzył drzwi.

— Jak wszedłeś? — zapytał, odstępując na bok, żeby Harry mógł przejść.

— Aportowałem się na schody — wyjaśnił Harry, gdy Ron zamknął drzwi. — Możesz uprawiać magię bez różdżki, Ron. Wszyscy czarodzieje mogą. Dzieci robią to cały czas. Nadmuchałem moją ciotkę, pamiętasz? Po prostu trzeba ćwiczyć. Trzeba nauczyć się silnej kontroli i... no wiesz, umiejętności skupienia swojej magii tak, jak robi to różdżka. Ale nauczyłem się dość szybko. Oczywiście nie jest to zalecane. Nie każdy potrafi nauczyć się kontroli w odpowiednim stopniu i wyobrażam sobie, że mogłoby to być niebezpiecznie, ale... proszę, masz.

Ron zamrugał i oparł się o drzwi.

— Ja... och. Em... to... właściwie to nieco zabiłeś atmosferę.

— Wiem — powiedział Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. — Po prosu lubię patrzeć, jak się skręcasz. — Wszedł głębiej do pokoju i zauważył do połowy pełną walizkę Rona. — Um. — Odwrócił się do niego z paniką na twarzy. — Wybierasz się gdzieś?

Ron przytaknął i podszedł do szafy, wyciągając więcej ubrań i kładąc je na łóżku, żeby potem złożyć.

— Taa. Ja... muszę wyjechać. Jeśli nie odjadę teraz... nie jestem pewien, czy zrobię to w ogóle. A... a muszę. Więc jadę. Czekałem wczoraj całą noc, ale się nie pojawiłeś. Nie mogłem dłużej czekać... więc zdecydowałem, że wyjadę.

— Ron — wyszeptał Harry.

Ron zamknął oczy, słysząc załamanie w jego głosie.

— Przykro mi — wymamrotał. — Po prostu... nie mogę zostać. Nie mogę być tu dłużej. Jest mi za ciężko. Muszę... myślę, że obaj musimy zostawić to za nami. Jakoś. Starać się zostawić to za nami.

— Nie widzieliśmy się piętnaście lat i żadnemu z nas nie udało się tego zostawić z tyłu.

Ron wrzucił koszulę do walizki.

— Nie wiem, co chcesz, żebym powiedział, Harry. To mnie dosłownie zabija i muszę wrócić do domu.

Harry podszedł do przodu i oparł ręce na jego piersi. Przesunął palce nad jego walącym sercem.

— Mógłbyś... mógłbyś zostać — powiedział, wpatrując się w Rona. — Mógłbyś zostać jeszcze trochę dłużej. Tylko parę dni. Podczas gdy... podczas gdy będziemy to rozpracowywać.

— Co rozpracowywać? — zapytał bezbarwnie Ron.

— Rozpracowywać nasze... nasze plany.

— Nasze plany — powtórzył powoli Ron. — Nasze plany?

— Nasze plany — przytaknął Harry i zsunął ręce na jego pas. — Proszę?

Ron wydął wargi, wyczuwając, że gdyby zażądał więcej szczegółów, to Harry mógłby wycofać się z jakichkolwiek planów, jakie miał na myśli.

— Jeszcze parę dni?

— Jeszcze parę dni — potwierdził Harry, przysuwając się bliżej, opierając nos o kołnierz jego koszulki.

Ron przechylił lekko głowę, próbując zignorować gęsią skórkę, która powstała na całym jego ciele przez chuchanie Harry’ego na jego szyję.

— Ja... — Wziął szybki oddech, kiedy język Harry’ego polizał go po skórze. — Dobrze — westchnął, owijając wokół niego ramiona.

— Dobrze — powtórzył Harry, a potem przyłożył usta do jego szyi i zaczął ssać.

Ron przełknął i wsunął dłonie pod jego dżinsy. Przesunął paznokciami po jego pośladkach, potem prędko rozpiął mu rozporek i ściągnął spodnie na ziemię.

— Nieco za szybko — wyszeptał Harry w jego szyję, dmuchając ciepłem na mokry, czerwony znak, który przed chwilą zostawił na bladej, piegowatej skórze.

— Czekaliśmy za długo, żeby działać powoli — odpowiedział Ron, ściągając koszulę Harry’ego, a potem i swoją. Pocałował go dziko, kiedy ściągali jego spodnie i bieliznę z obojga.

Ron skierował ich do łóżka i pchnął na nie Harry’ego, dołączając chwilę potem, pokrywając jego ciało swoim i przesuwając ręce po każdym centymetrze skóry, który mógł dosięgnąć.

— Kurwa, jest nawet lepiej niż pamiętam — powiedział, odsuwając się lekko, aby spojrzeć na Harry’ego.

— Co jest?

— Ty jesteś. To jest.

Harry zaśmiał się i pociągnął Rona w dół po pocałunek.

— Mógłbym cię całować przez resztę życia — wymamrotał w jego wargi. — Wszystko w tobie... mh!

— Nie zaczynaj mi rzucać babskimi, uczuciowymi gadkami — ostrzegł Ron, ściskając jego penis. — Ten seks będzie męski i sprośny.

Harry pokazał uśmieszek.

— Och?

— Tak.  _Och._ — Ścisnął go znowu, przez co biodra Harry’ego drgnęły. — Którą, em... zazwyczaj... jesteś na górze czy... na dole?

Harry wyszczerzył się i pocałował go lekko, ciągnąc jego dolną wargę zębami, gdy się odsuwał. — Zazwyczaj jestem na górze — powiedział, uśmiechając się na widok nie mogących się skupić oczu Rona. — Ale chcę, żebyś mnie przerżnął.

Ron zwalczył jęk na tą myśl.

— Tak?

— Tak — potwierdził Harry z błyszczącymi oczami.

— Wspaniale. — Usiadł obok niego i spojrzał na jego ciało. — Och, kurwa, Harry, jesteś piekielnie seksowny.

Harry zaśmiał się i też usiadł.

— Jesteś absurdalny, wiesz?

— Właściwie to wiem. — Ron wyszczerzył się i kazał Harry’emu znowu się położyć. Zawisł nad jego ciałem, całując zewnętrzną część jego ramienia, a potem wewnątrz. Uczył się jego ciała językiem, ustami i palcami, zapamiętując każdy pieprzyk i każdą bliznę, każde wzniesienie i każdą dolinę, i każde miejsce, które łamało rytm oddechu Harry’ego.

— Kurwa, Ron — wyjęczał Harry, sięgając do swojego penisa, kiedy Ron kierował język po jego żebrach.

— Nie, nie — wyszeptał Ron, łapiąc jego ręce i trzymając je na łóżku. — Musisz poczekać, aż skończę.

— A kiedy do kurwy nędzy skończysz?

— Cierpliwości, Harry — drażnił się Ron, liżąc jego sutek. Powoli przesuwał się w dół tego ciała, czasami ponownie zawracając do jego sutków czy uszu i zaczynając podróż w dół od nowa. Harry wiercił się na łóżku, ocierając członek o jakąkolwiek część Rona, którą mógł dosięgnąć, desperacko potrzebując tarcia. Przeklinał ciężko, przeklinał Rona i błagał go, aby się pospieszył, aby dotknął jego penisa.

— Pieprzona  _kurwa_ , Ron — zajęczał Harry, kiedy Ron poświęcał swoim językiem uwagę jego tyłkowi. — Och, kurwa, kurwa, proszę, kurwa...

— A mówiłeś, że ja mam sprośne usta — oznajmił Ron, przesuwając język od miejsca za jego jądrami, poprzez same jądra i po całej długości jego penisa. Harry westchnął niepewnie, kiedy Ron lizał i ssał wydzielinę wydobywającą się z czubka jego członka.

— Cholera kurwa jasna, Ron — krzyknął Harry, gdy Ron pomału pocałował jedno z jego ud. — Lepiej, żebyś mnie kurwa przerżnął w tej kurwa chwili!

Ron zaśmiał się i usiadł, w końcu uwalniają jego  ręce, które od razu złapały go za włosy i pociągnęły do brutalnego pocałunku.

— Cholera — wydusił Ron, kiedy w końcu został uwolniony. — Czekaj. — Zszedł z łóżka i zaczął grzebać w swojej walizce, wywalając wszystkie starannie złożone ubrania na ziemię. — Aha! — Wrócił na łóżko i uspokoił Harry’ego pocałunkiem.

— O co — wymamrotał Harry w jego usta — chodziło?

— Potrzebowałem gumki — odpowiedział Ron, a potem wsunął trzy palce do ust i zaczął je ssać, jednocześnie pokazując Harry’emu, że ma się obrócić.

Harry z radością go posłuchał i ustawił się na czworaka, szczerząc się do materaca.

— Chciałbym, żebyś już się za to zabrał... ach! — wrzasnął, kiedy Ron wcisnął w niego dwa palce. — Ku– _uuurwa_ , Ron — jęknął głośno i upadł na łokcie, kiedy Ron dźgał go w prostatę. — Kurwa, och,  _ku_... — Jego głos ucichł i Ron uśmiechnął się kontynuując, przez co Harry nie mógł wydobyć z siebie nic oprócz płytkich oddechów.

W końcu, kiedy Ron był tak twardy, że mózg mu się prawie rozpuścił, wyciągnął palec z tyłka Harry’ego.

— Och, kurwa — wydusił Harry, upadając na brzuch. — O co do cholery chodzi, Ron?

— Co — zapytał Ron, szczerząc się — nie podobało się?

— Dojdę za jakieś dwie sekundy — powiedział ochryple Harry, okręcając się na plecy. — Przerżniesz mnie czy nie?

— Tak. — Ron niemal warknął, otwierając prezerwatywę i nakładając ją na swojego penisa. Podciągnął nogi Harry’ego do swojego pasa i ścisnął swój penis jedną ręką. — Kurwa — wymamrotał, patrząc na jego ciało, kiedy ustawiał się przy jego wejściu. — Kurwa, Harry.

— Zrób to — wyjęczał Harry, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. — Kurwa, Ron, no dalej. Wystarczy.

— Wystarczy — zgodził się Ron, wpychając główkę swojego członka do środka. Przełknął, kiedy Harry jęknął i nadział się całą resztę drogi sam. — Kurwa.

Harry nie marnował czasu i zaczął kołysać biodrami, pieprząc się na jego penisie.

— Kurwa — powtórzył Ron, pochylając się do pocałunku, unieruchamiając Harry’ego pod sobą, kiedy ustalał biodrami szybki rytm. — Harry — wyszeptał, przysuwając usta do jego ucha. — Kocham cię. Kocham cię... kocham cię — mamrotał te słowa wciąż i wciąż, kiedy jego jądra uderzały w tyłek Harry’ego. Topił się w żądzy, miłości i grzesznych uczuciach. Słowa wypadające z jego ust jako jedyne utrzymywały go w rzeczywistości. — Kocham cię... kocham cię... kocham cię...  _kurwa, Harry_  — jęknął, kiedy Harry zacisnął mięśnie wokół jego penisa. Złapał oddech i starał się odzyskać jasność myślenia.

Odsunął się lekko do tyłu i jego rytm załamał się, kiedy zobaczył niejasny wyraz twarzy Harry’ego.

— Nie przestawaj — wymamrotał Harry, kręcąc biodrami.

— Harry...

— Nie przestawaj.

Ron pchnął w niego mocno, pochylając się po pocałunek. Wargi Harry’ego napierały na niego z siłą i był to całkiem inny pocałunek od poprzednich. Odsunął się, starając utrzymać rytm.

— W porządku? — wydyszał w jego policzek.

— Świetnie — chrząknął Harry. — Szybciej.

Sięgnął pomiędzy ich ciała, żeby się dotknąć i Ron zajęczał. Szybciej pchał biodrami, starając się wstrzymać swój orgazm.

— Kocham cię, Harry — wyszeptał w jego spuchnięte wargi. — Jesteś idealny...

Harry zakrył mu usta wolną dłonią.

— Zamknij się i pieprz mnie — powiedział z lekkim warczeniem.

Ron odchylił się i złapał jego biodra, pchając niego szybciej i mocniej. Harry nadal sobie obciągał, aż wygiął się, warknął i doszedł, akurat kiedy Ron zaczynał tracić kontrolę. Jego rytm załamał się i zwolnił, kiedy zadrżał z przyjemności i również doszedł.

Gdy odzyskał zmysły wysunął się z Harry’ego i usiadł na łóżku, dysząc ciężko. Harry uniósł się trochę i potarł dłonią swoją czerwoną, spoconą twarz. Ron ściągnął prezerwatywę i wyrzucił ją do śmietnika w łazience.

— Niezły cel — powiedział bezbarwnie Harry.

— Harry.

— Co.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

— Czy... chcesz chusteczkę, czy coś? — zapytał, wskazując na bałagan na jego piersi.

— Mogę użyć twojego prysznica? — spytał Harry, siadając i spuszczając nogi z łóżka.

— Czy coś jest nie tak? — zapytał znowu Ron, kiedy Harry szedł do łazienki.

Harry odwrócił się powoli w drzwiach i wpatrzył w niego.

— Powiedziałeś, że będzie męsko i sprośnie.

Ron zamrugał.

— Co?

— Seks. „Męski i sprośny”, tak powiedziałeś.

— Okej — odpowiedział powoli Ron. — Nie było wystarczająco sprośny dla ciebie?

— Powtarzałeś, że mnie kochasz — wydusił Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Serce Rona upadło mu do żołądka.

— Wybacz — powiedział, starając się zminimalizować znaczenie tego. — Niezbyt sprośnie, wiem.

— I też cholernie nie męsko!

— Harry, daj spokój. Nie bądź taką świnią. — Ron postawił nogi na ziemi i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, patrząc na Harry’ego. — Świrujesz — powiedział cicho. — Powiedziałeś, że tak nie będzie, ale tak jest. Jesteś wystraszony.

— Oczywiście, że jestem wystraszony! — krzyknął Harry, przez co Ron z zaskoczenia podskoczył. — Nie bombarduje się kogoś czymś takim podczas seksu i nie oczekuje, że potem nie zeświruje!

— Em... dlaczego nie?

— To jest trochę cholera za dużo! — Harry odwrócił się do łazienki i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

— Kurwa — wymamrotał Ron, kładąc się na łóżku i zamykając oczy. — Kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa.

Poczekał, aż woda zaczęła lecieć i spróbował otworzyć drzwi, ale były zamknięte. Sięgnął różdżkę spod kupki ubrań na ziemi i wskazał na klamkę. Usłyszał kliknięcie, odrzucił różdżkę i otworzył cicho drzwi.

— Harry?

— Spierdalaj, Ron, biorę prysznic.

— Wiem. Mogę wejść?

— Nie.

— Proszę?

— Nie.

— Wchodzę — powiedział, przekroczył próg i zamknął drzwi.

— Spier–da–laj–Ron.

Ron otworzył drzwiczki prysznica i wszedł do środka.

— Harry — odezwał się, kiedy został zignorowany.

— Tylko pogarszasz sprawę, Ron — wymamrotał Harry.

— Przepraszam — powiedział szczerze Ron do tyłu jego głowy. — Nie chciałem... nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. Po prostu przesadziłem i to... samo wychodziło. Przepraszam, Harry. Proszę... proszę, uspokój się, żebyśmy mogli o tym porozmawiać.

— Nie ma o czym rozmawiać — odpowiedział Harry po chwili.

— Jesteś pewny? — zapytał sceptycznie Ron.

Harry przytaknął, ale nadal nie odwrócił się do niego.

— Jestem pewny. Przesadziłem. Ty też. W porządku. Tylko... proszę, pozwól mi wziąć prysznic.

— Jasne. — Ron pocałował go lekko w kark i opuścił łazienkę.

Wysuszył się szybko i ubrał. Czekając na Harry’ego podniósł wszystkie rzeczy z podłogi i schował je z powrotem do szafy. Odłożył walizkę w kąt. Wyrównał przykrycie na łóżku. Położył się na nim i nerwowo skakał po kanałach.

W końcu nie słyszał już lecącej wody i po paru minutach Harry wyszedł z łazienki. Ron wyłączył telewizor, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył jak Harry się ubiera.

— Idziesz? — zapytał, kiedy Harry zapinał spodnie.

Harry westchnął i usiadł obok telewizora, patrząc na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

— Muszę wrócić do domu na obiad. Emily... czeka na mnie.

Ron pokiwał głową i przesunął się bliżej brzegu łóżka.

— Możemy się jutro spotkać? Rozpracować te plany, o których wspomniałeś?

Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Jasne. — Wstał i Ron odprowadził go do drzwi.

— Dzięki, że przyszedłeś — powiedział, przesuwając rękę po jego włosach.

— Nie ma problemu.

Pocałował go lekko i odsunął się, żeby Harry mógł otworzyć drzwi.

— Do zobaczenia jutro.

— Do jutra.


	19. Rozdział osiemnasty: Wiadomości Emily

_Hermiono,  
Nie podniecaj się zbytnio, ale myślę, że Harry wróci ze mną do domu. Poprosił mnie, żebym został parę dni dłużej, żebyśmy mogli rozpracować nasze plany. Nie chciałem naciskać, bo to jest dość delikatna i nerwowa sprawa, ale jestem niemal całkowicie pewny, że jego plany zawierają w sobie powrót do Anglii. Więc wkrótce Cię zobaczę, mam nadzieję, że z Harrym obok mnie. Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do domu.  
Z miłością, Ron_

Ron spojrzał za okno i westchnął, kiedy zobaczył, jaka panuje pogoda. Padało i nie miał ochoty wychodzić, ale musiał wysłać ten list. Naprawdę chciał mieć sowę. Co się do diaska stało ze Świnką? Nie widział jej odkąd zaczął przeszukiwać Szkocję.

Z głośnym westchnięciem wstał z krzesła i założył kurtkę. Schował list do wewnętrznej kieszeni, złapał starą parasolkę i wyszedł.

Na zewnątrz niebo było ciemniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, odkąd Ron był w tym mieście. Szybko przeszedł na pocztę żałując, że nie ma kaloszy. Jego buty i nogawki były przemoczone.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł na miejsce ze strachem zauważył Emily znowu przy ladzie. Naprawdę nie chciał na nią wpaść. Stał za nią, zastanawiając się, jaka jest szansa, że go nie zobaczy, jeśli się odwróci.

Nie miał szczęścia; odwróciła się od lady i była z nim twarzą w twarz. Uśmiechnął się zdenerwowany.

— Ron — zapytała bezbarwnie. — Widziałeś Harry’ego?

— Em, co? — zapytał w odpowiedzi, podchodząc do lady. — Tylko znaczek, dziękuję — powiedział do obsługującej go, wyciągając drobne z kieszeni.

— Widziałeś Harry’ego? Wyszedł z rana nic nie mówiąc. To nie jest... nie jest w jego stylu. Nie wiem, gdzie jest. Myślałam, że może jest z tobą.

— Em, nie. Nie, nie widziałem go od wczoraj. — Ron zapłacił i wysłał list. — Może... em, robi zakupy?

Emily wzruszyła ramionami.

— Może. Cóż, do zobaczenia.

— Taa, na razie — wymamrotał za nią Ron. Poczekał minutę, aby mieć pewność, że odeszła, a potem wyszedł na deszcz i wrócił do hotelu, zastanawiając się, gdzie Harry może się podziewać.

Zjadł obiad i kolację w hotelu, nie robiąc nic pomiędzy posiłkami, tylko oglądając telewizję. Robiło się późno i Ron zaczynał  się martwić. Harry powiedział, że przyjdzie jeszcze raz, ale nie było po nim śladu.

O dziesiątej zdecydował się na prysznic przed pójściem spać. Wstał i skierował się do łazienki, ale telefon zadzwonił. Rzucił się przez pokój na ten dźwięk, złapał telefon i praktycznie krzyknął do niego.

— Tak?

— Pan Weasley?

— Tak!

— Ma pan gościa.

— Wspaniale — powiedział i zalała go ulga. — Świetnie. Tak, dziękuję. Zejdę za minutę. — Rozłączył się i pobiegł na dół, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Harry się nie aportował.

Kiedy dotarł do recepcji okazało się, że to nie Harry, ale Emily przyszła do niego. Zatrzymał się i wpatrzył w nią.

— Emily?

Spojrzała na niego i do połowy wstała z krzesła.

— Um, czy mogłabym... wejść na chwilę? Muszę... z tobą porozmawiać.

Ron naprawdę nie chciał jej zapraszać do siebie, ale zrobił to i tak, prowadząc ją na górę w ciszy. Kiedy tylko zamknął drzwi, Emily zalała się łzami.

— Nie jest w pracy — łkała.

Ron stał przy drzwiach, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na jej wybuch.

— Em. Co?

— Pub — wyjaśniła, siadając na brzegu jego łóżka i wycierając nadal lecące łzy. — Nie ma go tam! Po–o–o–owinien pracowa–a–ać dzisiaj i po–o–oszłam go zoba–aczyć, bo nie widzia–a–ałam go cały dzie–eń! — Podciągnęła dramatycznie nosem, a Ron poszedł po papier toaletowy. Podał go jej i usiadł na łóżku.

— Nie wrócił do domu? — zapytał.

Wysmarkała się głośno.

— Nie. Ale w pra–acy też go nie–e ma!

Ron pokiwał głową i spojrzał na podłogę, starając się nie myśleć o najgorszym.

— I nie ma... żadnych innych wskazówek w waszym domu? Wskazówek, gdzie mógł pójść?

— Nie — zawyła, zasłaniając twarz. — Cholera. — Czknęła. — Przepraszam.

— W... w porządku — powiedział Ron, kładąc jej rękę na plecach i pocierając lekko. — Przykro mi, nie widziałem go. Naprawdę... nie wiem, gdzie... gdzie jest. Naprawdę żałuję, że nie wiem.

— Myślisz, że ma kłopoty? — zapytała z desperacją, patrząc na niego. — Myślisz, że jest ranny... albo został porwany, albo... albo... albo, albo  _martwy_? — Znowu zaczęła płakać i zasłoniła usta papierem, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na Rona.

Ten przełknął nerwowo.

— Och. Em. Myślę... znaczy, mam nadzieję, że nie. Naprawdę... naprawdę jakoś w to wątpię. Prawdopodobnie po prostu... po prostu zdecydował się odejść. — Westchnął ciężko i ściągnął rękę z jej pleców. — To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy po prostu zebrał się i odszedł bez słowa czy wyjaśnienia.

— Na–naprawdę?

Ron pokiwał głową.

— W taki sposób opuścił Anglię. Zmęczył się, więc... pewnego dnia po prostu zniknął. Bez żadnego śladu.

— Jak... ale, ale jak go znalazłeś? To dlatego był taki zdenerwowany, kiedy się pojawiłeś? Ponieważ uciekł?

— Mniej więcej.

— Ale jak go znalazłeś? — zapytała.

— Ja... to było... to był tylko przypadek. Byłem tu i... i on tu był. Po prostu się stało. — Odwrócił wzrok od jej twarzy, na której malował się błagalny wyraz. — Żałuję, że nie mam lepszych wiadomości. Po prostu... nie wiem, gdzie jest i nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak go znaleźć. Przepraszam.

— Nie. Ja przepraszam za najście i zawracanie ci głowy — powiedziała, wstając i idąc do drzwi.

— Emily... — zawołał za nią głupio, kiedy zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. — Kurwa.


	20. Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Powrót do Londynu

Ron powrócił do swoich starych zachowań, desperacko wierząc, że Harry nie mógł przeciągnąć tej samej struny; mając nadzieję, że jeśli zostanie wystarczająco długo, to Harry wróci. Każdego ranka zakładał swoją pelerynę niewidkę i chodził po każdej ulicy, czasami zaglądając w okna, żeby zobaczyć, czy Harry nie chowa się w czyimś domu. Sprawdzał alejki i ogródki na tyłach, opuszczone budynki i broch. Nigdzie nie było po Harrym ani śladu, nawet w jego własnym domu, do którego Ron włamał się, kiedy Emily była w pracy i zbadał go tak dokładnie, jakby było to miejsce zbrodni.

Nic.

Trzy dni szukania, zero snu, wymęczenie wątpliwościami i strachem — przez to wszystko Ron czuł się wyczerpany i pusty.

Pora wracać do domu.

Ron spakował się szybko i deportował z pokoju hotelowego. Wracał tak, jak się tutaj dostał, skacząc po punktach aportacyjnych w Kirkwall, Aberdeen, Edynburgu, Newcastle, Manchesterze i w końcu w Londynie.

Pół godziny po opuszczeniu Szetlandów, Ron stał na dachu nieużywanego budynku, stojącego dokładnie pośrodku między Mungiem i Ministerstwem. Zerknął na czarodzieja śpiącego w kącie, wziął głęboki oddech i okręcił się jeszcze raz.

— RON!

Ron wstał z kanapy Hermiony i odstawił walizkę.

— Poprzestawiałaś meble — powiedział, kiedy Hermiona rzuciła się na niego.

— Och, Ron. Och, Ron. Tak dobrze cię widzieć. — Przytuliła go mocno, chowając swoją twarz w jego szyi.

Ron owinął wokół niej ręce i wciągnął wspaniale znajomy zapach jej włosów.

— Też dobrze cię widzieć — wymamrotał w jej ciemię. — Kurwa, tak dobrze cię widzieć.

Podniósł głowę słysząc hałas i zobaczył Neville’a wchodzącego do mieszkania, który zamarł z płaszczem ściągniętym do połowy, kiedy go zobaczył.

— Kurczę — wyszeptał Neville, uśmiechając się. — Wróciłeś.

Hermiona puściła Rona, żeby móc go przytulić.

— Gdzie jest Harry? — zapytała cicho. — Dostaliśmy twój list...

— Harry... — Ron westchnął i usiadł na kanapie, wyczerpany podróżą. — Harry znowu zniknął — wymamrotał. — Ja... spieprzyłem i wystraszyłem go, a on odszedł bez żadnego słowa. Po prostu... zniknął. Ponownie.

Hermiona usiadła obok niego.

— Och, Ron — wyszeptała. — Tak mi przykro.

— Zostałem tam przez kilka dni — wyszeptał. — Zostałem i czekałem, aż wróci. Patrzyłem... patrzyłem cholera wszędzie, ale go... po prostu go nie było. Nie było go nigdzie i nie mogłem... — Podciągnął nosem i jego głos załamał się. — Nie mogłem tego dłużej robić. Musiałem... musiałem wrócić. Musiałem wrócić do domu.

— Och, Ron. — Hermiona znowu owinęła wokół niego swoje ręce i przysunął się do uścisku, płacząc cicho na jej ramię. —Tak mi przykro. Że zrobił to znowu. Tobie. To nie fair. To złe. — Trzymała go mocno i głaskała po głowie. — Tak się cieszę, że wróciłeś do domu. Należysz tutaj.

Ron pokiwał głową i odsunął się.

— Dziękuję.

Pogłaskała go lekko po twarzy, wycierając mu policzki.

— Chciałbyś coś zjeść?

Znowu pokiwał głową i patrzył, jak poszła do kuchni, zaczynając przygotowywać jedzenie.

— Czy... — zapytał parę minut później, kiedy wstał z kanapy i usiadł przy stole kuchennym. — Czy... czy miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym został tutaj przez parę dni? Dopóki... dopóki nie stanę znowu na nogach? Muszę iść do Ministerstwa... poszukać pracę... znaleźć inne mieszkanie...

— Oczywiście, że możesz tu zostać — odpowiedziała, stawiając przed nim kanapkę. — Tak długo, jak będziesz potrzebował. Mamy tylko kanapę, ale...

— W porządku, naprawdę. Cokolwiek. Tylko... naprawdę chciałabym... pobyć tutaj. Z tobą. Przez jakiś czas.

— Oczywiście — powtórzyła, wyciągając rękę by odsunąć mu włosy z czoła. — Czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, Ron.

— Co z Neville’em? — zapytał, rozglądając się. Zauważył, że jej męża nie było już w pokoju.

— Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że miałby się nie zgodzić.

Ron przytaknął i podniósł kanapkę.

— Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

— Nie ma żadnego problemu.


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty: Neville i Ginny

Następnego ranka Ron obudził się z bólem kręgosłupa. Kanapa Hermiony nie była za wygodna. Obrócił się z jękiem i powoli usiadł. Krzywiąc się, przekręcił głowę na boki, starając się rozciągnąć mięśnie karku.

— Dzień dobry.

Ron odwrócił się szybko i złapał za szyję z bezgłośnym jękiem, starając się uśmiechnąć do Neville’a.

— ‘Dobry — wychrypiał.

— Wybacz za kanapę. Ciągle powtarzamy, że musimy kupić nową. Zjesz śniadanie?

Ron pokiwał głową i wstał, rozciągając kończyny i plecy. Czując się minimalnie lepiej, usiadł przy stole kuchennym i podziękował Neville’owi za jedzenie.

— Hermiona wyszła na śniadanie z Ginny — powiedział cicho Neville. — Nie chciała cię budzić...

Ron przytaknął i wpatrzył się w swój talerz, próbując zidentyfikować to, jak się czuł na myśl o zobaczeniu swojej rodziny.

— Czy... myślisz, że ona... powie Ginny? O mnie? Że tu jestem?

Neville wzruszył ramionami.

— Może. Zanim wyszła powiedziała, że nie wie, co zrobi. Wychodziły na śniadanie w każdą niedzielę. Powiedziała, że nie chciała tego odwoływać ze strachu, że jakoś się wyda. Więc po prostu poszła. Nie jestem pewny... co powie.

Ron znowu przytaknął i dźgnął jajka widelcem.

— Chciałbym zobaczyć Ginny. — Spojrzał w górę. — Nadal mieszka obok Ministerstwa w tym maleńkim mieszkanku?

— Nie, wprowadziła się do Roberta miesiąc temu.

— Prawda. Robert. On... on jest... miły, prawda?

Neville uśmiechnął się.

— Oczywiście. Znakomicie ją traktuje. Jest bardzo szczęśliwa.

Ron odłożył widelec z westchnięciem.

— Żałuję... żałuję, że nie znam go lepiej. Żałuję, że nie było mnie, żeby... żeby zobaczyć wszystkie te rzeczy, które się wydarzyły.

Neville podniósł swój talerz i zsunął resztę sosu na talerz Rona.

— Jesteś tu teraz — powiedział stanowczo. — Jesteś tu teraz i masz masę czasu, żeby go poznać. Pobierają się. Masz tyle czasu, ile chcesz.

Ron uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością i na nowo podniósł swój widelec. W ciszy zjadł resztę śniadania, podczas gdy Neville czytał  _Proroka Codziennego_ i pił kawę. Razem zabrali się za mycienaczyń, stojąc przy zlewie, woląc okazję do pracowania dłońmi nad szybkością magii.

— Och! — Neville prawie upuścił talerz. — Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć! Świnka jest w Norze.

Ron potarł policzek o ramię, starając się podrapać.

— Co? — zapytał bezmyślnie.

— Świnka. Twoja sowa? Jest w Norze. Nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jesteś i... cóż, ona nie jest za dobra jeśli chodzi o długie dystanse. Zwłaszcza odkąd się...

— Pomarszczyła? — zasugerował Ron, odkładając patelnię.

— Tak — zaśmiał się Neville. — Pomarszczyła ze starości. W każdym razie miałem ci to powiedzieć wczoraj wieczorem. Ostatnio ona siedzi w Norze.

Ron pokiwał głową i wysuszył dłonie o dżinsy.

— Dobrze — powiedział. — Dobrze.

Neville wyłączył wodę i spojrzał na zegarek.

— Prawie południe. Powinna już wrócić.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Może są... — Urwał, kiedy frontowe drzwi otworzyły się i wpadła przez nie Ginny, biegnąc prosto na niego. Rzuciła się na niego z taką siłą, że cofnął się do tyłu i wpadł na blat kuchenny.

Wątpliwości i nerwowość odnośnie jego rodziny wyparowały z niego, kiedy przytulał swoją młodszą siostrę. Jej drobne ciało, dzikie włosy, silny uścisk — wszystko dawało mu komfort. To dlatego w końcu wrócił na dobre.

— Hermiona mówi, że zostajesz? — zapytała Ginny głosem stłumionym przez pierś Rona.

— Tak — odpowiedział, odsuwając ją lekko. Uśmiechnął się do niej. — Zostaję. Kiedy ślub? Merlinie, Ginny. Urosłaś.

Ginny wywróciła oczami i puściła go.

— Nie bądź sentymentalny. Mam 32 lata. Jak bardzo mogłam urosnąć od trzydziestki?

Ron uśmiechnął się i znowu ją przytulił, szczęśliwy z jej drażnienia się.

— Tęskniłem za tobą — wymamrotał.

— Ja za tobą też — powiedziała, znowu się odsuwając. — My wszyscy.

Ron spojrzał na Hermionę, która szczerzyła się do niego.

— Wszyscy — potwierdziła.

Znowu zerknął na swoją siostrę.

— Chcesz iść ze mną do domu?

— Do Nory?

— Do Nory.

— Tak. — Zaśmiała się. — Chcę zobaczyć minę mamy, kiedy się pokażesz. 


	22. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy: Nora

Ron i Ginny aportowali się i powoli szli w stronę do domu. Ron czuł się podenerwowany i podekscytowany.

— Myślisz, że będą w domu? — zapytał, głównie dlatego, żeby się rozproszyć.

— Gdzie indziej mogliby być?

Ron wzruszył ramionami i przyspieszył, wkrótce zaczynając biec. Ginny biegła za nim, śmiejąc się. Przyspieszyła, wyprzedziła go i wbiegła na tyły Nory zanim jeszcze dotarł do ogrodu.

— Pierwsza! — krzyknęła, dysząc lekko.

Ron zwolnił i truchtem przebył resztę drogi.

— Nie zapukasz? — zapytała, kiedy dotarł do Nory i tylko się patrzył.

— Ja... Taa... — Ron podniósł rękę i niepewnie zapukał w drzwi.

— Kto tam? — dotarł do nich głos pani Weasley.

— To ja, mamo — odpowiedział Ginny, zamykając Ronowi usta ręką.

— Ginny! — zawołała pani Weasley, podchodząc do drzwi. — Co za wspania.... — Otworzyła je i wpatrzyła się w Rona, jakby zobaczyła ducha. —  _Ron_? — wykrztusiła z niedowierzaniem.

Ron pokiwał głową, patrząc się na matkę i ogarniając każdy wspaniały, znajomy szczegół jej zwichrzonych włosów i brudnej szaty.

— Cześć mamo — wydusił, wpadając w jej otwarte ramiona.

— Och, o rety — wymamrotała, nadal w szoku. — Och, matko, rety... jak długo... jak... co... ARTHURZE!

Ron zaśmiał się i odsunął. Przepuścił Ginny i panią Weasley, wchodząc za nimi do domu i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Tak, kochanie? — usłyszeli głos pana Weasleya ze schodów.

— Cześć tato — krzyknęła Ginny, uciszając pozostałych ruchem ręki.

— Ginny? — odkrzyknął pan Weasley. Mogli słyszeć jego kroki na schodach.

Ron zerknął na matkę, która nadal patrzyła na niego, jakby miał zaraz zniknąć.

— Czy... — Pan Weasley wszedł do kuchni i zatrzymał się gdy tylko zauważył Rona. — Ron — powiedział głupkowato. — G–Ginny. I Ron. Jesteś w domu?

Ron przytaknął i podszedł przytulić ojca.

— Jestem w domu. I zostaję — dodał, patrząc przez ramię na matkę. Odsunął się od ojcowskiego uścisku i zdziwił smutnym wyrazem jej twarzy. — Mamo?

— Ale gdzie jest Harry? — zapytała cicho. — Hermiona mówiła... mówiła, że go znalazłeś. I... i przekonałeś, żeby wrócił. Jeśli zostajesz...

Ron spojrzał na podłogę.

— Nie, to... to tylko ja, mamo. Harry... cóż, nie wiem, gdzie jest. On... on myślał o powrocie, tak mi się wydaje. Ale...

Pani Weasley znowu przytuliła swojego najmłodszego syna.

— Przykro mi, kochanie — wyszeptała uspokajająco. — Czasami ludzie po prostu....

— Nie musisz wymyślać dla niego wymówek — powiedział stanowczo Ron, odsuwając się. — Po prostu... po prostu nie mówmy o nim, dobrze? Możemy po prostu... — Wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się po kuchni, szukając tego, co chciał powiedzieć. — Możemy po prostu...

— Świętować to, że jesteś w domu — podsunęła Ginny. — Tak, oczywiście. Pójdę po George’a — dodała, idąc do komika w salonie.

— Niech Lee też przyjdzie — krzyknęła za nią pani Weasley.

— Lee? — zapytał Ron, odwracając głowę w stronę matki.

Twarz pani Weasley zarumieniła się lekko.

— Tak. Oni są... em... ach...

— Razem — dokończył pan Weasley. — Myślę, że od dawna. Ale powiedzieli nam dopiero niedawno.

Ron otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

— George i Lee?

— Tak, cóż. — Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. — Mamy sześciu synów. Jeden z was musiał być... — Zarumieniła się i szybko odeszła. — Zrobię coś do jedzenia.

Ron spojrzał na ojca, który śmiał się po cichu. Skinął w stronę salonu i Ron poszedł za nim, spoglądając na kuchnię. Usiedli na starej kanapie przed kominkiem.

— George i Lee? — zapytał ponownie Ron.

Pan Weasley zmarszczył brwi.

— Czy to... nie jesteś...

— Nie, nie — powiedział szybko Ron. — W porządku. Znaczy, ja tylko...  _ja_ kiedyś... znaczy, em... — urwał, patrząc w stronę kuchni. — Nie wiedziałem, że George... em.

— Tak — odpowiedział pan Weasley. — To było nieco zaskakujące.

— Zaskakujące, tak — wymamrotał Ron, patrząc na swoje stopy.

— Co u ciebie? — zapytał delikatnie pan Weasley. — Byłeś w Szkocji?

Ron pokiwał głową i odchylił się w oparcie kanapy.

— No. U mnie... u mnie... dobrze, tak myślę. Jestem zmęczony i... i po prostu chcę znowu zacząć żyć. Chcę, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Chcę przestać... przestać go szukać, myśleć o nim, troszczyć się o niego. Po prostu przestać. Chcę żyć moim życiem.

— Ron — zaczął pan Weasley, ale przerwało mu nagłe pojawienie się Ginny w kominku.

Wyszła, a za nią George i Lee. Ron wstał i przytulił mocno brata.

— Nigdy więcej kurwa nie wyjeżdżaj — wymamrotał George, ściskając Rona tak mocno, że ten obawiał się o bycie zmiażdżonym.

— Nie wyjadę. Przepraszam — wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

George pchnął go do tyłu.

— Witaj w domu — powiedział, szczerząc się.

Ron zerknął ponad jego ramieniem na Lee, który uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

— Możecie nas na chwilę przeprosić — poprosił Ron, odwracając się do Ginny i pana Weasleya.

Pan Weasley pociągnął za sobą protestującą Ginny do kuchni. Ron patrzył jak odchodzą, a potem znowu odwrócił się do Lee.

— Posuwasz mojego brata.

— Em... t–taa — przyznał Lee.

— Jesteś w związku.

— Ron... — próbował George, ale Ron uniósł dłoń, żeby go uciszyć.

— Jak to kurwy jasnej to się stało?

Lee drgnął.

— Po prostu.... po prostu się stało, okej? Nie jesteś naprawdę zdenerwowany, prawda? Myślałem, znaczy... to pomiędzy nami nie było poważne... prawda?

Ron wyszczerzył się, nie mogąc dłużej udawać.

— Absolutnie. Tylko żartuję. Cieszę się, naprawdę. Jestem w szoku, tak, ale się cieszę. — Podszedł i przytulił Lee. — Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.

— Ciebie też. — Lee pocałował Rona lekko w policzek. — Cieszę się, że jesteś w domu.

— Ja też.

— Ej, rozejść się! — krzyknął George.

Ron zaśmiał się, odsunął od Lee i poprowadził ich do kuchni.


	23. Rozdział dwudziesty drugi: Wyznanie

Kiedy Ron wrócił tego wieczora do ich mieszkania, Neville i Hermiona siedzieli na kanapie, czytając. Hermiona spojrzała w górę na dźwięk aportacji.

— Jak poszło? — zapytała uśmiechnięta.

— Fantastycznie — odpowiedział Ron, siadając między nimi. — Wiedziałaś, że George i Lee są razem?

— Tak — przyznała Hermiona. — Nie byłam pewna, czy powinnam ci powiedzieć, czy nie...

— Myślałaś, że będę zazdrosny, czy coś? — zapytał, udając urażonego.

— Nie byłam pewna — powtórzyła przepraszająco Hermiona.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Lee i ja nigdy nie byliśmy na poważnie. Lee nigdy nie był na poważnie z nikim. No, do teraz.

— Myślę, że zawsze był poważny, jeśli chodzi o George’a — powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Dokładnie to. Myślę, że Lee był w nim zakochany dość długo. Tylko nie chciał tego przyznać, bo George był... cóż, przede wszystkim hetero. A po drugie... był... cóż, nie zawsze był w... dobrej formie na związek.

Ron skwitował to pokiwaniem głową.

— Więc — zapytał powoli — Lee był... zakochany w George’u? Cały ten czas?

— Tak myślę.

Ron patrzył na podłogę, zagubiony w myślach i ledwo co zauważył, że Neville wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.

— Ron — zapytała cicho Hermiona. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Przespałem się z Harrym — przyznał nieszczęśliwie.

Hermiona cicho wciągnęła powietrze.

— Ty... ty  _przespałeś się_ z... z  _Harrym_?

Ron pokiwał głową i odchylił do tyłu, patrząc na sufit.

— Przespałem się z Harrym — powtórzył. — Był... kurwa. Powiedział, że był we mnie zakochany od czasów wojny. A ja... ja też byłem w nim zakochany od czasów wojny. — Zignorował zszokowaną ciszę przyjaciółki i kontynuował. — Kocham go — wymamrotał. — A on powiedział, że kochał mnie. A potem po prostu odszedł. Jakby nic się nie stało.

— Ron — wyszeptała Hermiona. — Nie miałam pojęcia. Ja... przykro mi.

Ron znowu się pochylił i zakrył twarz rękoma.

— Chcę, żeby to się skończyło — powiedział stłumionym głosem. — Chcę, żeby ten... ten kurewski ból w mojej piersi, żeby się odpierdolił. Skończyłem z tym. To koniec i chcę zostawić to za sobą, i mam cholernie dość tej pierdolonej dziury w moim sercu i tylko... — Wziął głęboki oddech i opuścił dłonie. — Tylko chcę, żeby to się skończyło. Skończyłem z nim. Nie mogę go dłużej szukać. To za bardzo boli.

Hermiona przytuliła go mocno, zamykając oczy i przyciskając twarz do jego włosów.

— Och, Ron — wyszeptała. — Tak mi przykro. Przykro mi, że jesteś zraniony. Przykro mi, że on ci to zrobił. Znowu. Przykro mi, że nie wiedziałam. Przykro mi, że nie mogłam pomóc.

Ron uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej paplanie. Odsunął się.

— W porządku. Znaczy, nie. Nie jest w porządku. Jest cholernie okropnie, ale nic nie możemy z tym teraz zrobić. To koniec i... i to tyle. Pora na... zostawienie tego za sobą. Chcę zostawić to za sobą. Chcę zacząć od nowa.

Hermiona pokiwała głową i złapała jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Pocałowała go delikatnie w czoło.

— Kocham cię, Ron — wyszeptała. — Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś smutny. Ale — westchnęła ciężko — masz rację. Pora ruszyć dalej. Przeszłości się nie zmieni. — Puściła jego twarz. — Jesteś silniejszy niż to, Ron. Dasz radę.

— Myślisz?

— Absolutnie. — Przeczesała mu włosy palcami. — Chcesz iść na drinka?

— Tak — powiedział stanowczo Ron, wstając. — Drink będzie idealny.


	24. Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci: Dwa lata później

— Masz jakieś plany na weekend? — zapytała Hermiona, kiedy razem z Ronem wychodzili z windy do Atrium w Ministerstwie.

— Nie bardzo. Myślałem, że obejrzę mugolski film czy coś.

— Brzmi nieźle. — Poprowadziła ich do kominków. — Chcesz iść na śniadanie ze mną i Ginny w niedzielę?

— Oczywiście. — Pocałowała go w policzek. — Dobrego weekendu.

— Dzięki, tobie też. — Wrzucił puder do kominka i wszedł do środka.

Chwilę później był w swoim kominku. Rozejrzał się po salonie, zapomniał się oprzeć i upadł na twarz.

— Kurwa! — Zebrał się na nogi i wpatrzył w kanapę. — Harry?

Harry wstał i zrobił mały krok w jego stronę.

— Cześć — powiedział cichym, niepewnym głosem.

— Co ty... jak... gdzie... co...  _Harry._  — Ron gubił się w słowach, gapiąc się na przyjaciela, nie całkiem pewny, czy nie ma halucynacji.

— Um. — Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. — Cześć.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał Ron, ostrzej niż zamierzał.

— Ja... ja... wróciłem. Tutaj. Żeby... żeby cię zobaczyć.

— Wróciłeś — powtórzył Ron. — Wróciłeś do Anglii?

— Tak.

— Wróciłeś do Londynu?

— Tak.

— Żeby mnie zobaczyć?

— Tak, Ron, na wszystko wyżej wspomniane.

Ron przełknął głośno.

— Ty... zostajesz? — zapytał cicho.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Tak. Zostaję. Żadnego więcej odchodzenia. Ja... przepraszam. Przepraszam, że odszedłem w taki sposób. Um, dwa razy. Po prostu... nie jestem... nie jestem dobry w tych rzeczach, jak dobrze wiesz. I... i myślałem o tym za dużo, wystraszyłem się i po prostu... spanikowałem. Mocno. I przepraszam.

Ron patrzył na niego, niepewny co ma powiedzieć czy zrobić.

— Ty... gdzie poszedłeś?

— Z powrotem do Norwegii. Na trochę. Jakiś miesiąc. Myślałem... myślałem, że może ty lub Emily pomyślicie, żeby tam szukać, ale...

— Przestałem szukać — powiedział krótko Ron.

— Taa, ja... ja... ja wiem. I wiem, że nie masz żadnego powodu, żeby mi ufać. I nienawidzę się za to, za zranienie cię tyle razy. Ale mam zamiar ci to wynagrodzić.

— Jak? — zażądał Ron.

— Cóż... myślałem, że moglibyśmy zacząć... jakimś męskim, sprośnym seksem — zasugerował Harry, uśmiechając się niepewnie.

— Seksem — powtórzył Ron z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak. Seksem. I możesz... możesz mówić mi, że... że mnie kochasz. Ile chcesz. Nie odejdę. Obiecuję. — Kiedy Ron nic nie powiedział, Harry kontynuował. — Znaczy, to jest, jeśli nadal tak jest... znaczy, znaczy, nie chcę nic zakładać, tylko chodzi mi o to...

— Wiem, o co ci chodzi — powiedział cicho Ron. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając jakiegoś wyjścia dla emocji, które się w nim gotowały. — Ty tylko... ty oczekujesz ode mnie... oczekujesz ode mnie, że po prostu... po prostu cię przyjmę? Że będę udawać, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nie nasrałeś na moje serce a potem nie zmusiłeś mnie do zjedzenia go?

Harry otworzył nieco usta na ten niemiły obraz.

— Ja...

— To pierdolenie, Harry. — Ron westchnął złowrogo i potarł swoje oczy. — Nie możesz wciąż mi tego robić — powiedział żałośnie.

— Wiem — powiedział szybko Harry. — Wiem. Nawet nie wiem jak ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo żałuję... jak bardzo żałuję, że cię zraniłem.

Ron podszedł parę kroków do Harry’ego, który wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć jego włosów z bólem wypisanym na twarzy.

— Tak cholernie mi przykro — wyszeptał.

Ron zamknął oczy i starał się zwalczyć w sobie potrzebę pocałowania Harry’ego. Nie chciał go pocałować, chciał mu strzelić w papę. Jego mózg wrzeszczał, żeby nie był głupi, nie wracał znowu do Harry’ego, nie odsłaniał się przed kimś, kto zranił go w przeszłości. Z drugiej strony serce waliło podniecone w jego piersi, chcąc znowu być blisko Harry’ego, z powrotem w tych wspaniałych i silnych ramionach, chcąc pocałować te idealne usta.

— Możesz jeszcze pokrzyczeć, jeśli chcesz — zaoferował cicho Harry.

Ron otworzył powieki i wpatrzył się w oczy Harry’ego.

— Wyciągnąłeś to coś z brwi — powiedział powoli, przesuwając rękę do jego czoła. — I odrosły ci włosy. — Przesunął palce po jego czarnej grzywie, a potem otarł bliznę.

— Tak — wyszeptał Harry, kładąc dłoń na biodrze Rona.

— Chcę na ciebie wrzeszczeć — przyznał Ron, przesuwając palcem po bliźnie. — Chcę skopać ci jaja i odmówić przyjęcia cię z powrotem.

— Możesz. Możesz to zrobić. Znaczy, wolałbym, gdybyś nie skopał mi jaj, ale cała reszta... — Harry uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie.

— Mam dość marnowania czasu — powiedział delikatnie Ron, stykając razem ich czoła. — Jestem idiotą, że to robię. Spędziłem tyle czasu, próbując cię zapomnieć. — Potrząsnął głową i mocno zagryzł wargę, starając się przekonać, że Harry nie jest wart zachodu czy bólu. — Na pewno zostajesz? — zapytał zamiast tego.

— Tak — wydusił Harry.

— Na zawsze?

Harry złapał jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzał w jasne, niebieskie oczy. — Tak. Na zawsze. Kocham cię, Ron. I nieważne, jak bardzo mnie to przeraża, życie bez ciebie przeraża mnie bardziej. Ostatnie dwa lata były absolutnie najgorsze w moim życiu. Nie mogę być daleko ani minuty dłużej. Potrzebuję cię. Kocham cię.

— Kurwa. — Ron owinął ręce wokół pasa Harry’ego. — Też cię kocham.

— Dobrze — wyszeptał Harry, pochylając się bliżej.

Przycisnął wargi do ust Rona, dla którego było to za dużo i upadł na kolana, ciągnąc Harry’ego za sobą. Jego ręce poruszały się po ciele Harry’ego, dotykając go wszędzie, żeby mieć pewność, że on tu jest naprawdę, że to nie sen.

— Boże, tęskniłem za tobą — wykrztusił Harry, kiedy Ron całował jego szyję.

— Ja... też — mamrotał Ron między pocałunkami. — Tęskniłem... potrzebuję cię... jesteś.

— Jestem — potwierdził Harry, wplątując palce w jego włosy.

Ron odsunął się nagle.

— Hermiona będzie cała wilgotna, jak się dowie.

Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— Że wróciłem?

— Że wróciłeś. Że nie przekląłem ci jaj za bycie takim draniem.

Harry zagryzł wargę.

— Myślisz... myślisz, że będzie na mnie zła?

— Pewnie tak — powiedział Ron. — Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Byłeś dla mnie dość okropny.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Jesteś... niesamowity. Że przyjąłeś mnie z powrotem. Że mi przebaczyłeś.

— Kto powiedział, że ci przebaczyłem? — zapytał Ron. — Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak jestem wkurzony? Będziesz ukarany. Zasługujesz na lanie.

Harry zagryzł wargi, żeby nie wydostał się na nie uśmieszek.

— Zasługuję, prawda?

— Tak. — Ron pchnął go na podłogę i usiadł na nim. — Jestem... cieszę się, że jesteś w domu — wyszeptał nad jego szczęką, rozpinając jego spodnie. — Tak cholernie się... cieszę.

Harry złapał jego głowę i przyciągnął go do długiego pocałunku.

— Też się cieszę, że jestem w domu.


End file.
